Playing House
by Alleci
Summary: :O ITS BACK! The Hogwarts final year's experience potentially the most horrific event of their lives; caring for a flour baby. Guess who Harry got paired with? HP/DM slash, Warnings inside 1st Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Playing House**  
**Author: Hollita**  
**Pairing: Harry/Draco (in that positional order, don't flame me because it's not your preference)**  
**Rating: R (That means Mature. So if you are not already corrupted, or do not want to be, turn around!)**  
**Summary: The Hogwarts final year's experience potentially the most horrific event of their lives; caring for a flour baby. Worse for Harry, his own tumultuous personallity wound him up paired with his Slytherin nemesis as punishment. Worse than that, he's starting to like playing house with him.**  
**Warnings: Slash and Smut (Oh God! lots and lots of smut... when we get to it... Why are these chapters already written? *Wails*) Completely impossible situations. Not at all compliant with the actual HP universe~ Takes the view Voldemort was vanquished for good in CoS and therefore no Siri/Remus etc... [Sorry], OOC-ness, the plot bunny barely cares for canon. Uhmmmmmmm... Not Beta'd & Language.**  
**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own, Harry Potter or anything related to. I makes me unhappy too. **

* * *

**A/N. Right! So before we start, I'd like to make something quite clear! Said story is about 70% written [But subject to change] and I like to update quite frequently. But I also Like reviews. NOT STORY ALERTS, FAVOURITES. R.E.V.I.E.W.S **

**So it's quite simple. [Sorry but I'm in a bad mood atm] for this chapter I only need 5, yes the measley number of 5, reviews in order to post chapter 2. which is completely pathetic as on average most stories get about 200+ views on at least the first chapter and you don't even need to sign in to review! That's how much you screw an fanfic writer over when you read their stories and don't review. Pathetic. So yeah...I'll shut up now.**

**This chapter is short...  
**

* * *

The golden trio of Gryffindor and the silver trio of Slytherin sat in obscure and tense silence in the Headmistress' office, which used to be Dumbledore's, until he retired. The cold eyed and old looking witch reappeared in front of them carrying a suspicious looking sack in hand.

"Never in my life have I seen such childish behaviour! Especially from students in our final year, including one of our brightest students!" The hawk eyed witch berated in a high and ear pain inducing pitch and Hermione, whom the last part was clearly aimed at, looked down at the floor in guilt and regret, she had been hesitant to the whole thing anyway.

"But Professor they…" Harry started, but stopped abruptly as she gave him an incredulous and piercing glare and he turned away, emerald eyes meeting with the stone silver pair belonging to his blonde enemy, who was smirking at him. Well he was, until McGonagall focused on him also.

"I don't want any back chat as to who started it and who did what. Not only have you caused damage to the building, hurt younger students, been a bad example for those students and missed this morning's announcement. You have also proven that none of you can put your differences aside, but I'm not going to give you detentions. No. your own actions have worked against you this time." An unnatural grin spread across her face and all six of them shrunk back in their seats in mild horror as the accentuated wrinkles practically ate up her face.

Harry quickly glanced at his two friends who were both sporting grimaces, Ron especially looking livid and then. He snuck a peek at the Slytherins who were both the same, except for Malfoy who glanced at him at practically the same time and they shared a look, a concerned one.

"Yes, because today's announcement was about a year assignment in which students were paired together and given rooms to share, however because none of you were present, none of you names were called and therefore you shall be paired together." Her smile grew even more and they all paled.

"Wait! Professor what is the assignment?" Draco piped up and her smile dropped before coming back in full force.

"Well Mr Malfoy, if you had attended today's announcement you would know and have all the details, however instead, you and Mr Potter will simply be given the care guide instead. Speaking of which, Mr Weasley will be paired with Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger with Mr Zabini. Additionally if you don't reach the third elimination round of the assignment you will have detentions every day until the end of the year and for you two." The emerald eyed raven and the silver eyed blonde sat rigid and stiff, "If you do not reach the third round you will be filed for expulsion and your N.E.W.T results made invalid."

Harry swallowed heavily and felt his hands become clammy, if he was to have no N.E. his plans to become an auror were absolutely screwed and he had never considered anything otherwise, he felt an oncoming headache and barely took note as the blonde had a sack thrust into his arms which looked rather similar to the short lived flour baby Dudley once had and Professor McGonagall mentioned something about not being allowed to use magic either and automatically he handed her his wand, whilst others…Malfoy, put up more of a fight and had to be threatened before begrudgingly passing their wand over.

"Potter!" Harry snapped out of his distressed reverie to focus on the blonde, who looked equally pale but perhaps that was due to his natural alabaster skin colouring. Tiredly he dragged his eyes up to look in line with the other boy's pupils before closing them again, turning away and massaging his temples with a single hand. "Potter, we need to go and find our room."

Annoying. The blonde's voice was seriously annoying. It was whiney or nasally or anything particular but by Merlin it was annoying, or perhaps that was just the fact that Draco Malfoy annoyed him. Dolefully he followed after the half an inch shorter frame across various halls and up several flights of stairs till finally they stopped in front of a portrait of a brown eyed man with colour changing hair.

"Password." Draco stated turning to Harry with a nonchalant expression, "the password Potter."

Harry frowned at the blonde's now expecting face and tried to rack his brains. "The password?" he asked and the Slytherin nodded slightly, shifting the sack of flour which was slipping from his grasp along with the manual and other appliances necessary. "Uhhhhhh…"

"You weren't paying attention; you didn't note it did you?" Silver orbs flashed angrily and soft, slightly darker blonde eyebrows knitted together angrily. "You imbecile! How the hell are we going to get in!" He screeched, absolutely fuming.

"We'll just go ask McGonagall to give it again." Harry sighed feeling an oncoming headache.

"We! We! I'm not going to see that Bitch again after she forced me with you! Threatened me with expulsion and took my beautiful wand! No~ you can go on your own, you brainless half-breed." Draco hissed

"Oh shut up you cantankerous little bastard, I made a mistake, big fucking deal! You were the one who started this whole thing in the first place." Harry shouted back before being punched sharply in the jaw and stumbled backwards clutching his face before he swung his own fist at the blonde and hit where his chest should have been.

A pouring noise sounded and a pile of flour pooled out onto the floor and all over Italian shoes.

"You bloody killed it!"

* * *

**Can you see the review button? I can. You can even bitch at me if you like x**


	2. Chapter 2

**You see this! UPDATE! an early update! oh merciful lord be praised!..Thank you to my reviewers!..this was what I meant...Reviews = updates...(Wow am I in a good mood...for once~)**  
**Sadly this is personally not so good a chapter...it seems to drag at the end but Meh. it's necessary.**

**My target for next update is 15. (fifteen in total overall) and seeing as I already have nine... **  
**So yeah. Uhhh I do not own HP or his universe or anything like that...blah..blah..blah don't sue.**

* * *

"Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Harry called back loudly, carrying the remains of the flour baby under his arm as he trekked down the rocky path leading to Hogsmeade, which he could have apparated to, if he had his wand present. An angry shout of some kind sounded from his irate partner who as it turned out, walked properly with posture and thus, couldn't amble along like an ape at the same speed as him and thus couldn't be in hot pursuit, plus he was the one who was having to carry the care guide, which was possibly the heaviest book known to Wizarding kind.

Harry stopped at a thicker part of the path and turned around, noticing that the blonde was lagging, his cheeks flushed both from exertion and the cold, icy wind that was blowing which was rare for the time of year.

"Tired?" He asked with a smirk as the blonde got closer, his face a mixture of anger and strain as he jostled the heavy book in his hands.

"I'm the one carrying the stupid care guide that weighs a bloody ton!" He hissed pushing past the brunette angrily, heading down the path that was fortunately looking a little more cared for due to how it was flattening out and looking more like a road and even in the not too far distance, a building was visible.

They trudged through the streets past several shops, including the sweet shop which Harry desperately wanted to get something from but his blonde nemesis had refused to allow him, as supposedly the way they could solve their destroyed flour baby problem was going to be expensive, plus they only had thirty four galleons between them and albeit quite a bit, they had no idea how much it was going to cost.

They came finally to what appeared to be a cobblers shop due to the amount of shoes hanging in the window but it had the title 'J. Rogers & Son, Fixers and Misc.' over the doorway and on the hanging sign, signaling otherwise.

"Mother and Father told me if I ever had anything that broke; I should bring it here to this man. He is expensive, but he can apparently fix anything, so long as you appeal to him. He's a prickly old bugger and very picky and quite well known for turning customers away so play along with whatever I do." The blonde told him, turning to face him in front of the doorway and waiting for his acknowledgement which came in the form of a curt and simplistic nod.

The blonde exhaled closing his eyes and pursed his lips, then mussed his hair so it looked softer and more airy, before turning and pushing open the windowed oak door slightly, allowing the bell to jingle in the dry and dusty air of the shop.

"Mr. Rogers?" He called softly, with the type of tone that Harry would otherwise never associate with the Malfoy heir and a small spindly looking man who was almost bald, with a sharp nose and beady little eyes appeared from behind a workspace at his voice.

"Can I help you, young sir?" the tone was polite but the old wizard was clearly not in a good mood, fake politeness could quickly turn to malice.

"Umm well we had an assignment to do with flour babies but… some of our peers suffer from homophobia… so they destroyed my boyfriend and I's flour baby and well I heard that you could fix virtually anything." Draco told the old man in a soft voice and angled his body towards Harry and pulled a sad frown to prove his claim whilst approaching the counter. The man looked skeptical and Harry exhaled before edging closer to his Slytherin counterpart.

He neared the blonde and wrapped an arm around him before placing the destroyed flour baby onto the counter and the man eyed him funnily, before looking at Draco and clearly not making the connection that was not there to see.

The silver eyed male slowly reached up and Harry regaled his want to flinch away as soft fingertips brushed his hair aside, uncovering his scar almost tenderly despite how he hated it being on show. Mr. Rogers' eyes opened in potential realization at who he was and a pleased glint flashed across silver eyes.

"Harry I don't have any money on me." Draco looked directly in the eyes and bit his lip slightly; meanwhile the old man was gawping like a fish at who Harry was.

Realizing it was his cue, he nodded and smiled gently staring deep into silver orbs trying to envisage Ginny or even Cho, "Don't worry, I'll pay." He replied gently and the blonde blushed as should be expected and Harry suddenly was taken by the thought that in order to muster the necessary flushing, the blonde must have been thinking of dirty thoughts, he felt his own cheeks heat up.

"That will be 25 galleons." The old man interrupted with a fluster and Harry delved in his pockets and drew out the necessary money onto the counter as the man went and took the flour baby behind view. He turned to the blonde, drawing his arm away as if he'd been in contact with something disgusting and raised his eyebrows at pleased looking grey eyes.

"I always get what I want." The blonde gave as an answer to his questioning look, before looking smug and fiddling with his light hair that had been allowed to grow a little over the years and turned to the counter as the old man returned.

"As good as new." Mr. Rogers announced placing the now fixed flour baby, full of flour and looking as if it hadn't been tampered with, before picking up the money and placing it in an ancient looking till.

"Thank you ever so much." Draco cheered and the old man was clearly enamored as a blushed dusted his old cheeks and Harry rolled his eyes, before picking up the flour baby and ushering the blonde out of the shop with a simple thanks.

"What was that for!" The blonde asked indignantly pushing the guide into Harry's chest as a clear, I-do-not-want-to-carry-this.

"There's a difference between being grateful and leading someone on." Harry stated with a stern look, grasping the guide and receiving a raised eyebrow expression.

"No, you're just rude and don't know how to thank people properly." Draco stated angrily at the brunettes accusation and Harry glared.

"I do know how to thank people properly." Harry retorted but the blonde was on a roll.

"Maybe it's because you never had parents to teach you how to respect people." He mused aloud and Harry felt himself bubble with agitation.

"I wouldn't talk about parents Malfoy. Do they know you're the renowned slut of Slytherin?" Harry smirked and the blonde turned to him with an amused expression.

"You actually believe that? You've just proven how completely ignorant you truly are scarhead."

Harry frowned, his response practically gone and his mouth opened and closed a little, whilst he tried to think of a comeback. His plans to do so however flew flat as a couple of white flakes drifted down to the ground before melting.

"Ehhh? Snow." Draco announced before looking up at the sky, making Harry repeat his actions to look at the bright white mass of cloud with heavier looking flakes falling. "I know it's cold, but at this time of year?.. Potter we need to get back, this might start to stick."

* * *

Harry trudged onward through the steadily thickening snow, carrying the newly fixed flour baby as well as the care guide because his irritating blonde and Slytherin counterpart had refused to, the whole time. Which had brought him to the conclusion that yes, Draco Malfoy was indeed spoilt and useless at carrying anything with any particular weight...and still he was trudging behind, and the snow was getting thicker.

"Oi Malfoy! Pick up the pace a little, the snow's beginning to thicken!" He shouted back, his tolerance of the blonde's attitude was getting increasingly thin over the past fifteen or so minutes and the pathway up towards Hogwarts that was only just coming into sight because Malfoy was so damned slow, was getting worse and worse, the snow was falling like rain in a typhoon and he was getting increasingly cold and he could swear his shoes were allowing liquid in.

He turned around and stood arms crossed into his robes to keep his hands warm and from attitude and watched the blonde slowly walk towards him, stumbling a little and looking a little distracted. The other got closer and Harry noted that he was shivering, no shaking.

"Malfoy?" He asked firmly and waited for the response, which was a delayed look directly at him.

"I don't feel very well, I can't.." The blonde breathed and his voice got caught in his breath so he couldn't finish his sentence and he fumbled around with his hands which were clutched tightly to his chest.

Harry's brow knitted together and he grasped a single pale hand and noted how cold it was to touch and that also the other boy's fingers were stiff and atrophied due to poor circulation.

"Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you?" he ordered, they were literally at the foot of the long winding path upwards leading to Hogwarts, which was now smooth with snow, covering the poor footing underneath. "Your inability to walk fast enough means that walking up this thing is going to be more of an absolute bitch than it would be anyway."

"I feel ." The blonde answered miserably and Harry frowned even more so, his annoyance growing.

"Well I don't have any more clothes and I can't warm you without my wand so you'll just have to wait until we get back." He stated and watched as the blonde's shaking increased, he was starting to feel a little concerned.

"Malfoy on a scale of 1 to 10, how cold do you feel? The blonde slightly opened his mouth to respond. "Truthfully." Harry interrupted and stared at the blonde's lips, were they turning blue?

"… a 9."

"Right! Hold these." Harry stated angrily, thrusting the flour baby and its care guide into the blondes arms not giving him an option to refuse, before hoisting him up in a disarrayed bridal style and storming back through the town at a pace, thankful the streets were clear and he didn't look completely absurd. After an agonising few minutes he noted an inn and manoeuvred them inside.

"Room please," He called to the portly woman at the till, managing to barge his way through the drunken layabouts to the front desk with the drowsy blonde in tow.

"What room would you like, standard single, standard double..?" She asked with a cheerful smile that Harry seriously wasn't in the mood for right now.

"Whatever I can get; for nine galleons, for the two of us, with breakfast included!" Harry spat and the woman looked taken aback at his attitude towards her.

"Well young man I know the weather is most undesirable but..."

"In case you haven't noticed, my friend here isn't very well." Harry hissed and the woman glanced at Draco, who at this point was staring at a butter-beer coaster with a dazed expression and he was still shivering profusely whilst swaying as if he was going to collapse at the same time.

"Looks like your friend is bordering on a moderate case of hypothermia," A hook nosed witch who was mothering a glass of fire whisky at the end of the bar close to the stated with an unreadable expression. "Best way to heat him to normal temperature- Put him in a lukewarm bath and slowly raise the temperature until he's flushed."

"Thanks." Harry responded and she nodded as her response. The fat woman threw him a key and charged him the full nine galleons, the sour bitch, and Harry lugged his disorientated charge along with the damned flour baby and it's obnoxiously large care guide up to the room which was pleasant, but not warm.

Immediately he discarded the unnecessary things; flour baby and guide, onto the bed and ushered the blonde who was completely useless into the bathroom which was fortunately worth the money he'd spent. The bath was especially large and similar in appearance to the Hogwarts prefect's bathroom in its rectangular pool shape and the taps were fortunately large.

Seating the blonde on the toilet seat he quickly ran the two taps for hot and cold, with cold allowing out a fair amount more liquid before returning the blonde and pulling off his shoes and socks. Revealing long yet thin feet with perfectly manicured toenails that made Harry have to roll his eyes at.

Next he shuffled off the blondes robe, followed by his shirt which was quite easy to unbutton off and then his trousers which were a little trickier to discard.

Finally the blonde was left only to his underwear; scandalously small lace boxer briefs with only a cotton gusset covering the blonde's assets. Gingerly Harry pulled at the waistline a little, staring into the blondes face in fear of his coming into full consciousness before deciding he was being stupid, wasting time whilst the blonde was freezing, it wasn't necessary and leaving them on.

Noticing the large bath was around halfway filled. Harry lowered the amount of cold water a fraction and gently hooked his arms underneath the blondes knees and shoulder blades and lifted him over to partially filled pool and lowered him in.

Silver eyes fluttered a little and the blonde murmured something incoherent, proving he was still conscious, but barely as he was submerged in the lukewarm water and his head, was laid out against the edge to prevent him from drowning.

He began to slip down immediately. Harry cussed to himself as his robe sleeves got wet from pulling the blonde upwards and he exhaled, gathering himself before stripping off to the same undress as the blonde and getting into the bath also.

Wrapping his arms around the pale and still cold torso that was the blonde, Harry manoeuvred himself to lie against the bath rim with the blonde laid out on top of him, his blonde mop of hair with its now damp ends spread across his tanned collar bone.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione would ask in worry and Ron would stand next to her with a shared expression.

"I've been having a bath with a semi-conscious Draco Malfoy draped across my chest." Harry would tell them. Hermione would pale and give him an awkward look and Ron would laugh, maybe even pat him on the back, telling him it was a good joke before realising it was the truth and then he'd probably faint… or vomit… or both.

Harry puffed out air in amusement and turned the tap on the hot more so before grimacing and swallowing hard as something moved against his toes. He shifted upwards with his arms and looked down before sighing out loud as perfectly manicured toes wiggled slightly.

"You had me worried there for a minute Malfoy, I thought something was attacking me." Harry murmured to the other boy, whose eyes twitched at his surname use.

Exhaling deeply, he turned off the taps as the bath was now steaming slightly and his whole body felt almost too hot. He glanced down and noticed the blondes face was red with heat and begrudgingly, because at that temperature his whole body felt sluggish and weak, he got out and pulled his Slytherin counterpart, who was still practically a vegetable, just a warm one, out of the bath before ambling through to the bedroom and dropping him gently onto the bed. Completely disregarding towelling off or the fact their underwear was wet.

He clambered in and turned out the light languidly before draping an arm over the blonde's waist and pulling them together. Generating warmth against the cool sheets.

He yawned sleepily into slightly damp blonde hair and nuzzled against it and his pillow. Inhaling the blonde's natural scent of salt and vanilla mixed with the scent of the inn's linen.

"Goodnight Malfoy." He murmured gently into the others hair and squeezed his hold, relaxing his eyes into a gentle shut and feeling his heart rate decrease.

"…Goodnight Scarhead."

Emerald eyes shot open.

* * *

**Yes...Draco was awake the whole time ( Do I smell blackmail material...?) Crappy Chapter is sub standard and I'm ashamed but meh! it's 1:59AM England. my house is cold. My dinner was pretty awful... Meh.**

**Review and tell me how you think the next chapter will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ update! Sorry my reviewers...not my other people. you didn't review. You're dead to me. [Sorry] I was going to update this last night as we reached my target of reviews 3 **

**But yeah...I got invited out to party and the plan was: Get ready. Roll hair. Complete, revise and update story. Undo Hair. Greet friends. Have drink. Go out.**  
**...they came early and I couldn't be rude and be like yeah 'sorry to dis you after not seeing you in three months but I have to go update story' so yeah. :/  
thats my excuse... it's valid... I think.**

**My original target of reviews for this chapter was 25...but it I get only 3 reviews for this I'll cry...and probably go off and sulk and not update for a while...and seeing as things are about to develop in said fic...that'd be ashame [Do you like my priming you to review before you've already read next chapter which is not Beta'd and messy and a pretty Meh chapter?]**

**Thank you to my reviewers, especially those with multiple reviews, you're awesome :) **  
**On with the fic!**

* * *

The soft, raspy noise of a page turning made Harry's eyes flutter open and although the light in the room was rather dim, his eyes still stung from it and tiredness from having an awful night's sleep, courtesy of the blonde, who was now responsible for waking him by reading the damned care guide.

"What time is it?" He grumbled into the pillow as another page turned and he rubbed sleep for a particularly sore eye before grasping his glasses from the side table and slipping them on giving his vision focus.

"Around half six in the morning." The blonde shifted upwards into more of a sitting position, pulling the covers up with him and turning to another page.

"Why the bleeding hell are you up so early?" Harry hissed feeling at the bedside table for his glasses allowing the blonde to come into full view.

"Because unlike you I don't feel a need to laze about in bed for hours in the morning. It's called personal discipline potter and you lack it."The blonde stated with a sigh.

"Or maybe it's because you wake at this time so you can get out of someone else's bed and back into your own." Harry mused.

"Or maybe not half-breed. Don't make accusations when it just makes you look even more ignorant than usual."

"Oh whatever! Part of the reason you can get up so early is because you were unconscious for most of yesterday." Harry snapped not liking the ignorance comment again, ignorant about what?

"I wouldn't mention anything about last night potter." The blonde stated piously, pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"Why not? you were awake the whole bloody time and I had to take care of you!" Harry argued and a small smile crossed rose coloured lips.

"And you expect me to be grateful to you and faun over you like everyone else? Like the weasel and the mud-blood? No thanks, I don't really appreciate being molested." Draco hummed and glanced at him with piercing eyes.

"I didn't molest you, I kept you warm, you! Of all people! Who calls my friends horrible and unjust names."

"Yeah you did, you stripped me to my boxers and took a bath with me forcibly, and then I had to sleep in the same bed as you. It's molestation." The blonde retorted sharply, avoiding mention of name calling.

"That is not molestation, you're just overreacting. Besides those are not boxers!"

"Oh you like them? Their incredibly comfortable and they look good too." Draco smirked getting up out of the bed and sauntering over to the table, replacing the guide and picking up the flour baby then turning with it held up against his chest covering most of his upper body… and his nipples…Harry did not subconsciously think. "Anyway~ this little guy looses weight whenever we fight. So as long as you choose not to molest me again and play nice, first of all I won't report you for assault and secondly I will try not to irritate you."

"You're irritating me by accusing me of molesting you, which I haven't done." Harry forced a smile at him and shifted out of the bed grabbing his clothes and tossing others at the blonde. "We take breakfast then we get back to Hogwarts before anyone notices we were gone."

"You keep telling yourself that potter." The other male retorted pulling up his trousers and buttoning up his shirt.

* * *

"Please let us in." Draco begged the man in the portrait, whilst Harry stood useless and gob smacked in the background at the fact that yes, Draco Malfoy, pompous git and questionable slut of Slytherin, was actually trying to bargain his way into their room with the use of the word 'please'.

"Please?"

"No." The man retorted

"Please~"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase~"

"Fine! But don't whine at me like that again." The portrait shouted before moving aside and revealing their room whilst grumbling.

"Thanks," Draco cheered entering the room and turning round to Harry before he could enter. "That wasn't leading him on was it?" He asked with a smirk and emerald eyes rolled in their sockets.

The suite was large with a kitchenette and a sitting area with two separate settees and a table next to a fireplace. An attached bedroom with two separate king-sized beds with their cases at the foot of each and a double armoire and finally an en-suite bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

"Wow, they actually decided to give us decent living quarters, after I kick you out I might choose to stay." The blonde mused pulling open various cabinets and joyfully finding a packet of biscuits.

"Not if I kick you out first." Harry hummed, noticing a piece of paper on the table and picking it up. "McGonagall has an announcement this morning; we need decent footwear, warm clothes and the flour baby."

"Great! So we're going to be outside in the freezing cold." Draco groaned going into the bedroom and making noises of him going through his suitcase.

"I suggest you wear a hat and gloves so you don't freeze up this time." Harry called and received an angry 'of course I am scarhead' as a response. "Whatever happened to playing nice?"

"I am playing nice… by the way I'm taking the biscuits with us." The blonde responded pulling out a rucksack and putting them in along with a spare jumper. He was changed into a grey fleece overcoat that matches his eyes, black leather gloves with walking boots and a white beanie that had flicks of blonde coming out at the end.

"They make you look almost cuddly but you don't need to wear them now you know." Harry chuckled and the blonde blushed, probably from heat…probably.

They made their way down to the great hall and quickly scuttled in noticing almost everyone was already in place. Wandering up the stairs of the seating stand they noted their cohorts sitting begrudgingly together and shifted along to the two spare seats, between Hermione and Pansy, with Blaise sat next to Hermione on the end they were nearing and Ron looking completely miserable on the far end.

"Where have you been during dinner and breakfast?" Hermione hissed to Harry angrily whilst Pansy gave Draco a friendly hug as his greeting and Ron made gagging noises receiving several glares from his friends and several people around them, especially girls, who must have been quite approving of the friendly embrace. Even if it was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin.

Harry couldn't respond as the professors entered, poor Professor Flitwick caring a tray piled high with new looking scrolls that blocked his vision and Professor Snape looking unhappy, like usual.

"Good morning students, hopefully you have all had a good night's sleep." McGonagall announced and silence ensued. "Today we have our first challenge. As parents when children get sick often basic potions can be the difference between a healthy child and a trip to St. Mungo's. So today's challenge is to gather various ingredients from around the school grounds. You have the whole day to complete the challenge, however out of the fifty two pairs only forty can continue so, the last twelve couples who either fail to collect all five ingredients or hand them in last will be knocked out. Please take a one scroll per pair and a satchel, not every pair will have the same ingredients, lunch will be available between one and two. Good luck."

Harry jumped up immediately and ushered the blonde past Pansy and a still horrified Ron, avoiding Hermione deliberately and practically leaping down the steps to pick up a scroll.

"Potter we can put the flour baby in the bag if you carry this." Draco murmured holding out a scarf white scarf with black leather ends which matched with his hat and gloves.

"Why don't you wear the scarf?" Harry retorted.

"I'll overheat." The blonde stated, putting his hat on.

"How about you carry the scarf and the items list and the satchel and I'll carry the rucksack?" Harry responded seeing it as a more sensible option and held out his hand to receive the bag.

'Look, look!', 'they're just like a couple!' 'How cute!" The two of them noted the whispers and glanced at the mass of students stood around them, whilst from a distance Harry could feel the cold look Hermione was giving him for avoiding her and Ron was probably looking at him as if he'd gone mad or Malfoy had cursed him to make him civil. Which was a possibility? Then again they were 'playing nice'.

"Okay so, we need 6g of Hellebore, 2g Wolfsbane, 1 ginger root, 2 strands of fluxweed and 3 complete Galanthus. Their pretty easy to come by, but the snow is going to make things difficult." Malfoy read out to him, but it was all going over his head.

"So what are we getting first?"

"Galanthus, it'll be the easiest to find." The blond replied striding off across the field towards a tree and the snowless circle of earth beneath it. Harry quickly followed after noticing that Hermione was still keeping an eye on him from where she and Blaise were stood.

Reaching the blonde he found him pulling familiar flowers out of the ground with a little difficultly to the frost hardness.

"Snowdrops?"

"Only if you're a Muggle. " The blonde retorted sharply and Harry exhaled an exasperated sigh at his response. "The correct term is Galanthus." Draco stated quietly putting the three plants, roots and all, into the leather satchel they'd been given.

"Next we're going to have to get Fluxweed, which is going to be a bitch because the lake water is absolutely freezing." The blonde huffed turning to the Gryffindor male with cross looking eyes. "I blame you for picking up a scroll with a water dwelling ingredient."

"Thanks." Harry responded with a smile which only seemed to infuriate the blonde more so, his already flushed cheeks brightening with pent up rage. "Don't forget, we're playing nice."

Without a voiced response the blonde turned and stormed off in the general direction of the lake and Harry couldn't help but think, 'Why the bloody hell couldn't he walk this fast yesterday?'

Harry caught up again, finding the blonde stood on the slight embankment looking for a way to get down without tripping up because it looked fairly treacherous.

"Come on Malfoy it's not that bad." Harry said despite the fact that he wasn't offering to go first.

"Not that bad? Then why don't you go down first?" The silver eyed male challenged and Harry's mind whirred trying to find a comeback, he got nothing.

Pushing slightly past the blonde Harry placed the rucksack on the edge and took a step down and wobbled a little, feeling silver eyes piercing into the back of his skull. Another step was a little more steady. Third step… and his footing gave way completely. He let out a yelp and felt arms enclose around him as he twisted around and fell.

The ground was hard so the fall was uncomfortable, but not as bad as it could have been thanks to the snow. Having said that it was cold. Incredibly cold and his arm stung and he felt pressed down.

Opening his eyes and adjusting his glasses he envision shining silver before blinking and realizing his blonde counterpart was peering directly at him. In fact said blonde counterpart had tried to prevent his fall, in vain, and was sat on top of him.

"Are you alright Potter?" Draco's voice held a small amount of concern and Harry breathed out in amusement, using the whole of his diaphragm. Svelte hands closed over his shoulders and the blonde leant forward so his face was closer. "Oi potter, I said are you alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to finally respond when an almighty screech sounded and both of them turned to the direction where it came from… the embankment… where Pansy and Ron were stood.

"D..Draco you're not?..." Pansy looked at him with horrified eyes whilst Ron stared mouth agape and eyes bulging, staring particularly at Harry.

"This isn't what it looks like, Potter fell." The blonde responded like a child that was being accused of something they didn't do. "I would never compromise the agreement."

The dark haired girl nodded and looked convinced whilst the blonde got off of him and brushed himself down. Meanwhile Ron just stood rigid on the embankment looking completely betrayed.

"Seriously Ron nothing happened, I slipped, Malfoy tried to stop me and I accidentally pulled him on top of me." Harry reasoned getting to his feet and looking at his close friend imploringly. The red head shook his head and looked angry before storming off back towards the castle and the Slytherin girl sighed with exasperation.

"Sorry Pans." Draco sighed chewing on his lower lip for a few seconds before grabbing the rucksack and passing it to the dark haired male.

"It's alright; He wasn't of any use anyway, are you after Fluxweed?" Both boys nodded.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day traipsing around trying to find the other ingredients which were absolute hell to find thanks to the snow. Harry and Draco finally finished and handed in their ingredients, which went directly to Snape and the Hogwarts potions ingredients store. Just proving the fact that yes, they had all been used to restock the schools supplies proving ever more how cheapskate the teachers really were. The lunch wasn't even at such a high standard either.

Neither was the dinner. The Elves were apparently not keen on the cold weather at the time of year and it was affecting their cooking. Or maybe Harry just couldn't enjoy it. Being sat next to his school nemesis and company and having his two best friends giving him daggers for two separate reasons which were in honesty petty and unworthy of such fuss.

In fact what was more saddening was the fact that the blonde's friends completely accepted what had happened. Not even questioning his absence during the last night's dinner and breakfast and then instantaneously believing his claim as to why they had been in such a position to be truth.

Unlike his friends and the thought hurt.

"Potter we still don't know the password to our room." The blonde interjected his thoughts and Harry turned to face him with a tired expression.

"Oh your room password? It was le pain d'épices." Blaise smiled, before eating a spoon of crumble.

"Gingerbread?" Draco asked with a laugh and his two counterparts nodded diligently.

"They have a French confectionary theme," The dark haired girl smiled and the blonde grinned in amusement.

"In that case, I think I'll head off to bed then." The blonde yawned, stretching somewhat like a cat with his hands over his head.

"I will too." Harry stood up and clambered from the bench and picked up the flour baby, whilst the blonde got up and hugged his friends from behind receiving good nights. Whilst Hermione and Ron, who were sat the other side of the bench glared at Harry with a similar amount of distrust. Harry just rolled his eyes.

They walked up to their room in an amicable silence and the blonde called out password with the French words rolling off his tongue with liquid ease. Figures Harry thought.

They entered and the blonde noticed a letter of some kind on the table and picked it up, hastily opening it and scanning over the contents, "I'm going to take a shower first." The blonde called, whilst Harry sighed, wondering what the contents of the letter was and placed the Flour baby on the bedside table, got out the packet of biscuits from the rucksack and ate the couple at the top of the stack that had broken from being carried around before collapsing on his bed and noticing that his arm hurt at the movement.

Minutes later and the blonde exited the bathroom buttoning up a pair of emerald green silk pyjamas and Harry frowned at him, "I thought you were going to take ages?" Harry said with confusion.

"Didn't feel like it." The blonde male stated nonchalantly, towelling his damp hair before taking the biscuits out of Harry's hands and eating them, sat on the end of his bed.

Harry ambled out of the bathroom minutes later, looking at the sort of graze on his left forearm, into the main room where the blonde was sat stoking the fire.

"Did you get that today?"Draco asked looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I think when we fell."

"That's what you get for wearing cheap Muggle clothing, it isn't as protective." The blonde hummed and held out a pale hand towards him, looking towards the fire.

Tentatively Harry held out his arm and let cool fingers tighten around his wrist before the blonde inspected the wound.

"You don't want to bandage this because it might stick, then again you don't want it to stick to the bed sheets because that will hurt like hell….I wonder if." The blonde got up and Harry heard some rummaging around as he noted the letter, addressed to the blonde, was laid on the table. Before the paler male reappeared, carrying a small box between his hands.

"Let's see now," Draco mused, pulling off the lid and pulling out single glass vials one at a time and reading the small words on the small labels they had. "Aha~ this one!" He announced and Harry watched as the blonde turned to him with oddly shining eyes holding up a half filled vial labelled 'P.T'

"P.T?" Harry asked looking at the blonde with distrust whilst silver orbs rolled and the blonde gave him an unimpressed look.

"Phoenix tears? A substance which can heal any wound and antidote any poison?" he asked looking incredulous before Harry sighed and nodded in understanding and held out his arm gently. "You should be grateful that I'm wasting good quality things on you potter, a 300ml vial of pure Phoenix tears costs at least 50 galleons." He stated uncorking the vial carefully and taking a small cotton pad, blotting a meagre amount onto the white sheet before dabbing it gently on Harry's graze, making it heal instantly.

"Thanks." Harry responded, checking his arm over which was back to its pristine condition. "…What's the agreement that you have with Parkinson?" He enquired watching uncertainty cross through silver eyes.

"I don't have an agreement with her." The blonde stated shaking his head gently whilst putting the vials back into the box with neatness and care.

"No you said something earlier about an agreement when Ron and Pansy saw us." Harry reinstated and the blonde looked at him with a frown before something clicked and he leant over the table and grasped the letter tentatively, fiddling with its edges before holding it towards the dark haired male.

* * *

**...And~ Ima leave it there...sort of a cliffhanger...sort of ._. [sorry it seemed like the most plausible place to stop the chapter] **

**You know what to do! It starts with a Re- and end with a -view, If you do it. updates will come soon, if you don't... I'll have better things to do, I can't rhyme and this is true. Tell me what the letter holds from your point of view. {urrghhh I am never trying that again}**

**Till next time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! I managed to get this posted! despite the fact that it was pretty taxing to write. ~Seriously there is nothing worse than having whole chapters planned out in your head and then finding them an actual bitch to write. Plus it's just gone 12am here and I'm tired, so the odds were against me this time...must have been my wonderful Reviewers and my brillant reviews that got me through it ;)**

**My original target of reviews for this chapter was 35 :O **  
**but we're already past that and as you may have noticed~ Thanks to the hefty amount of reviews my updating has been most diligent, so you can clearly see what is does for motivation ~ Keep it up and I will, If I get no reviews i'll go on strike for a while and sleep like I need to, rather than update ._. **

**Said chapter is Plotty and Short urgh! but does have slight, slight, slight amount of M rated material to kind of break it up. I do have a Plot Btw. It's just rather wavery and Has various directions, one being Mpreg [oh dear] **

**Anyway! On with the plotty, yet necessary chapter of Doom...**

* * *

_Dear Master Draconis Abraxas-Lucien Malfoy,_

_Your now current highest prospective marital bidder is a Lord Tenimus Averley with 2,000,000galleons; your previous prospective Mb was a Lord Viktor M. Nictolus with 1,620,100galleons. _

_This is a 379,900galleon increment._

_Your initial bid price was 200,000galleons with a minimum bid increment of 50,000galleons._

_Overall there have been 26 bids and 19 separate bidders on your profile._

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked staring at the sheet of paper with a frown. "What are these men bidding on?"

"Me." Harry looked up at him with horror and his brow tightened as he looked down and read more carefully.

"For marriage?" Harry asked, looking back up at the other male who nodded with a soft smile. "So you're practically being sold." He said with an undertone of anger at the injustice of the situation.

"No Potter, it's not like that." The blonde sighed picking up a pillow and plumping it on his lap.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Men…"

"And women!" The blonde interrupted

"Men and women bid money in order to marry you." Harry reasoned and the blonde nodded with a 'yes that's right', "So effectively you're an item which can be bought."

"No potter. This is what I keep on saying about how ignorant you are! Look, I am an absolute. A pureblood with unquestionable blood purity, plus I'm naturally blonde. So I have lots and lots of potential suitors, so instead of having an arranged marriage where my parents would pick whoever they thought would look after me best, I have an auctioneered betrothal. It means that the pureblood that pays the most for me, in other words the person willing to pay the most for me and in theory feels an importance of me, gets to marry me, the money goes to my trust fund and is mine."

"That's still being bought!" Harry hissed angrily.

"No it's tradition Potter, dating back hundreds of generations and besides, what does it matter to you?" The blonde asked with an annoyed expression.

"It doesn't, just not matter how you word it, it's a forcible thing!" Harry retorted indignantly and a fair eyebrow rose before silver orbs rolled.

"Look Potter I sympathize with the fact that ever since you were introduced to the Wizarding world you've been treated like the Hero, the savior of us all and because of it you feel like you have to save everyone and that if any injustice occurs, you shall overcome it." The blonde sighed standing up and throwing the pillow onto the settee, "But I don't need saving and I'm quite happy with the arrangement. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm tired."

The blonde turned and retreated to the bedroom before causing the rustling of sheets and Harry sat in silence, except for the crackling of the fire which was burning out due to lack of care. He stared into the dying embers motionlessly, mulling over the just recent events before picking up the letter and reading it again.

Lord Tenimus Averley. A man willing and able to spend two million galleons to purchase a betrothal and offering over 300,000 galleons more than the last contender and competition. How the hell could that be just? Does Malfoy actually know the man? How old is he? Harry felt his head tighten with a headache before placing the letter back onto the table and staring at the dark ceiling with flickers of light from the fire passing over it.

'Besides, what does it matter to you?" Harry pulled off his glasses, polishing them with the extra fabric of his baggy cotton pajama bottoms. Racking his brains for a correct answer, but all he got was uncertainty and the additional, personal question, 'Do I want to save him from this?'

Finally, after realizing that sitting in a gradually cooling room, alone and in the dark wasn't going to give him an answer to the blondes question that he just couldn't find a truthful response to, he got up and padded into the bedroom, finding the blonde wrapped up snuggly in his duvet, a small few strands of silvery lightness splayed on the pillow showing his head to be just covered by the blankets and heavy breathing mixed with the occasional sigh showing his sleep.

He quietly clambered into his own bed which was thankfully comfortable and similar in mattress consistency to his original in the Gryffindor dorms and slowly, allowing his mind to rest by banishing any thoughts of the Slytherin blonde, His auctioneered betrothal, Ron and Hermione's faces at him at dinner… he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ha…Harry?" The blonde's breathe hitched and svelte alabaster fingers delicately covered swelled, rose lips.

He clasped thin, pale wrists and firmly pulled them apart, pinning them to the blood red silk sheets revealing matching pert, pink nipples that looked darker against the blondes white flesh.

"Stay still." He whispered demandingly before taking one of the blonde's nipples between his lips and suckling hungrily, the blonde writhed ever so slightly, finding his request almost impossible and he brought strong hands to slender hips and held firm as he moved to the untouched pink nub and teased it with his tongue.

Long, pale legs began to cross and rub together desperate for friction as a growing tent began to form in small lace underwear and Harry slid a confident hand down and clasped, making the blonde gasp and bring his hands back to his lips much to the his chagrin.

Prying the blonde's hands away from his face once more, he captured his lips quickly and then, using subconscious magic cut the seams of the only fabric barely covering him, allowing his plump and moist erection to spring up, before filling completely and stretching out against his taut yet soft stomach.

"Harry…Please." Soft lips whispered against his own.

Harry sat up stark upright drenched in sweat staring to the blur of the darkened room in front of him before shakily tapping the side table and grasping his glasses. Then quickly slid them on and growing accustomed to the lack of light turned his head to the others bed, where the blonde was still fast asleep, thankfully.

Harry practically crawled out of the bed, discovering his slight hardness and cussed under his breath as he went into the bathroom and sat on the lidded toilet with his head in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees. 'What the bloody hell was that dream about?"

The next morning Harry was understandably sluggish due to an awful night's sleep haunted with dreams of him doing various unscrupulous things to the blonde, worse of all, Not the fact that Draco Malfoy was/used-to-be/Harry-wasn't-quite-sure-if-he-was-still his nemesis. No, the worst thing was Draco Malfoy was/is male and for Harry, who had understood himself to be straight after being attracted to and sleeping with Ginny previously. It was becoming ever more disconcerting.

Plus Ron was still giving him evils, which would only get worse if his redheaded friend realized he was having weird sex dreams about the most hated blonde and was starting to question his attraction to Ginny, who was all that obviously besotted and obsessed with him and if he was deeply honest it was getting kind of annoying and a little boring.

And then… Hermione, who he knew was going to the best source of help for this sudden, new predicament and potentially the voice of reason and helping him answer his own questions. Who he knew he was going to have to talk to about this… delicate matter, sooner or later, who was still in a mood with him also.

"Harry!" A shrill voice chirped and the redheaded girl in question skipped over from the Gryffindor table to the tables where the paired off final years had been allotted.

"Good morning Ginny." He mumbled, not exactly wanting to see her or her face or hear her voice or anything to do with her this particular morning.

"Oh Harry you sound so tired this morning! Is caring for a flour baby as hard as they say?" She asked enthusiastically in a giggly voice that was grating on his already frayed nerves.

"No I have Malfoy, he does most of the caring for." He mused staring at the uneaten crusts of toast on his plate, blocking her conversation.

"Oh! Well umm good luck anyways, I'll see you soon, K?" She responded lightly but she was probably hurt.

"Sure." Oh well, his tired brain didn't care till he felt Ron's glare intensify and virtually everyone else's brows knit to frowns. "Mione, can I talk to you?" He groused and she nodded slowly before mimicking his actions of getting up and walking out of the hall to a small, quiet corridor with a few steps which they sat down on.

"Are you going to tell me where you were before?" She asked quietly.

"Me and Malfoy cheated. We broke the flour baby immediately and went and had it fixed. But that's not what I need to talk to you about, I need your opinion." He spoke in a hushed tone and she looked at him first with shock at his 'cheating' because she always played by the rules, before softening her gaze and giving him an encouraging 'Okay then, go on.'

"Yesterday I tripped and Malfoy fell on top of me and Ron and Pansy saw, hence why Ron's mad at me. However Pansy and Malfoy discussed an agreement and I found out last night that Malfoy's involved in some weird auctioned betrothal shit, where the highest winner, wins him and we argued over It and Malfoy accused me of 'trying to be the hero and saving him' and then last night I had…these dreams." Harry stopped trying to think of the phrasing he wanted to use.

"Dreams?" Hermione asked and he turned to her with flushed cheeks.

"Those type of dreams." He responded ambiguously but she obviously got the message.

"Dreams of him?" she enquired and he nodded jerkily, swallowing heavily. "So Malfoy's basically being sold into marriage?"

"Yep, for two million galleons to some Lord."

"Whoa, that's an awful lot. I have heard vaguely about these pureblood marital auctions but I didn't think the prices where that high." She mused chewing on a strand of hair in thought.

"He said it was something to do with the fact that he could prove his blood purity and that he was blonde." Harry responded, giving her a little more food for thought.

"Still it's a bit much, maybe he's has special, like he can bear children or maybe he's a virgin?"

Harry choked on nothing and slapped his chest with a loose fist till it stopped, "That's not helping, especially with these dreams…any idea on them?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Hmmm? Maybe your mind links marriage to sex and seeing as thoughts about him and his situation were inside your mind, it mixed the two?" She suggested and Harry nodded slightly.

"That could be a possibility…Actually I've had a thought, because unfortunately I can't help but be curious, do you think you could try and find out some background info on this and see if he knows anything about a Lord Averley?" He asked tentatively and she looked at him with soft yet excited eyes.

"I'll try." She smiled gently and he returned the smile loosely.

The warm feeling of knowing he had one of his best friends backing him again cleared up his bad mood significantly and he approached the table with a better outlook for the day.

* * *

**Thank god that chapters over! reviews would make next chapter arrive fast and perhaps be a little better written with a bit more sense and clarity ~**

**Till next time X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not gonna lie. This chapter was both easy and hard to write, some parts were re-written at least twice. Hence the delay ._.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! 44reviews! God I'm so happy, but my target for this chapter was 45 and if I only get 1 Review I'll strike, I swear. So surprise me and next chapter I may surprise you.**

**...But your going to have to read Chapter5 of mixed feelings first and review [I'm sorry]**

**Lets begin~**

* * *

Harry trudged down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, carrying the flour baby under his arm with the blonde trailing shortly after him wrapped up in a camel coloured coat with cream fur, faux, Harry hoped.

"Why are we going to see your horrible giant friend again?" Draco whined scuffing his shoes a little on the gravel path showing that he didn't want to come.

"Because Hagrid is not horrible and has invited me for tea and I think it would be good for us to 'play nice' and spend some time in the company of…"

"The crazed magical creatures instructor who tried to kill me with an untamed hippogriff!" The blonde interrupted with a put upon tone and Harry scowled through his glasses remembering the death of the magical beast due to the blondes over the top complaint. They walked a little more forward in silence except for the scuffing of shoes and moving gravel. "But Blaise, Pansy, Granger and the Weasel are going to Hogsmeade today." Draco wailed and Harry turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"We're going to visit Hagrid and that's final! Funnily enough I don't want to spend the whole day in the company of your friends." Harry retorted not mentioning that part of the reason for his abstinence from them was to give Hermione an opportunity to quiz Blaise about the blonde's auction and…

"I think you're avoiding the weasel, he's been as mad as a hornet since he saw the accident the other day." Draco stated behind him with a blunt tone and Harry rolled his eyes trying to convince his mind that 'the blonde was wrong' "Besides, I don't particularly want to spend any time with your friends, but I'd at least put up in order to see mine!"

The doorway to Hagrid's hut opened as he finished and the burly man exited, followed by an over excited fang who bounded up to Harry and slobbered over him before attempting to do the same to a petrified looking Malfoy but was collared by his oversized owner.

"Now Fang, Ye don't want to go frightenin our guests now," Hagrid spoke in his heavy and gruff voice before looking up at the two males, one who was looking ecstatic and he other looking more than less than. "Good-afternoon Arry!" He cheered, "Malfoy." He said in a lowered tone and nodded as a reception.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry greeted with a bright smile whilst the blonde walked cautiously behind him and returned the nod he'd received.

"Come in, come in the kettles been Boilin fer a while now." The half giant said with a smile, ushering them into his small abode causing Draco to be pressed against Harry's back, making the emerald eyed male all the more aware of the blonde and his dreams of him the night prior. A light blush spread across tanned cheeks and Harry felt his heartbeat increase.

"Now, normal green leaf tea for Arry with milk and two sugars." Hagrid bustled and poured out a chipped mug for Harry then pushed it into his arms, "And?.."

"A little milk and no sugar." Draco responded and Hagrid gave him a mug, in a slightly better condition, filled with tea made to his order.

"So, how have ye been Arry with the flour baby challenge and why've you been paired with Malfoy?" The large and gruff man asked, taking a seat in a chair and causing it to creak with despair at the weight it had to hold whilst the two small and thin, well especially Malfoy because he didn't eat enough, sat on the couch and grimaced at the distress of the chair under Hagrid's natural weight.

"Me and Malfoy are paired together because we had a group duel over a disagreement in the hallway and we missed Professor McGonagall's announcement, so we got paired as punishment. We're doing better than we thought though, caring for a flour baby is s lot of hassle though, having to carry it around everywhere and look after it." Harry groused and Draco nodded in agreement whilst the giant man had a frown form across his face.

"Well Arry I best be warnin ye now. Yer second assignment will be campin somewhere in the school grounds an' McGonagall's plannin on activatin them flour babies with charms to make em require attention like normal babies cause they're too easy to care fer." Hagrid mumbled and both boy's stared at him with stressed looking faces.

"Camping!…As in, sleeping in a tent, in the cold and wet with no bathrooms?" Draco choked, not taking the sip of tea he wanted.

"Yeah, but just fer tomorrow evening." Hagrid reinstated but the blonde still looked horrified.

"Even with this sort of weather?" Harry asked with raised black eyebrows and the gruff man nodded a couple of times.

"That's completely stupid and a bloody health risk!" Malfoy complained and Harry sat just waiting for the 'Wait until my father hears about this!' but it never came and instead the blonde grumbled something under his breath about 'never doing something so plebeian' and it being 'a night of hell with the Scarhead'

"Anyway how'd ye think ye did in yer N.E.W.T.S, enough to get yer Auror apprenticeship?" Hagrid asked changing the subject and Harry became immediately more enthused.

"I hope so, my potions assessment went better than I thought it would but the transfiguration and DADA modules were really hard. Hopefully I'll get accepted first try but if not It'll be an extra few years before I get where I want to be." Harry answered honestly and noted the blonde was actually holding a small, soft smile at him. "What about you Malfoy, what are you aiming for?" He asked curiously and the blonde puffed out an amount of air from his nose and blinked up at the ceiling.

"If I'm not mistaken, Malfoy will probably be busy getting married and trying to produce heirs," Hagrid interjected and the blonde nodded softly causing Harry to frown lightly.

"Hmmmmm, as many as possible." Draco exhaled, taking a sip of tea gently before Harry burst.

"You absolute hypocrite! You constantly insult Ron and his family for having lots of children!" Harry shouted, breaking the serene quietness of the brick hut and spilling his tea and receiving a cold look.

"No Potter you're wrong. I don't disapprove in any way of Mr and Mrs Weasley having lots of children, What I disapprove of is that first of all they live a squalid lifestyle in a desperate looking building that's falling apart, their children have been taught very little in the way of etiquette and eloquence especially when in company of fellow purebloods and they have no respect or adherence to traditions. It is an inconsolable insult to my or any other pureblood families who have any pride in their heritage, it goes against everything that I and my parents stand for and thus I disapprove of them in general." Draco ranted putting down his mug and crossing his arms with a personal attitude.

"Arry It's pretty normal fer purebloods to have many children." Hagrid added, trying to break up feeling from the blonde's statement which he had explained and justified to an extent.

"But hang on a minute, you're an only child." Harry said pointing at the blonde receiving an uncomfortable look.

"It's rude to point and my mother had a horrifically complicated pregnancy with me so she can't have any more children." Draco answered solemnly suddenly taking a lot of interest in the floor. The mood of the room dropped and Harry was left a little speechless with the cold atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," He responded but it sounded rather pathetic and he mentally cussed himself, how insensitive could he have been? It must have hurt.

"No it's fine." Draco stated finishing off his tea and passing Hagrid the empty mug with small thanks whilst Harry sat in silence staring at his mug contents which was now cooling rapidly. "In a way, It means I have more attention from my parents but it also means I have more pressure to hold my families traditions."

They said their goodbyes and walked up the hill towards the castle leisurely. Well basically Malfoy's pace with Harry following behind.

"Your giant friend is actually more intelligent than I thought and he makes decent tea." Malfoy mused happily carrying the flour baby held to his chest as they reached the standing stones at a turning in the path and he turned looking down the gravel path back to the gamekeepers hut with a soft looking smile.

"I am sorry you know." Harry told him and stone grey eyes looked at him with confused accusation.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" The blonde asked his nose wrinkling a bit as he asked the question and he squeezed the flour baby into himself a little more.

"Well, I mean I, you…doesn't it upset you?" Harry asked lamely and the blonde paused as a cold gust of wind blew past them.

"Well it does a little, but I mean, I don't really think about it that much." The blonde responded awkwardly before shuffling a little, "'playing nice' is hard." He sighed looking down at the flour baby

"You're telling me Malfoy. Normally I'd have hexed you halfway to hell by now." Harry puffed out with amusement and the blonde rolled his eyes dramatically before raising fair eyebrows skeptically before turning around and heading back up the hill. "You know we've still got a good few hours to kill before dinner and the sky couldn't be any clearer." Harry called after him, staring up at the clear blue and cloudless sky.

"Fine we'll go to Hogsmeade then, but I need to go and get some money." Draco called back quickening his pace and Harry followed deciding that he'd get the invisibility cloak as it was something of a habit when travelling to Hogsmeade and made him feel much more comfortable in the small village town, that really wasn't that threatening a place but yeah. Invisibility cloak.

* * *

They wandered through the place completely bored. They'd brought a stupid amount of sweets and chocolate from Honeydukes, drank butter beer in the inn, looked at various trinkets in the gift shops and only killed an hour and a half.

"We still have two and a half hours to kill!" Harry whined as they walked with no sense of aim whilst Draco ate some sweets Harry had never seen before which were small, pink and soft looking, like marshmallows.

"It'll take at least half an hour to get back and I want to shower before dinner." The blonde stated as the shrieking shack came into view along with Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Ron who were arguing rather loudly. Draco made a soft gasping noise noticing them and moved to approach them but Harry caught his arm and received a questioning look as he pulled the invisibility cloak out of the rucksack holding the flour baby and threw it over them.

"Potter, what the hell?" The blonde hissed as Harry shushed him and pressed them closer together so they were completely hidden.

"They cannot see us now." Harry whispered slowly walking the blonde forward through the thinner, more icy and crisp snow that didn't crunch as much or cause footprints and moved closer towards them.

"Care to tell me what the ferret bastard has done to Harry?" Ron snarled with menace and Harry felt Draco tense with a defensive stance and stopped walking, the paper bag of pink confectionary rustling as his hold tightened and the hand hanging at his side, pressed against Harry's upper thigh, clenched angrily.

"Draco has done absolutely nothing to Potter!" Blaise retorted angrily whilst Hermione stood looking pissed off at the red head's antagonism and Pansy stood a good couple of yards away from her looking venomously at her unfortunate partner.

"Yeah right! The other day the little slut was straddling him by the lake, even the bitch saw, she can't deny it!" Ron shrieked whilst Pansy looked ready to boil, Blaise looked horrified because he clearly hadn't been made away of the falling accident because it was that unimportant, Hermione face palmed and the blonde in question became noticeably more riled and Harry firmly wrapped an arm around his torso to prevent him from charging towards his 'best friend' and pummeling him into the cold hard ground.

"Cool it," He murmured softly against wisps of platinum blonde hair and the Slytherin male angrily chewed on one of his marshmallow sweets to prevent himself from cussing about the redheaded Gryffindor.

"Draco is not a slut you freckle faced bastard!" Pansy hissed in return picking up a hunk of particularly icy snow and hurling it at the boy, hitting him on his collar close to the neck.

"Why you cock-sucking little whore!" Ron bellowed before Blaise punched him square in the face and the redhead tumbled to the ground before getting up and going for the dark skinned male.

"Potter~" Draco growled and Harry tightened his grip on him as the blonde struggled and writhed a little, clearly wanting to help beat the shit out of Ron or rather, by the looks of things, make things even because Ron was a tank when it came to fist fights. "Potter let me go! He's going to hurt Blaise!" Harry tightened his grip more so as Draco turned completely in his hold and started beating his chest in order to get away.

"Leave it else he'll whack you one also." Harry growled at him but it made no difference, as Pansy let out a shriek as Ron punched Blaise in the eye and the Slytherin male fell to the ground and Hermione screamed at Ron to stop.

The redhead approached and drew his leg back, ready to kick the boy keening on the floor right in the stomach and Draco wrenched himself from Harry's hold before an unknown force threw the power absorbed Weasley male clean off the floor and the snow of the ground was punched upwards in several places one after the other as unseen magic whacked the redheaded male several times over for the best part of a minute until he screamed out in agony and it stopped.

The blonde ran, full out sprinted down the slope across the snow towards his friend whom was trying to sit up with a bloodied nose that was potentially broken, breaking his cover and dropping the bag of sweets on the floor, next to Harry who didn't move, whilst both Pansy and Hermione hurried over, leaving Ron sprawled out alone and bleeding on the ground.

"Blaise!" Draco cried, kneeling down by his wounded friend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, still being careful of his injuries and then turning to Harry menacingly. "Thanks for letting your bastard of a friend beat him up Potter." He screamed angrily before turning back to his charge and asking him inaudible questions.

* * *

...and so... They sat once more in McGonagall's office, awaiting the verdict from the no doubt angry headmistress, whilst Draco gently padded Blaise's purpling and swelling eye and bloodied nose, that fortunately wasn't broken, with a silk towel square. Pansy and Hermione hush whispered together, perhaps getting their story straight and Harry watched them whilst sat next to Ron, not talking at all.

The Professor in question entered followed by Madam Pomfrey and Snape and Harry grimaced at the greasy haired professor's presence. This couldn't be good.

"Care to explain to me why you lot are back in my office, Mr Zabini with a black eye and Mr Weasley covered in cuts and bruises?" The woman shrieked and all of them cringed.

"Blaise got into a fight with Weasley because he called me a cock-sucking whore!" Pansy announced angrily, giving the hawk eyed witch a set straight and confidant stare before looking at the red headed boy who had several cuts across his face, one dangerously close to his eye, a hate filled and venomous glare that could almost burn flesh.

"Is this true Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked searching for what she saw as the absolute truth and Hermione looked at her ginger haired friend with a hurt expression before giving a short, contrite and self torn nod.

"Then why is Mr Weasley covered in various cuts and bruises?" She queried and they looked blank. Professor Snape however strolled forward with his robes billowing ominously towards the two Slytherin boys and clasped one of Draco's svelte hands, upturning it and revealing red and angry looking burn marks and murmured something like 'you need to treat these' before the blonde male quickly snatched his hand away and gave a sad and hurt smile to his injured friend.

"It would appear that Mr Malfoy's potent magic spiraled when Mr Zabini was being attacked by Mr Weasley, it must have acted in an attacking form rather than defense and thus injured Mr Weasley in the process." The dark, greasy haired wizard deduced and the Blonde grimaced as the dark haired girl next to him placed a comforting hand on his shoulder because he was now involved.

The hawk eyed headmistress mused for a moment, eyes scanning over the group. "And where was Mr Potter during all of this?" she asked with an accusatory tone.

"He stayed out of it." Blaise stated in a tone Harry couldn't class as to whether it was bitter or just simply stating fact, but he felt the burn silver orbs were now giving him in return.

McGonagall mused a little more before adjusting her hat and brushing a finger across the skin about her lips and focused on them. "In that case. Mr Weasley will be eliminated from the Flour baby assignment and will attend daily potions classes with the rest of the assignment drop outs as well as nightly detentions with Professor Snape or Mr Filch, Miss Parkinson will continue the assignment paired with Miss Granger and Mr Zabini when he is cleared up, your things will be moved to a larger group dorm and if you will wait behind I shall give you your knew password and Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter will continue as before, however Mr Malfoy I suggest you take some tonic from now on to control your omnipotent magic as we do not want something like this to occur again else there will be grave consequences. Am I clear?" She ended small eyes staring piercingly at them and a group 'Yes professor' was murmured.

Draco stormed towards their room and didn't even wait for Harry to catch up before entering, making him have to say the password separately to get in.

"Why are you so upset?" Harry asked as the bathroom door was slammed in his face before being wrenched open by a severally haggard looking blonde.

"Why am I so upset?" He shrieked hysterically and Harry even stepped back, "Let's see! My best friend is fucking badly hurt because you wouldn't let me go and fucking protect him from your fucking bastard of a friend! My magic fucking spiraled so my hands are fucking killing me! Severus is going to fucking owl my fucking parents letting them know that my magic fucking spiraled out! I'm going to end up with a fucking Howler over it or worse when I go home and tomorrow I'm going to have to fucking camp in a fucking tent in the fucking cold with you and now I'm also going to have to take that fucking disgusting tonic that will fucking sedate me and make me feel like absolute fucking shit in order to calm my fucking magic down so I don't fucking kill anybody!" (That's 17 btw~ I counted)

"Just fucking breathe before you pass out!" (18) Harry order and obediently the blonde breathed in and out heavily, before shakily shutting the bathroom door and the sound of the shower started.

Harry exhaled himself before walking over to the rucksack on the kitchen counter, released the flour baby from its packed confines and pulled out the large bottle of chilled fire-whisky they'd smuggled and placed it onto the counter. He got out a glass to pour it into debating about and then taking a second glass and filling it just over halfway full.

He padded over to the bathroom door and slowly pushed in open, not looking at anywhere in particular before placing it on the cosmetics shelf gently and looking up at the blonde who had only just noticed him and had his hands still in his hair and mouthed a delayed 'thanks' realizing the gift.

Harry pulled himself out of the room completely staring up the ceiling before exhaling deeply and slumping down the door. The blonde had been taking a cooler shower and his dream proportions were quite on target.

* * *

**Reviews will bring forth a better update I swear! It involves Harry, Draco, The flour baby (Holy crap? really)... One tent, One sleeping bag? and A bottle of firewhisky. ;) **

**Till next time. X  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Hai! So~ to be blunt I absolutely! positively! hate this chapter! Don't know why...it's late...not very well written...sketchy in places and could do with a rewrite but meh. you reviewed I'm not going to hold it up... maybe I'm paranoid let me know? **

**Many thanks to my reviews and those with multiple reviews! As you can see i'm still trying to keep to my many reviews-early update scheme. gets a little harder now as the story progresses**

**Anyway: Do not own HP, this isn't beta-d, this is rushed, It's 2:37Am english time. I need sleep. Lovely reviews telling me its either bad or good would be a nice thing to wake up to later on...today?**

**lets go~**

* * *

"Okay remaining students! Children benefit from many different experiences in life and holidays and trips are a significant part of this. So, for your second assignment you are spending a night camping." Professor McGonagall announced and a large resounding groan came from the mass of students fresh from there dinner and standing in a group.

"However out of all those remaining, only thirty teams can take part due to safety regulations, so there are only thirty tents out there, and fewer are put up ready. So in order to lay claim to a tent you must be both sat inside it with your flour baby and various other supplies." As summoned, a table appeared with various roll mats, lanterns, sleeping bags and other things and Madam Hooch stepped in line with the hawk eyed headmistress. "On the whistle!" She called and the Quidditch instructor pulled the small metal device to her dry, chapped lips and the high pitched, shrill ring of the whistle hit the air and the students set off.

"You go get supplies and I'll try and locate a tent." Harry shouted at Draco and he grumbled, marching off towards the item table and decisively deciding to get one of everything, rather than be greedy like other people and take more than one of everything.

The blonde had grabbed all the items on offer of the table when Harry rushed over and grabbed his wrist to gain attention. "I've found out the location of a set up tent know one else knows about, I can read Hagrid like a book." Harry stated proudly to him before lighting a lantern because it was getting a little too dark and frog marching him in an adamant direction, passed other teams which were scrambling and fighting over ready done tents and others doing the same whilst trying to set tents up.

Harry picked up the pace noticing they were being followed by a couple of watchful Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams who had caught onto their determined and confident route. Until they reached the gate to the forbidden forest.

"No. Way. In. Bloody. Hell!" Draco shouted angrily clutching the items in his arms angrily whilst Harry gave him a put out look.

"Are you still scared from first year?" Harry asked casually with a snide undertone and the blonde exhaled a pissed off 'No!' barging past him angrily and opening the gate before marching inside allowing Harry to follow and directly there, right in front of them stood the tent, readymade and pegged out.

Without a moment's hesitation Draco was in, obviously feeling much safer by the flimsy synthetic fabric of the temporary home and he happily laid out the items he'd gathered ready for their nights stay. One Lantern, One Sleeping Bag, One Blow-Up Sleeping Roll Mat and One Blow Up Pillow and as Harry got into the tent, saw the note that said leaving the tent before the morning was a forfeit and that the tent was charmed meaning the inhabitants would have no need to use the bathroom, realised the blonde's clueless action but couldn't do anything about it.

"Malfoy, you do realise you only collected one sleeping bag and we needed two right?" Harry asked and the blonde shot him a look before mildly cussing and going to sulk in one of the tent corners

"So…umm…Have you ever met this Lord Averley?" Harry quizzed tentatively trying to start up a conversation and stone eyes stared at him momentarily before the blonde shook his head loosely and the questioning brunette male frowned. "But what if he's some hideous, hunchbacked and arthritic old man?"

Draco puffed out air in amusement and shifted his legs so they could stretch out a little, "Then I would still marry him, looks aren't everything you know." He responded casually whilst Harry's nose wrinkled, causing him slight discomfort from the nasal bridge of his glasses.

"Well first of all, hearing you, who has higher self appearance standards than any other person that I know, say that looks aren't everything is completely obscure and secondly you want you children right? So how would you have children with another guy and I mean seriously? Would you seriously have sex with that!" The emerald eyed male asked with some amusement in his voice and received a snort in return.

"Why should I divulge to you, whom has consistently pissed me off and tormented me for the past seven years of my life and probably will do once this whole charade of a partnership is over and we stop 'playing nice', any personal information about myself?" The blonde challenged, raising a fair eyebrow and Harry could help but smile.

"Well if we really are 'playing nice' then divulging personal information shouldn't hurt and we have hours to kill…how about we do a deal, you answer my questions and I'll answer yours?" Harry responded and got an incredulous look.

"What makes you think I want to know a single personal thing about you potter?" Draco jeered and Harry rolled his eyes whilst holding a thin lipped smile. "Why did you refuse my hand of friendship when we first joined Hogwarts?"

"Because I'd never had a single friend before and when you insulted Ron it instantly made me relate you to my Muggle relatives and my Muggle cousin who constantly put down anything I was fond of. Would you seriously have sex with a hunchbacked arthritic?" Harry finished and retained his tight smile and glanced towards the blonde, who's lips were pursed slightly in thought.

"If I married him I would have to, else my marriage wouldn't be consummated." Draco breathed and joined his gaze to emerald orbs. "If you're as powerful as everyone claims, why the hell don't you fix your eyesight?" He asked with irritation.

"Never thought to and I don't know a strong enough spell in order to cure it, I'm literally blind without glasses….answer me other question now." he received a cross look, "…Please?"

"If I was to have sex with a wizard with a high level of omnipotent magic there is a possibility I could get pregnant. On my father's side there is some blood from a specialized magical creature."

"Like a Veela?" Harry questioned and the blonde nodded softly.

"Something like that, I wouldn't be up for a mixed gender auction otherwise." Harry eyed him watchfully as the blonde opened up the despised magic controlling tonic and took an unsavory swig of it before shoving the bottle back into the bag with distain.

"…Do you have a preference?" Harry asked quietly before withdrawing in his seated position, concerned he'd crossed the line.

"What between genders?…I wouldn't know…I haven't any experience in that sort of thing and since my thirteenth birthday I've been aware that my potential future partner could be either male or female." Draco mused equally quietly and Harry frowned again.

"But wait…Surely you've…well…" Harry stopped mid sentence at the blonde's expression which was completely clueless looking and Harry flushed, absolutely beetroot red, even down his neck, "Well you…you've fantasized right?…Wh..Whilst touching yourself…haven't you?" He asked in a panicky voice and a equally bright flush lighted the blondes cheeks.

"Touched myself? You mean masturbated?…why would I?"

There was an incredibly awkward silence before Harry loudly started choking on air and received a very unimpressed look.

"Seriously?" Harry gasped out before chuckling to himself, "You can't be bloody serious! That's taking things way too far now." and Draco gave him a deadly serious look.

"I am being serious." He responded folding his arms and then his legs so he was in a stronger seating position.

"Why?" Harry asked moving his arms around to emphasize his question.

"Why not? It's a pureblood tradition to be as pure and chaste as possible before marriage."

"Exactly! It's another crackpot tradition and the reason you Slytherin lot are so uptight, because you're all sexually frustrated I mean answer me this. What happens when it gets up?" Harry asked incredulously and smirked.

"What do you mean, 'when it gets up?'" Draco hissed and looked positively scandalized, his pupils shrinking dramatically and the brunette male savored the expression on the blonde's face.

"You know exactly what I mean, so~ what do you do?" Harry leered, moving closer to the blonde who was looking at him like he had confessed to murdering a ward full of new born babies. He inched ever so much more closer and suddenly he went blind. "Malfoy! Give me back my bloody glasses."

Draco let out a breezy laugh which soon turned into a cackle as the brunette flailed his arms at his trying to snatch his glasses from the blonde's hands which were hidden behind his back now. "No I don't think I will!" He announced proudly as the dark haired male made another futile grab to get his glasses before placing strong hands on lean shoulders and closing them firm and with control.

"You're completely chaste right?" Harry asked, blinking a couple of times trying to gain vision which never came.

"Of course." Draco puffed out and fingers tightened around his shoulders with control.

"What about kissing, have you had your first kiss yet?" Harry whispered and the blonde tensed in his hold. "If you don't return my glasses, I'll take it." he challenged and momentarily opened wide, ill sighted eyes at the threat.

"You wouldn't." Draco snorted with derision but a single svelte hand had grasped a tan wrist and was trying to pry it off him.

"Oh I would! Last chance Malfoy, give me my glasses or I'll steal it." Harry chimed and the blonde he couldn't see properly tried to fight him off again but failed. "Well?" no response came and Harry chuckled darkly tightening his hold almost painfully and pulled the blonde's lithe body closer.

Draco squirmed desperately in his hold before Harry pulled the blonde closer so he was practically sitting in his lap and in order to gain some strength Draco lowered his knees either side of the brunette's body in order to get some pushing off power. However Harry pre-empted his actions and as soon as the blonde's knees touched the tent floor, Harry flipped them, emitting a shriek from the Slytherin male as he was now pinned down at the pelvis by his partially blind Gryffindor counterpart, with his legs either side of said males body.

Harry snickered as he squirmed a little more and shut his eyes painfully tightly waiting for the cruel impact that was going to mar him a make him loose one of his many pure aspects he had worked so hard through his life to protect, and yet he was powerless, without his omnipotent magic as a final resort due to that damned stupid tonic he knew he shouldn't have taken.

Strong hands slid down his arms now and reached his wrists and now he wished he'd just given the damned glasses to the youth on top of him, but he'd been embarrassed thoroughly and another part of him couldn't bear to lose to the potter boy whilst the rational part refused to blurt out the final 'here's you glasses'

An ever so slightly textured softness pressed ever so slightly against his lips and grey eyes snapped open as the other male drew away and put on his glasses he'd somehow recovered in the moment.

Harry blinked into vision and stared at the blonde with a slightly heavy brow as a short moment passed before shaky fingertips ever so gently slid against plump rose lips before being replaced by the blondes whole palm and then the other one and then tears started to ceaselessly fall from silver eyes and Harry heart clenched painfully.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Harry stated piteously and leaking silver orbs flitted to him full of despise and pure hatred and he swallowed hard before letting out a shallow breath. "I mean you were already pretty pissed off at me for the Ron and Blaise incident and collecting the tent items, huh?" A sad smile graced his lips and grey eyes softened, ever so slightly and slim hands removed from the blondes mouth to wipe the few tears away.

"I think we should go to sleep now potter." Draco stated with a controlled voice and Harry grabbed the sleeping bag and stretched it out a little eyeing it with a soft frown.

"From experience it gets painfully cold in a tent at night even with the sleeping bag, so how do you want to do this?" Harry sighed looking at the blonde who was mentally berating himself for allowing the other male to see him in such a weak state whilst crying.

"We are going to have to share," He exhaled mournfully, "Just make sure we don't have any more physical contact than predicament possible, I'm having a seriously difficult time not punching the shit out of you right now."

Harry nodded with an incredibly small smile and unzipped one whole side of the sleeping bag laying it out on the blown up sleeping mat completely. Before looking at the blonde with an apologetic expression. "It's too small for us to sleep side by side , so one of us will have to sleep 'on top' of the other…how much do you weight?" Harry asked very cautiously and grey eyes blinked once or twice.

"Less than you." Draco groused and Harry breathed out a sigh as he clambered onto the mat and onto the laid out part of the bag with his arms held above his head. The blonde grumbled to himself something inaudible before clambering over to the other male and slowly and with a grimace, lowered his form onto the other male so they were laid flush against each other and Harry dragged the zip upwards slowly, tightening the fabric over them so they were finally set. Except they weren't.

The lantern was still lit and Draco soon shifted and pulled his hands up and over Harry's head grasping the bottle of fire whisky and pulling the cork out the top.

"If you drink that your core body temperature with decrease and you'll be cold." Harry mused looking upwards as the blonde hauled himself across him so he could drink with ease.

"I don't bloody care, I'm going through a troubled time right now thanks to you and thus, I'm going to drink all of this so you can't have any." The Malfoy heir sneered before gulping down a fair amount.

"if you drink that much you'll get drunk!" Harry exclaimed with a sigh and the blonde simply drank continuously until the bottle was empty before putting it to the side and sliding back down into the bag. "Well that was stupid Harry sighed, pulling a hand out of the warmth and flicking the lantern light off before removing his glasses and placing them in the tent side pocket ready to sleep.

Around twenty minutes later, in which the blonde had squirmed the whole time in search of comfort to sleep and kept Harry annoyingly awake.

"Potter…I'm cold." He whispered ever so quietly but it cut through the almost silence of the tent like a knife.

"What did I tell you Malfoy." Harry sighed softly and felt the blonde's hands grasp at his collar bones gently and he slid his own hands around the other male's lower back pressing them forcefully together and generating a little more heat.

"I'm still cold," The blonde whined and Harry puffed out air a little before rolling them over so the blonde was beneath him and slowly svelte hands trailed up his throat and then up his neck into his hairline, thumbs hooked over his ears and nails softly raking his scalp.

Harry felt his lower back and spine tingle at the sensation and let out a soft gasp and retrieved his glasses so he could envision the blonde who was smiling with a sort of tired docility.

"Malfoy you have drank way too much." He stated plainly as the blonde blinked languidly and slid his hands away before sliding one up his throat and Adams apple up to his lips, which he tapped gently before he began to trace over them excruciatingly slowly in a repetitive circle. "Malfoy?"

The blonde in question removed his finger from Harry's mouth slowly and much to Harry's shock brought said appendage to his own lips before slowly opening his mouth and pushing his finger inside and then visibly sucking it and Harry was instantly hard.

He groaned softly, pulling said blonde from his sexual reverie and earning a relaxed a serene smile and that was absolutely it.

Without prior warning he shoved his hands down the blonde's body and clutched his buttocks sharply and crashed their lips together, allowing his tongue into the blonde's never before entered mouth and exploring it rigorously, with the blonde's tongue simply sliding sensually against his own and not fighting him at all.

He broke away rapidly breathing sharply and ripped his hands out from the blondes lace underwear and wrapped them tightly around the blondes frame instead. Rolling them over again and removing his glasses and turning out the lantern again and slowly drifting off to sleep despite the blonde suckling gently on his neck.

* * *

**Told you so~ :/  
**

**Till next time X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! Yayyy~ **  
**Sorry for the long delay of update, unfortunately said chapter is more of a filler and i unfortunately necessary... And it was an absolute bitch to write and I needed to do essays and coursework so yeah.**

**Thank you to my many reviewers! Ahhh~ reviews make me so happy! :D So thank you and try and keep it up, despite the damn filler chapter!**

**Itanaru101 (Melissa) ~ soon your questions will all be answered!  
...but not in this here chapter Mwhahahahahahaha! **

* * *

In short, Draco Malfoy was avoiding him.

Despite the fact that whilst being flour baby partners/parents and having to be in a fairly close proximity to each other all of the time, the blonde was still managing the impossible and for some reason which Harry couldn't quite decipher, it was really, really starting to get on his none existent tits.

So much so that three days after the kissing fiasco, on a Wednesday morning, he cracked. At breakfast, and shrieked at the blonde, for all the students and staff to hear, or to be told later in gossip, 'Stop bloody avoiding me!' which in theory was completely preposterous seeing as they were sitting parallel to each other, at the same table, at the time.

…and now he was getting an unbearable amount of pep talks, sympathizing pats on the back and advice, half the time from students he'd never even seen or talked to before and didn't know, about his 'lovers spat' with the blonde and the only people who were treating him with a shred of dignity and not trying to 'help him', were the 97% of Slytherins who were devout pureblood traditionalists and knew that it was impossible for the boy-who-lived and the only Malfoy heir to have anything going on in the sexual or loving relationship area and Harry was growing at little more respect for them, for leaving him alone…which they did anyway if they weren't trying to piss him off or maim him.

Even Ron had somewhat joined the sympathizers… But he was at least talking to him again.

"You know we've been friends for a long time now mate and it kind of pisses me off that you didn't feel you could tell me you had a thing for the ferret, but I can see you're having a hard time since he dumped you so I'll forgive you this time." The redhead stated as they sat at an earlier round of breakfast because Harry was in need of space…from the blonde giving him space…which made absolutely no sense but at the same time completely did. To him and his sympathizers anyway and Ron had just chosen to have an early breakfast anyway, and was apparently in higher spirits since no longer being paired with Pansy who he had a severe personality clash with.

"Well thanks for that Ron," Harry responded cheerfully before his smile dropped, "But contrary to popular belief nothing is, has or was going on between me and Malfoy and I certainly don't have a thing for him."

The redhead frowned at him completely and Harry couldn't eat his pancakes being watched like that.

"Really mate? Because apart from the fact you've been moping around since last Wednesday when you publicly fell out, every time I see you together you either give him the sort of looks Seamus gives Lavender Brown when she wears a really low top or the type of look Neville gave Luna when she told him she was going away during the whole of the Christmas holidays."

Harry stared at his red headed friend like he'd grown a second head before glaring through his glasses at him. "I do not look at him like that." He hissed and Ron held potentially the only skeptical look he'd ever held in his life before his mouth went agape and his eyes bulged.

"Oh my Merlin fucking God! You really do fancy him!" Ron announced and a random witch they'd never seen before strolled past and make a very obvious 'Well Durrr' and Harry shook his head rigorously.

"No I bloody well don't!" Harry retorted with as much volume even though he was trying to quiet down the other boy.

"Uhhhh yeah, you do." Ron answered shaking his head to himself with a wide expression. "You don't think you do, but you do… no wonder Ginny said that you were completely selfish in bed. You're actually completely gay! That's why!… I am a bloody genius!"

Harry looked at his redheaded friend with despair, not so much for the fact he'd accused him of being gay, or selfish in bed both of which were completely impossible or the fact he'd let him know he knew that Harry had 'done it' with his sister, and not cared that he had, No. Harry despaired that Ron thought himself a genius.

"Ron I am not gay." Harry tried to reason and the red head chuckled.

"Really? You haven't had any sex dreams about him? Because according to mione you have." Ron snickered and Harry turned absolutely livid.

" told you!" He squawked and the red head nodded enthusiastically as the few people in the dining hall looked at them.

"Face it Harry you like Malfoy, for some bloody ridiculous reason! But anyway, why did you fall out in the first place?" Ron queried his blue eyes bright with childish curiosity and interest and Harry swallowed knowing he couldn't deny his friend any information he would eventually divulge to Hermione, because that just wouldn't be fair.

"We fell out because I kissed him." Harry answered, deciding to not mention the fact that when Harry woke up the following morning the blonde in his inebriated state had divested them of absolutely all their clothes and was responsible for several sore hickeys on Harry's throat and despite the fact he'd been the one to plant them and his throat and body was completely unscathed, Harry had been beaten (smacked around the face) within an inch of his life and then the avoidance came.

"Seriously? But I could have sworn my bollocks off that Malfoy was gay, maybe he's already taken?" Ron looked dubious.

"Technically he is. Turns out Malfoy isn't a slut like we thought actually the complete opposite." Harry collapsed onto the wooden table after pushing his pancakes away and covering his head with his hands.

"The ferret's a fridge?" Ron mused loudly; amusement clear in his voice and Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"In a way… basically the prissy purebloods have this stupid tradition where they can't have sex, heck! They can't even wank!"

"Bloody hell, seriously?" Ron asked with his mouth agape and looking as if he about to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right so I kissed him, it started as a threat because he stole my glasses, so I'd steal his first kiss. So I did and he got upset and now this!" Harry said throwing his hands up into the air to simulate 'this'

"So you stole the ferrets first kiss and now he's pissed off at you!" Ron exclaimed with a quirked eyebrow. "That's absolutely nothing!"

"Yes it is! Potter we need to talk!" Their conversation was interrupted by a new voice and they turned to a solemn looking Blaise flanked by Pansy Parkinson who was sharing his look and a haplessly smiling Hermione.

The newly arrived students sat at the table and began to dig in except Blaise who sat opposite the bespectacled boy and stared at him with unrelenting eyes.

"Lord Averley is a forty-nine year old repulsive socialite man, who weighs around the twenty stone mark, is known to take delight in extreme sadism and is rumored to have raped three underage Muggle boys." Blaise said in monotone staring directly into emerald eyes without phasing.

"How can his parents let him marry such a man?" Harry asked staring back at him despite Ron's confused stare at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy won't even know." Pansy stated quietly and Harry turned to her as she looked up at him with tired and upset looking eyes, "Lord Averley is one of the board directors of the company dealing with Draco's auction, he is a very undesirable man and he knows it, so he could have easily pulled strings and had the letters to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy cancelled."

"Why doesn't Draco know who he is?"

Both the Slytherins held a soft, sad and identical closed mouth smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are incredibly protective over Draco," Pansy said gently and took a sip of orange juice, "They try and keep him away from the scourge of the Wizarding world." To which Ron snorted and received a disparaging look from Hermione.

Harry frowned and brought a hand to his temples and massaged them firmly. "So we need to contact Draco's parents, you got an owl?" He asked and both of them gave him a weird look.

"Draco's parents only accept owl's from family and close friends." They chorused and then Blaise's expression became indescribable.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape had a floo system installed into the dungeons so we could visit home more often, you could use that to visit Malfoy Manor!" He stated with a grin forming over his face.

Harry stared at them before getting up from the table, "I'll go now then, tell him that I've gone to do something." He announced his mind to set on his chosen task to remember that fact that Lucius Malfoy, especially, hated him with a vengeance and that Narcissa Malfoy had never shown any inclination of thinking kindly of him either.

"Gone to do what?" The tell tale voice sounded from behind him and Harry turned to face the blonde who was giving him a cross look, in other words, he knew that he was being discussed and that the 'tell him I've gone to do something' did not impress him in any way at all.

Harry breathed out and lifted his hands, before grasping silk shirt covered shoulders and clutching them at a distance. "I'll be back later." He breathed before releasing the blonde and striding away leaving said male standing holding the flour baby looking a little dumbstruck…until the serious irritation that the Malfoy heir had been concealing came through with full force.

"Oi! Stop right there! Don't you dare walk away from me!" The blonde screeched with rage and Harry glanced behind himself momentarily to meet fiery looking eyes before breaking out into a run out of the main hall.

He sprinted, Oh God did he sprint! Sprinted like a fire breathing Hungarian horntail dragon was chasing him (technically a dragon was) towards the Slytherin dungeons with vigor. To a normal student it would appear that he was a little too enthusiastic to get to potions class, or he was late...probably late.

He exhaled a relieved sigh as he approached the fireplace with the tell tale pot of green powder attached to the wall and grabbed a generous handful and thanked Professor Snape for once in his life, despite the fact that it was completely unfair the Slytherins had this and no other house did. Plus he was sure it was against Hogwarts policy but he had bigger fish to fry than a rule breaking, mean and greasy potions teacher.

He looked around to see if the coast was clear, which it was thankfully and turned to stand in the fireplace ready to leave…He was met by piercing silver eyes and he stiffened instantly whilst he received a calculating look from the blonde and his tightened glare that were almost searching for the answer through him.

Harry sighed loudly making it clear to the blonde he really didn't want him around right now…not that it made any difference whatsoever and he stood next to the blonde in the fireplace, in awkward silence for a short moment as two Slytherin first years walked by and gave them a shared sly look and one waggled his eyebrows suggestively and the other winked before they ran off snickering and left them stood. A fierce blush spread across Harry's face whilst the other male looked incredibly unimpressed and folded his arms in an annoyed attitude.

"I'm not leaving you know." He stated bluntly and blinked his eyes to give the bespectacled male a forceful look.

"Yeah don't I know it?" Harry spat and scuffled his feet in the very few ashes produced from journeys past.

"I also know that whatever you're playing at concerns me."

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat roughly before sending the blonde the same sort of look a child does when it's mother has taken away an object that they wanted to play with but was going to cause a mess and threw down the green substance igniting colorful flames that engulfed them.

"Malfoy Manor!" He announced as clearly as possible and he received a personally violated look as the green flames took them away leaving the fireplace bare and empty.

* * *

**Told ya so~ :/ Updates will make the next chapter (which is already written) be posted in the next 24hours! and it's plotty...as in good plotty...as in my mind skipped this chapter and wanted to write said chapter to the most amazing standard it's that plotty...I think you should review :]**

**Till next time anyway X**

**Hollita **


	8. Chapter 8

**Urghhh it's updated. Finally. It was going to be updated sooner but life decided to get sucky and I had to deal with shit first before i could update.**

**plotty chapter is plotty and opens up lots of future chapters.**

**you may not like it...but I do... :/**  
**Muchas Gracias to my many reviewers! you make me so happy and it is such a joy to read your wonderful reviews so keep them up! they make my day! and chapters come easier that way! (it rhymes~ don't judge me)**

**Anyway onto said chapter!**

* * *

They arrived in a large living room which was ornately decorated with a blue and gold colour scheme that had a very French and elegant feel to it and the blonde marched out of the fireplace onto the rug in front and gave the bespectacled brunette male, who was enraptured in taking in the perfectly decorated room, a look that could melt iron.

"Why the hell are we here Potter?" Draco growled and a large crack sounded through the air as a house elf appeared and walked up to the blonde and tugged on his robe and the blonde let out an almighty shriek of shock, "Fuck off before I boil you, you little shit!" He screamed after his initial fear, batting the house elf away and Harry's brow knitted together angrily and he marched up to the blonde and grabbed his offensive hand and squeezed tightly.

"Don't treat him like that." He boomed at the blonde who gave him a defiant look and snatched his hand away fiercely turning to the elf who was cowering at the side of them.

"Go and get my mother!" The blonde commanded with authority yet with a lighter tone and the small helper nodded before scuttling off along the halls making little pitter-pattering sounds on his way. "This is my house, why are we in my house? I can do whatever I like in my house, but why are we in it?" Draco shrieked at him hysterically and another figure entered the doorway gently.

Harry was lost for words and now the blonde was physically shaking with anger and a little shock, his hands clenched at his sides as his mother walked into the room at a pace and placed a gentle hand on her sons shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Dragon, your father and I have brought you some fantastic new clothes and gifts from Versailles; they're still wrapped on your bed. Why don't you go and look through them whilst Mr. Potter and I have a chat." She whispered into his ear before kissing him softly on the temple and the blonde nodded jerkily and passed her the flour baby before walking out with his back ramrod straight and his arms straight swinging at his sides.

She turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow, almost identical to how Draco's looked when lifted and shifted the flour baby in her arms.

"Mr. Potter, are you here to see me or my husband?" She asked with an unimpressed tone and Harry straightened himself out to look a little more respectable in front of her.

"Well it is something that concerns both of you but I would at least like to talk to you about it now." He answered with a gulp and her lips twitched in an unreadable fashion. It was strange how imposing she could be despite not being harsh looking and having the female equivalent of Draco's slight body. "Umm it concerns this." Harry mumbled delving in his robe pocket and fishing out the crumpled mess that was her son's informative letter that the brunette male had secretly commandeered.

He passed it awkwardly and watched as she gave him a skeptical look before opening it out and straightening it as much as possible before reading it slowly, word by word, rather than skimming over it, but she at least read it twice.

If there was any time to take a blackmail photograph of the Malfoy Lady it was now. Her sharp yet attractive features became more exposed making her face look gaunt and aged. Her rouged lips tightened from their usually full pout and became thin and tight despite her mouth opening. Her perfectly waxed eyebrows crumpled into a rigid knitted frown and the small crow's feet that distorted from her eyes giving away the fact she was a now aging woman grew in size and severity.

But the worst was her eyes. They became hollow and void of the natural sparkle they should have had, the white of them seemed to engulf her now watery and blurred irises which seemed to equally absorb her pupils which became painfully small and she let out a small uncontrollable choked sob as a perfectly manicured hand clasped over her mouth and she looked up at him with her hurt expression.

"This is terrible." She whispered hoarsely before seating herself down on the lavish settee and Harry to the initiative to join her.

"I was curious as to the marital auction so I questioned Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson about it and they said Lord Averley was a horrible man and that he would probably misuse his powers to ensure you didn't get any notification of his bid." Harry stated as helpfully as he could and she nodded sharply, her upset clearly turned to mild rage.

"Lord Averley has had an eye on our son ever since he was born. He originally wanted to marry Lucius when he was younger but Draco's grandfather saw through the man before anyone else did and disallowed it. The man has an obsession with blonde males." She stated angrily staring with hatred towards the letter, "Our excuse to him was that we didn't want Draco to be married off to anyone with an age exceeding twenty five, however due to the many suitor applications we received on Draco's thirteenth birthday we decided to set up a marital auction for him, because most pureblood families never trust each other and are often unwilling to pass on a great deal of wealth to another family, the idea was simple; he or she who paid the most for Draco would be the one with the most regard for him, You must understand Mr. Potter that Draconis is very precious to both me and my husband."

Harry nodded gently and watched a small sad smile grace her features and she exhaled shakily. "At the time, Averley had nothing to do with the marital auction houses, but word would have inevitably spread and that man will stop at nothing to have Draco. The fact he absolved our notifications of bid details proves that. In the end we played directly into his hands."

She broke down at this point and brought her hands to her eyes to cover her tears, but by the way she was shaking, her whole body racked with tremors, it was clear to see her distress and Harry tentatively brought a comforting hand and enclosed it on the soft silken fabric of her clothes on her shoulder.

"Cissy, I'm back! You'll never guess what they're trying to pass through the ministry now! That bastard Auror Shacklebolt believes that making Muggles aware of the magical world would lower the level of Muggle deaths from rogue magical creatures and those using the dark arts! It's bloody idiotic! it'll only cause mass hysteria and panic and will endanger both wizard and creature exploitation worldwide!"

The voice of the Malfoy sire echoed through the room as the blonde haired man in question came to the doorway languidly before stiffening at the sight of his wife sobbing into her hands with Harry Potter, the four eyed bane of his and his son's life who he could very well throttle for just existing, somewhat comforting her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He snarled angrily at Harry who frowned at him whilst his wife, who's eyes were red and sore with tears, looked up at him with an earth shattering look that screamed trouble.

"Lu please come and look at this." She whispered with a tear affected voice and the blonde man strode over and took the letter from her shaking hand quickly but not with force. Harry watched glumly as his facial expression took a similar turn to his wife's and he collapsed to seat on the opposing settee and moved a hand to clasp his temples.

"Mr. Potter came to make us aware of this; he was paired with Draco for a school assignment and after consulting Zabini and Parkinson's children became concerned that we weren't aware of this." The blonde haired woman told her husband who simply nodded dully.

"Where is Draconis now?" He asked gruffly putting down the letter and staring at the floor, his hands now clasped together in front of him.

"I sent him upstairs to unwrap his gifts." She exhaled gently and a small smile graced the man's lips, but only for a moment.

"Mr., Mrs. Malfoy," Harry interrupted and they both turned to him with an expectant and attentive expression, "Can you find someone else for Ma-Draco to marry?" He asked and they both looked down at the floor and silence ensued.

"Mr. Potter, Pureblood families apart from our own, should never be trusted. It would be a complete scandal for us to draw Draco out of the auction anyway and in order to avoid marriage to Lord Averley. It would bring irreversible shame upon the Malfoy name if anyone was to find out it was to avoid our son's marriage to another and we cannot start a marital link between two families without telling them the absolute truth." Narcissa stated bluntly and Harry frowned with a cross expression.

"But what about marrying him to someone he's friends with like Blaise or Pansy?" Harry asked and received raised eyebrows. In fact a part of him had decided that raised eyebrows was clearly a trademark of the Malfoy family, part of him wanted to snicker, but now wasn't the time.

"All of our family friends have a marital bond with ours somewhere along the line, even dating back as far as the 11th century, We can't risk interbreeding ruining our line no matter how small the strain." Lucius answered in a depressive tone and Harry couldn't help but

"What about marrying someone who isn't a pureblood?" Harry asked wincing slightly at what was going to come in return to his question.

"Absolutely Not!"

"No!"

As expected, he sighed and both the blondes parents relaxed slightly and he stared at them and they stared at him.

"Why?" He asked carefully and Lucius Malfoy responded by putting his head in his hands and Narcissa rolled her eyes to the ceiling before looking at him.

"Because Draco has been brought up to continue our pureblood line, for a Pureblood to marry and elope with anyone with less than 85% blood purity would mean they would be shunned and ostracized by the Pure-blooded community. That would completely destroy our son, for him traditions are something he upholds to the highest degree." Narcissa told him adamantly and Harry shrunk back in his seat a little, the woman sure knew how to strike fear in a man.

"But my mother was a muggleborn and my father, who was a pureblood, married her!" Harry stated and received a sharp look from Draco's father.

Yeah and didn't he pay the price." Lucius spat folding his arms and looking to the side a sighing.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that we are at a dead end. If Lord Averley will go so far as to cancel our notifications of our son's highest bidder, then there is not much we can do." She exhaled and grimaced fighting back tears that threatened to come forth.

"Can't you fake someone? I don't know, find someone willing to change their name and make up a pureblood to marry Draco?" Harry asked, seriously clutching at straws now and knowing it.

"Not possible you would have to create a whole family history and forge documents; it would take months and cost millions. It'd be more advisable to operate a MSPC with no experience or training." Draco's father explained before checking his nails for imperfections in the same way his son did.

Harry frowned at them now and they turned to him questioningly. "What is a MSPC?" Harry asked and he saw something flash in both the blonde's parents' eyes before it subsided.

"A Magical-Sanguine-Purificatory-Cleansing." Narcissa stated quietly and Harry felt himself lean closer to her in his seat. "In a nutshell, you take a Tyrolese leech which feeds only on purely magical blood and you enchant it to reverse its system, only feeding on impure blood. It will feed continuously until there is no more impure blood left, when someone's blood is completely purified; their organs change to only be of the same DNA. Strictly speaking, it's illegal because it's incredibly dangerous due to amount of blood lost and the changing of organs and muscles; however it's quite a common procedure for purebloods despite that since some families like to document how pure their blood is."

"So hang on, you can change people into purebloods?" Harry asked and they both nodded. "So you could change a Half-blood into a Pureblood?"

"Yeah but it's a dangerous and painful procedure." Lucius yawned quietly without much interest in this particular part of the topic.

"So why don't you find a half-blood and change them?" Harry questioned as if it was completely nonsensical to not do so and received raised eyebrows™ from Draco's mother.

"Because of trust Mr Potter, while there are a lot of Wizarding families who would enjoy the benefits of an association to our family, there are also plenty who would enjoy ruining us. Additionally above all else, Draco must be made happy. Without the guarantee of care from the auction another concern is that whoever Draco is married to will look after him and will not exploit him."

"Why are you concerned?" Lucius asked monotonously and both Harry and the blonde's mother faced him swiftly, Narcissa's lips tightening at her husband's petulance.

"Because I don't want Draco to marry Lord Averley." Harry stated bluntly and was met by familiarly piercing grey eyes.

"No, why are you concerned as to who Draconis marries, because to my knowledge, you have never got on with my son." The blonde man sneered and Harry sat back in his seat a little bit as he was inspected now not only by the Blondes father, but now by his mother who was looking at him with particular interest.

"Mr Potter are you interested in our son in a sexual way?" Narcissa asked in absolute seriousness but the tone was soft, meanwhile said youth flushed absolutely bright vibrant red and stared at her in shock whilst her husband made a sort of choking noise in the background. She cocked her head onto the side and smiled, "Are you?"

Harry was absolutely gob smacked. The type of gob smacked when you have both parents of your ex-nemesis asking you if you've been lusting after their precious only child , to which the answer is yes, with one parent grinning inanely at you like a Cheshire cat that has caught a mouse because of it and the other looking at you like you're the vermin scum of the earth that they want to destroy immediately for it, meanwhile said precious only child who you've been lusting after is in desperate need of someone to be married off to in order to avoid marriage to someone horrific , who of which must be pure-blooded and you could be made into a pureblood.

"Mr Potter I have a proposition for you." Narcissa smiled leaning closer to him meanwhile in the back ground an indignant 'No you bloody well don't!' sounded, but Harry wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the blonde's mother, who's smile was absolutely beautiful with her perfect natural white teeth and rose lips but at the same time it was terrifying. "I'll give you my son to have as your own and have your blood purified and all I want in return is that you have at least one heir from him and that you look after him."

Harry just stared at her with a sad frowning expression and fumbled with his fingers a little.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm afraid that Draco hates me so it will never work." Harry answered stiffening a little and Lucius relaxed and his eyes looked particularly gleeful at his rejection.

"My son doesn't hate you Mr Potter," she said with amusement clear in her voice and in the background Harry heard an annoyed 'don't bleeding tell him!" from the blondes father which he couldn't help but smirk at; "If Draconis hated you he would have absolutely no regard for you. He wouldn't speak to you or anything."

"Oh," Harry exhaled and stared at the blonde's father who was glaring at him hatefully.

"I would rather Averley than you." He hissed and Narcissa gave him a horrified look and Harry turned to the blonde's mother.

"Mrs Malfoy, I would be honoured to marry Draco!" Harry announced to her and she smiled delightedly whilst Lucius ran a hand through his hair with stress and pulled a face.

"Ah I'm so glad; please call me Cissy or Mother, whichever you prefer. We will arrange details later. In the mean time I think it would be best to keep Draconis unaware that you are his future fiancée also when we do purify your blood I suggest that you take up the pureblood title you descended from, I believe it is Peverell, it would only act as an introductory and not be a full replacement of your surname." Harry nodded diligently and retorted with a 'please call me Harry', meanwhile Lucius was quietly cussing to himself in the same way Draco did when he was pissed off but to fed up to argue with anyone.

She excused herself away to go and fetch her 'darling son' leaving Harry alone with a severely pissed off Lucius Malfoy who Harry feared looked as if he was ready to kill him.

The blonde haired man instead stiffened a little before sitting upright in his seat and raising his head so he could view Harry with a superior glare and it was becoming apparent Draco's shared almost every habit his parents had.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Potter, I absolutely despise you. However, I will be as civil to you as I possibly can, however, If you do anything that upsets, hurts or damages my son, I will break you. Like a toothpick."

Harry nodded slowly and watched silver eyes sharpen momentarily before the door opened again and in entered Narcissa with Draco in tow, who was looking rather disgruntled at practically being ignored for the past hour and was clutching his stomach in silent protect because he hadn't eaten anything all day.

Meanwhile his mother shot Harry a pleased smile and his stomached dropped, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Ta~Da~ I look forward to the next chapter for various reasons: {heres a few}  
**

**#1/ Harry has to break the news to friends (oh dear)  
~2/ The flourbaby comes to life :O (oh dear)  
#3/ Snape gets involved (oh dear)  
~4/ Harry struggles with the fact that he has the cake, but he can't eat it...if you know what I mean ;DDDD **

**Till next time~**

**Hollita X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, So …I have returned :O**

**But before I press on continuing this fiction, I think it's apt to explain myself. First of all I'd like to address my latest reviewer: Callie. Thank you very much for your review, but my authors notes are my personal input and as you may have noticed I do tend to bitch and whine a lot. Sorry, but that is my character. Unfortunately I find that my dry sense of sarcastic humour doesn't come out very well in words either, so maybe to you, I appear worse than I believe that I am. I just thought that I'd address this before I explain my fic writing absence.**

**And now to explain myself.**

**As you know there are many Harry Potter fan fiction platforms in which people write fics. And one day after posting chapter 8, I decided to go on a browse, updates were slow and I wanted to read something good. I came upon this non-descript, small time (I think it was a personal fan fiction website) and as I was scrolling down found the description of a fiction with Harry and Draco having to look after a flour baby.**

**I thought wow! Same theme as mine, thought I'd read it to see how someone else had explored the theme as you do. So as you can probably guess, I felt pretty disgusted and more than upset to find my own fic - Playing House, re-titled and embedded within shitty author's notes about how much fun and how much of a challenge it was to write each chapter.**

**As I'm sure you can understand I was pissed off and desperately unhappy and even after hounding the plagiarist to delete it and even when they did, my appetite to write anymore was gone. But three/four months down the line I have picked up my muse and am determined to finish this fic for you and I.**

**I'd like to disclaim that I do not own Harry potter, characters or universe. All I sort-of-own is this here fan fiction which I have written myself and therefore do not appreciate people pretending it is their own. If you want to use this fanfiction upon your own site (for whatever reason) please post it with a link and mention of my writing it, please do not post it as your own. Because it's a form of plagiarism and I'm sure it's probably addictive and before you know it, you may find yourself with a law suit or worse for copying something undeniably owned by someone. (true facts, Google criminal charges of Plagiarism - I dare ya)**

**So welcome to Chapter 9!**

**Warning! - This isnt beta'd. You'd think, Heck! She's had long enough to write it out properly but honestly, my posting is rushed as to avoid the crippling low self-esteem and nerves and not end up posting this at all. D':  
**

* * *

Harry sat at the table staring into his bowl of now soggy cornflakes with no focus at all until the hand waving in front of him trying to rescue him from his trance began to get frantic and he decided that the orangey, yellow mush was not so much of an attractive sight.

Sighing slightly he looked up to see his two best friends along with the two Slytherins, who were managing to put up with them and him, looking at him expectantly and he mentally noted he could only stall for so long and probably whilst Draco was having a long morning shower and was currently not there, was probably the best time to tell them the important, secret details.

"I managed to save him from Averley." He stated with a small smile and noticed the small amount of relief in their eyes, apart from Ron, who Harry realized was going to have the hardest time out of his news and may go back to hating him again for a while.

"There's a catch isn't there." Hermione stated .without question and he gave a dumb nod, only Ron looked surprised and slightly agitated, but once again he had expected that response from him regardless

"You better spill it Potter," Pansy voiced and Blaise nodded in agreement, "the more we know, the more we can help if problems occur."

He swallowed deeply and exhaled loudly, straightening out his figure a little to help give himself courage to voice all he needed to say. "In order to annul the need for Averley's proposal, Draco needs to become engaged and married. I offered myself."

The silence was cutting and Ron looked sheer white whilst the rest frowned to themselves before Blaise's looked deepened and he looked completely at him. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are actually going to let Draco marry a half-blood?" He sounded incredulous and Harry gave him a wan smile.

"Gotta have this blood purificatory transfusion thing." He replied and Hermione scowled, her whole look becoming rigid... Ron was scowling also.

"That's Illegal!" She hissed under her breath whilst the two Slytherins rolled their eyes, Harry watched those reactions.

"Illegal they may be, they're still very common in pureblood families, to be honest I'm not surprised about this reaction, after all the main concern for any Pureblood family is to retain 'Pureblood' but not interbreed, you'd be hard pressed to find anyone naturally pure-blooded around here that isn't some distant cousin of Draco Malfoy. My question is what are you doing for title and does Draco even know?" Pansy asked it quietly and Harry couldn't help but appreciate how her questions made telling the details easier.

"I'm taking up the extinct pureblood title 'Peverell' from my father's pure-blooded side and no Draco doesn't know it's me, all he knows is he is going to be betrothed to a Mr Peverell rather than Lord Averley."

"You can't be fucking serious!" Ron had somehow gotten up from his seat. "I can't believe that you're going to marry that disgusting ferret!" Everyone turned to him and looked practically horrified, especially Harry, hadn't they just fixed the problems they'd just recently had?

"Ron, I thought you were okay with this?" He managed to ask, trying to hide his hurt and Ron gave him a stark look from his already hateful expression.

"I was alright when it was you messing around and when it wasn't serious, but now you're going to marry him. You do understand that when you marry the fucker you're going to have to 'play house' with him and make babies?" Ron practically seethed and Harry thanked his still disapproving but brilliant bushy haired friend as she cast a secretive silencing charm around them.

"Yes, I do understand that Ron." Harry stated as calmly as possible, trying to dissipate the situation.

"Then why the fucks are you doing it then!"

"You know what Ron just go away." Harry drawled in a style that would even make the subject Malfoy or his harder to please father proud and the shocked red head actually stumbled away.

Harry banged his head several times against the breakfast table they frequented, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving for it.

How stupid could he have possibly been? Ron was 'partially right' (OH MERLIN!) This wasn't some sort of half hearted game. He was now freaking engaged. Well to-be anyway, to Draco motherfucking Malfoy of all people! The person for the past six years of his life he'd despised and had only just recently 'played nice' with and had a few sex dreams about and now he was bloody going to marry him!

Whilst they'd gone out to lunch, because Draco hadn't eaten anything and was a hungry and grumpy 'Dragon', Narcissa had continuously asked Harry if he was absolutely sure in quiet, because he couldn't back out of it once they had set the ball rolling as it were, but he had adamantly said he was one-hundred percent positive of it and now there was no way out.

Draco had been told that a Mr Peverell had personally asked for his hand in marriage and that he was of a similar age, so they believed it would be in better interest for Draco to accept Mr Peverell's offer rather than Lord Averley's based upon the fact that their ages were similar and Mr Peverell had more of a desirable interest in Draco rather than as a trophy.

Of course, Draco being himself wasn't all that keen at first, questioning the Peverell name which he had believed to be extinct (which it technically was, although Harry was a direct descendant), then there was the money issue, then there was the title, then there was the fact Draco definitively liked older men and women which Harry didn't even know about up till this point.

But in the end the 'he actually may have a romantic interest in you' statement won out and then further questions like; Can I meet him? Were answered with 'he's a very busy man and rather shy'. To which the indignant retort was 'I don't want someone who's no good in bed!' Which Harry had to excuse himself from the table for, because whilst it was a good thing, learning personal things about his to be husband, it was also mentally taxing him, the expectations Draco was going to have of his future husband were definitely going to be high.

But worst of all was Harry Potter's involvement. The question came towards the end of their lunch when Draco asked if Harry knew him, to which he responded to with a yes and now Draco would frequently ask him questions, a few every day, about what Mr Peverell was like and would write them down in a sort of journal he had and slowly he was building a very distinct picture of his future husband: Harry Potter.

So now Harry had to sneak, yes. Sneak! Over, in the middle of the night, to the blonde's bed and pry the damned book out of the blonde's sleeping hands, which was 'hell-a risky' in order to erase some of the details that were so very close to exposing him.

And if Draco wasn't already growing wise to it, he would be in a short while.

Everyone was looking at him but he didn't really find himself to care and everything around him seemed to fade away into a quiet, dull sound before a banging noise of a powerful charm sounded and the Hall was filled with a mass of wailing that could even challenge the monstrosity of the mandrakes screams and they all stared at their flour baby's who's stitched faces held changing expressions, all of which resembled a child in tears and Harry instantly thought about poor Draco who was probably panicking at the state of their now flour baby.

Speaking of the blonde. "By the way, don't let a word of this slip to anybody!" Harry hissed at them all and they all nodded getting the idea as he rose from the table, grimacing a little as the screaming sound intensified because seriously no-one had read the care guide. "Now if you'll excuse me I…"

He stopped as a familiar platinum blonde leant up against him, placing their own wailing flour baby onto the table next to the other three's before taking the teaspoon out of the bowl of cinnamon spiced cooked apple which was a popular topping for pancakes from the Halloween party the year before and had thus been kept by popular demand, and brought a slightly heaped amount up to the sack's stitched lips, which somehow ate the substance and the wailing sound stopped instantly.

The blonde sat down next to him and others around them quickly followed suit, feeding their flour babies with some form of food, Crabbe and Goyle, paired together and somehow still in the running, tried to feed their flour baby bacon.

…it exploded.

"How did you know how to do that?" Hermione asked with a frown and he blonde gave her a scathing look.

"Read the care guide." He drawled and sipped at a glass of pumpkin juice… Ron's (nobody tell him) "Where's weasel bee?" Draco asked with disinterest.

"Ron isn't feeling well." Harry stated, instantly regretting it as Draco's attention was now rapt upon him. Those silver eyes burning through him reminding him of those debauched dreams he kept on having.

With perfect timing, an austere looking owl flew down along with several other owls and landed on the table with a slight clatter, overly laden with letters and parcels - for Harry and Draco. Gingerly he pinched them from her leg and treated her to a piece of toast before opening the first.

_To Harry, I hope you die in your blood purification session today. Regards L. Malfoy_

The second: To Harry, from Narcissa Malfoy, less simply reading;

_Dearest Harry, today your first blood purification session will take place. Please meet Sev in the 'Room of Requirement' at 8:00am precisely. According to Headmistress McGonagall, today you have no set tasks and it is a 'day off'. If Draco asks, tell him you are off to visit his 'future husband' and will be gone for some time, the best and loveliest regards my future son-in-law, Cissy xxx_

Harry decided who his favourite in-law was in five seconds flat.

Meanwhile, Draco received a letter from his 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' and a package, filled with more and more of yes-you-guessed-it lacy underwear. Because Harry decidedly feared how the Malfoy family exchanged familial love ~ with sexy lingerie that would promote even more unwanted sexy dreams.

Horror stricken and not just from Draco's new underwear Harry realized that the time was 7.55am and if he was late, he'd be skinned by 'Sev' to which Harry visibly shivered, Sev as in Severus Snape.

"I have to go!" Harry announced loudly and got up from his seat getting strange looks, especially from Draco.

"Where?" The blonde asked with curiosity and Harry smiled slightly, thank you Mrs Malfoy for your preplanned excuses.

"To go and see your future husband and convince him to come see you soon." Draco's face lit up slightly and Harry inwardly winced- so delighted to think of his future 'lover' that if the blonde realized the truth would most likely strangle him. "I'll be gone quite a while I expect." He finished quietly and got a nod.

"Okay, I'll be in Hogsmeade then."

"Will you be okay with, it?" Harry asked eying up the flour baby that was doing some creepy action that kind of resembled contented gurgling.

"Pev and I will be fine." Draco pulled a smug smile and Harry felt himself quirking a brow along with everyone else.

"Pev?"

"Pev~ Now, hurry along and don't keep my other Pev waiting." Blaise snickered, mouthing the words 'Other Pev' whilst Pansy smirked and Draco who had lifted the slightly leaking sack and pressed his absolutely delectable, eatable lips to the corner of its drawn face as he named it, making it emit a rather creepy giggle. Damned dirty sack, stealing his kisses and Draco love, Damned Pev!

Eventually he got his mind out of the gutter and Harry ran, full out pelted to the 'RoR' and ran through the door before coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of a more than pissed off Severus Snape.

"Ten minutes late Potter, unfortunately because this isn't a school based practice I cannot issue you a detention but I do not appreciate your tardiness, especially when I could be doing much more practical, rewarding things. Rest assured if this for my Godson I would not be doing this. Now! Get on the operating table and remove your shirt."

Harry complied without retort and sat upon the metal table, watching as the greasy haired man lifted a large glass jar off the side revealing a particularly nasty looking large slug like creature.

"Now, this is charmed to take only the 'impure Muggle blood' from your body, now we can do this in either one, two or four parts, but doing it all at once will probably kill you so it's up to you as to whether you want to do it in a shorter yet more painful, or less painful but longer time."

"I'll do it in two." Harry responded not quite sure what he was getting into, Snape looked more pissed if possible.

"Fine, now, it will be placed upon your chest and will take blood from the flesh above your heart. That way the pain will be less and the closer to the heart the faster the procedure. We will stop when you feel any particularly strong light headed effects, additionally you will need to drink the potion situated to your right in order to change your internal organs and muscle blood structure. Are you ready Mr Potter?"

It hurt. Oh Merlin's small shriveled balls it hurt. Hurt like a bitch! Harry stared horrified at the nasty, slimy fat leech as its whole body convulsed as it slurped up more of his sanguine life fluid.

"So…" Harry began trying to break the awkward silence that had been going on god knows how long now. "Draco doesn't know that I'm Peverell."

"Yes, and when he finds out, keep your hands in line with your head." Snape stated with a sneer, looking up from his ancient looking tome.

"Why?"

"Because he always goes for the eyes." Snape stated coolly, looking down at his book again.

"Okay… Uh Professor my head is beginning to feel fuzzy."

"Fine Potter, simply pull the leech off your skin and place it back in the jar, before taking the potion and then be on your way, I'll see you here at the same time tomorrow. Do not be late."

Despite feeling more than light headed Harry managed to escape the greasy professor and his nasty leech in record time and made his way back to his shared room, it was late afternoon now. He felt weak, drained and hungry.

He managed to mangle the French password and dragged himself into the room, that was thankfully Draco and Pev- less and he pulled himself into the bedroom and into bed. Dozing into the soft vanilla and salt scented sheets, not quite sleeping but not quite awake.

"Potter, what are you doing in my bed?" The amused drawl of a certain blonde came all to soon followed by the disturbing gurgling noises of 'Pev'.

"T'isnt your bed." Harry mumbled not even opening his eyes because it would only spring to vivid thoughts to his aching head.

"Yes it is potter and you didn't even have the decency to undress before you decided to lay in it." Harry cracked an eye open and viewed the blonde appreciatively as he slipped an all so familiar pink and fluffy marshmallow like sweet into his lovely mouth. Harry subconsciously licked his lips.

"What?" Draco broke his depreciating train of thought indignantly before frowning down at his bag of sweets nestled between his chest and Pev. "I'll let you have one if you kindly remove yourself from my bed." he drawled, lifting one between soft finger tips and scrutinizing it before sliding it past his lips.

Harry obliged, too enraptured in the others features and to tired to respond. As reward for his instant action he had a sweet practically smushed against his lips before he accepted it.

"It tastes like Vimto!"

"It tastes like a what?" The blonde asked looking a little put out and Harry blinked a couple of times trying to search his brain for a response Draco would not dislike.

"A sort of drink made from Grape and Raspberry juice."

"Oh, same flavourings then, these are my favourite. My parents used to give me them instead of chocolate."

"How was Mr Peverell?" Silver eyes seemed to light up and Harry found himself breathe deeply to calm himself. After all Draco wasn't getting excited over him… well he wouldn't if he knew who Peverell was.

"Uh yeah."

"How was he?"

"Fine, he's trying to make himself available to meet up with you." A beautiful smile came across rose lips and Harry felt himself smile also.

"That's good; will you be seeing him anytime soon?" Draco just had to cock his head to one side, looking cuter than ever, unnaturally cute and Harry felt a not so welcome stirring in his lower stomach and nether regions.

"Uhh yeah, tomorrow in fact."

"Brilliant I have something that I'd like you to give him if you could?"

"Okay." Pev was then thrust into his arms, making that disturbing gurgling sound again as the blonde went out the room and after rummaging through what sounded like several bags came back with a willow print - blue and white present wrapped immaculately with blue and pearlescent ribbons embellishing the top. "Here it is."

"What is it?" Harry's curiosity was peaked and his apparent blood-loss induced headache miraculously gone. Presents for Peverell meant presents for him and as someone who had never had many presents throughout his life, Harry was beyond enraptured.

"Mother said that it's customary to give your betrothed a gift as a sort of acceptance of their offer. It's quite old fashioned and traditional but seeing as he purposefully asked my parents for my hand, I thought it would be a nice gesture. It's a wrist watch, encrusted with diamonds."

Gently the precious gift was pressed into Harry's hands in return for Pev who started to make disgruntled and none the less creepy noises.

"Guess someone is hungry again I'm going to head off for dinner, are you coming?" Harry nodded and followed obediently, placing his gift upon the bedside table carefully. He seriously needed to talk to Blaise and Pansy about 'Courting gifts'.

* * *

It was when a rather vivid dream about a certain someone with blonde hair came to an end that Harry realized something was extremely wrong. Maybe it was the extra weight across his chest, or perhaps the fact he could see perfectly without his glasses or the fact that he clearly wasn't sleeping in his own bed or alone for that matter.

He lolled his head upwards shifting his shoulders a little and stared down to Draco sprawled over his chest, his short blonde tresses tickling the skin of his chest where his night shirt was unbuttoned revealing his skin which appeared more tanned, almost as if he'd been abroad - probably the light - along with the three bruised-dot triangle over his left peck.

Without the morning mental capacity to figure out how his bed hopping had occurred, he simply carded a hand through his hair which felt softer, sleeker and longer. There were too many oddities and curiosity overpowered the comfort of being in bed with the blonde, besides he didn't want to face the consequences if caught…and so, with heavy heart and heavier body he carefully detracted himself from underneath the other male and clumped as quietly as possible into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

…he blinked heavily before staring. He needed to find Snape. Pronto!

* * *

**Well I personally think this chapter is quite stilted and i don't like the end but it felt like the best place… I'm a little rusty :/**  
**Hopefully will update soon X**

**Let me know: Whether you're still with me, you liked/hated it - if it made your day or made you want to claw your eyes out, or just try to encourage a fast update**

**Nice to see you again, Ciao for now.**  
**Hollita x**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! Just WOW! So many reviews :D thank you very much, its such a nice thing to get great feedback after such a long time! And so here it is… it's a little rushed… it's always a little rushed… but I'm finding that my muse keeps jumping several chapters ahead and summarizing chapters like this one in less than twenty word sentences. (See end A/n)**

**But there's my compulsory quality moan and now onto said chapter remember, I never beta… I find that reading though at a later date and noting the repetitive grammatical errors I make is slowly training them out of myself.**

**Additionally I disclaim that I do not own HP or the HP universe, I only own the plot of this fiction!**

* * *

Harry sat irritably in the rudely awoken potions masters living quarters, as the man trailed his nasty long fingers through yet another page of another book before shutting it with an exasperated sigh and picking up another.

It was approximately half five in the morning when he had hurtled down to the dungeons and hammered upon the door entitled 'Slytherin House Head - S.S' and he was pissed, grumpy and confused and Snape was the same minus the confused bit.

"Right. This book here says that when people with a less than seventy percentage of magical blood purity have their blood cleansed, when they take the potion to change the DNA structure of organs, muscles etc. their physical appearance can also shift from the loss of certain genes. E.g. your skin tone Mr Potter."

"That doesn't explain why my eyesight has changed or my hair because my father had those features and it doesn't explain my eyes because my mother - who was Muggleborn had green eyes." Harry spat and got an even-more-than-usual disparaging look from the greasy haired, pointy nosed git of a professor.

"Perhaps your father wasn't as pure-blooded as was originally perceived and your poor hair and poor eyesight were found within the genetics of his impurity." Snape sneered and Harry scowled, viable as the man's assumption was he still didn't want to hear any crap about his father from this odious man. "As for your eye colour, I presume that any sort of optimum hue change would probably severely blind you. A likely outcome is that you no longer posses any eye colour genes and therefore any offspring you may have would not have the same eye colour as you, but of the other parent instead." Harry nodded in agreement but clicked his jaw in irritation, the offspring rather than children comment didn't go down well one bit.

"Well I need some sort of glamour or spell or something to make me look as I did for the time being otherwise Draco will know something is up and it might end badly." Harry responded and the man lifted yet another book onto the desk, flicking through the index for an answer to his need.

"End badly for you or for him?" Snape mused flicking through the pages and the raven haired male scowled at the man yet again.

"Him of course. Averley won't give up until he's married so in need to make sure he marries me in order to protect him."

"I thought you and Draco hated each other. Anyway, Averley won't ever give up, even when Draco is married. The man is insidiously stubborn, when he sets his eyes upon something or someone he won't stop until he gets it."

"Are you saying that marrying Draco won't make a difference? …and Draco and I do not hate each other… anymore." Harry felt a cold chill pass over him and he was pretty sure it wasn't because he was only in his pajamas in the coldest part of the castle.

"No, marrying him will make a difference because Averley won't physically do anything to him, but rest assured he'll become like a parasite. Every party, banquet, soiree, charity event that you go to, he will be there and he will have to converse and be close to Draco in every instance." Snape snarled his flicking through the pages becoming more aggressive and he even ripped a couple by accident.

"That's fine. I won't mind the mild irritation I just don't want him to be able to do anything terrible to him." Harry sighed and slid his hands through his new feeling hair once more. It was thick and full just like before and it was wavy and still quite unruly and difficult to tame but it felt softer and whether it had grown or if the mild flatting out had done it, it felt and appeared a couple of inches longer so that it was tickling the nape of his neck strongly and curled around his jaw as if it had been properly styled. It actually felt better and strangely enough he couldn't see himself missing his trademark unruly locks.

"Ah here's one, a simple glamour charm, entitled 'the appearance of yesterday'- designed to show the desired appearance of a day previously. Created by the French during the Hanoverian period. Simply envision the appearance memorized from the day before and calmly say 'envision yesterday's image'."

Harry followed the man's orders and found his hair return to its coarse, bristly familiar self, but his eyes remained perfectly fine without his glasses.

"What about my glasses?" Harry asked and Snape, who clearly had hoped that he was gone for good in both being there and in asking any questions -at least until 9:00, looked exasperated at his apparent idiocy.

"Cast a simple invisibility charm Potter. It's second year curriculum. Now get out of my sight."

Harry made his way up to their room and snuck back in, finding Draco still asleep in virtually the same position except for one reason or another, Pev was effectively sitting upon his taut stomach, its circular dot eyes straightened out to show its equivalent to sleep.

Harry scuttled across the room, the floorboards creaking unkindly beneath his feet as he lurched for his own bed, shuffling between the covers and placing his glasses upon his face before wanting to smack a bitch. No wand = No magic and now everything was blurred.

Draco stirred slightly before seating himself upwards and mumbling a good morning to the still sleeping sack of flour, unaware of Harry's predicament or being awake.

Still oblivious he got up and ambled into the bathroom, shutting the door and moments later sounding that of the shower, running on full blast. Harry sighed and sat up from his bed relieving his poor and additionally tired eyes. Waking up early definitely didn't suit him well.

He eyed up the lenses between the round black metal frames and contemplated knocking them out until his train of thought was interrupted by a loud, high pitched wail that came from Draco's bed signaling that Pev had awakened.

Harry sat there dumbfounded as the nasty thing began to cry and emit wailing sounds far too loud and grinding to be human yet worryingly similar. A din you couldn't possibly ignore.

"Potter!" Harry managed to hear the dulcet shout of the blonde through the wall and over the flour babies cries and the roar of the shower and it caused him to react at least by springing upwards to stand. "I think Pev-Pev is hungry, in the cooling cabinet there's a pot containing some of the cinnamon apple sauce from yesterday morning. Please feed him that and end the infernal racket; its making my shower unrelaxing."

Momentarily the raven haired male wondered how Draco knew he was awake at this point but guessed that Draco would have assumed 'Pev-Pev's' loud-enough-to-wake-the-dead warbling would definitely have roused him awake.

He did exactly what he was told and was grateful to find the sack of flour was indeed 'hungry' and once satiated returned to its low level of happy gurgling. He took opportunity to dress himself without having to wear the visually impairing glasses with Draco around, as to save himself any embarrassment he might cause by putting things on wrong… it was truly that bad.

Now, he mentally noted. All he needed to do before 9:00 was talk to Blaise or Pansy in private about his response to Draco's gift.

The opportunity never came; as Draco seemed to stick to him like glue up until the moment he left to go see Snape, asking him more asinine questions about Mr Peverell, such as: What is his favourite colour, food, animal and country. What is the core of his wand. When his birthday is. If he prefers white, red or rose wine. Which is his favourite Quidditch team…and so on and so forth.

And so Harry had to consult the greasy git yet again not only to charm his glasses but also explain to him the really simple system of what was considered casual courting between arranged pure-blooded spouses.

In the shortest terms possible;

_Mr Peverell/Harry proposes a marriage between himself and Draco, to his parents. Who accept and let Draco know._

_Draco then sends Mr Peverell/Harry a gift. Which could range from a simple handkerchief as a symbol of his personal acceptance and gratitude; to a diamond encrusted watch that appears to be the Wizarding equivalent of a high end Rolex._

_Then - Mr Peverell/Harry is supposed to promptly respond with his own gift which could be absolutely anything (to the same tone of Draco's gift) so long as it was considered thrice-fold …three times the price of whatever Draco paid, in order to convey his appreciation of the token gift and make a point of his own personal wealth._

_To which Draco then would respond with another gift, to a completely different tune - for instance high end chocolates. To which Mr Peverell/Harry would respond as before._

_Supposedly this was supposed to go on until they first met in which Mr Peverell/Harry would be expected to present his future spouse with the engagement ring …not even the actual wedding ring._

In other words the more expensive version of saying **'you hang up first'** followed by **'screw this I'm hanging up and then I'm coming over.'** followed by **'this is only the engagement ring, how the fucking hell am I supposed to afford a more expensive wedding ring?'**

The leeching hurt like a bitch, again. But he couldn't find himself being able to perfectly care. He was going to be bloody poor by the end of this and would probably end up living off the Malfoy money like the fat leech to his impure blood.

It ended quickly and he didn't feel so light-headed thankfully because he needed to go shopping and had to use the Slytherin floo to get to Diagon Alley, thankfully not landing himself in Borgin and Burkes again.

He wandered around aimlessly for a while trying to find the Wizarding equivalent of a jewelers and after five minutes gave up and decided to go and ask advice of the good old fashioner wand maker.

"Mr Ollivander?" He called and the small little old man came out from some back part of his shop and practically beamed at him.

"Ah good day Mr Potter! Can I help you with anything?" He asked in a cheerful voice and Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he wasn't here to even contemplate a sale.

"Well yes, it's not about a wand actually. You see a friend of mine has a birthday coming up, but he likes jewellery so I was wondering if there was a shop for that around these parts."

Ollivander looked pained and Harry's felt a flurry of disappointing feelings flood through him.

"Well Mr Potter, there is a shop towards the west side of Diagon, but it is very, very… how should I put it. Traditional in a pure-blooded sense. It's very expensive and the gifts are usually styled more towards marriage gifts and for between lovers…"

"Oh, well I'll go and have a look anyway, thank you very much for your help." Harry responded with a slight smirk. t was exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

He stepped inside the lavish looking shop that sat opposite another clothing store that was the pureblood equivalent to Madam Malkins and looked around. Ivory and Cream was the theme with silver and marble granite surfaces. In the background there was the faint hum of an enchanted harp and the place was generally scented with the soft aroma of the white roses and lilies within the two vases at either sides of the shop front.

A thin but pale woman with black hair tied up into a neat bun with red lipstick, stood in a white suit behind the counter and rapped her painted aubergine nails upon the counter expectantly at his arrival.

"Uhmm hi." He said as he approached the counter.

"Hello." She responded disparagingly and Harry placed the perfectly wrapped gift upon the counter to distract her from scrutinizing him. Her attention thankfully turned and she eyed the gift up and down before flicking her eyes to him. "Thrice fold?" She asked and Harry nodded before she lifted an eye brow at him before casting a spell over the box and watching it unfold to reveal the beautifully ornate wrist watch inside.

She smirked and Harry smiled nervously back, before she turned her back to him and began to search through various papers in a chest, before returning with plain documents and tapping her wand to them words silently leaked across the page, much like the marauders map.

"Now, let's see. Master Draconis Malfoy. Brought this yesterday at around twelve thirty pm." She looked up and Harry frowned at her, wasn't this illegal, to disclose others information? She caught his look, "it's a unique piece. Now, would I be correct in assuming your thrice fold is for Master Malfoy?"

Harry just nodded a little like a nodding dog, feeling more than a little out of place.

"Right. Well. From our documents from both here and in France. All gifts brought for Master Malfoy either by others or personally, are all familiar in the use of White gold, silver and Platinum with a mixture of natural white and blue diamonds, sapphires and cerulean fluorite or a few outstanding purchases of Platinum and Silver with white diamonds, verdant tourmaline and emeralds. Currently we only have one collection in the blue and silver and three in the green and silver." To make her point she floated over the boxes containing the goods and Harry couldn't help but stand there thinking he was in way over his head.

The collection that caught his eye instantly was of course the blue one. An ornate, large white ring inlaid with strips of different blues and with three large clear diamonds in a line down the middle. Next to that was a simple thick bracelet that was a silver lattice with strips of different blues across it with singular diamonds joining them in a diagonal front. A pair of cufflinks shared the same design and finally a simple diamond cord necklace had an amalgamation of the ring, the bracelet and the cufflinks all together in a pendant at the end.

"How much is it?" Harry asked tentatively

"600 galleons." she stated calmly whilst Harry blanched and felt the colour drain from his face.

"How much?" He squeaked, his throat going dry.

"600 galleons, for the whole four piece set, including the cufflinks which in effect are two separate pieces and the ring which splits into three and can be alternated. It is additionally a unique piece."

Harry sighed. Rubbing his hands through his old wiry hair. Wondering how he got himself into this whole expensive mess and bemoaning his situation until his mind was filled with the potential look Draco may give when he received the gift.

"Mr Potter." The woman's voice pulled him out of his reverie and he looked at her shocked that she had realized his appearance…because he didn't stand out that much. Judging his look she pointed to her forehead and he figured his scar must have been showing. "Whilst technically we're not supposed to disclose any personal information about any of our customers with the exception of purchasing the most suitable of gifts for them. Let me say that yesterday at around the time of twelve thirty pm, a blonde haired man with silver eyes, when purchasing a gift for a future fiancée, took particular interest in this set to adjoin the rest of his collection."

"I'll buy it." He announced much to loud, so much so that a small weedy little pureblood couple that had just entered the shop gave him a disturbed look.

"Brilliant!" She responded as she would -after making a super sale closing the box and wrapping it in a similar paper wrap to Harry's own with her wand less magic but this time in a rose alternative with an oversized silver bow. "Now, as you probably have figured. We do keep documents and history of all our customers. So what name would you like written down?"

"Peverell." The woman didn't even bat a lash; she just wrote it down, took the money and passed him his gift. Simple.

* * *

By the time that he got back it was late enough to be dinner time, so he hid his watch quickly in his chest in their room before heading down to dinner with Draco's present in tow.

Ron was thankfully sat elsewhere but the four were happily eating together discussing simple things when he walked up and slid in next to Draco opposite the other three.

"Evening." He greeted and the others nodded and greeted him back, Pansy and Blaise eying up the gift under his arm with sly faces, Hermione looking a little out of it and Draco being a little oblivious in his own cute little way until he actually turned to Harry and then the gift, his silver eyes expanding and shining in tentative delight.

"This is for you." Harry practically purred receiving raised eyebrow looks from the two other Slytherins and Hermione, while Draco however was completely oblivious…as ever, to enraptured with the gift he had practically snatched from Harry's grasp and was rapidly yet carefully unwrapping the paper.

He gasped his perfectly manicure hands coming up to cover the delighted grin which his shining eyes easily gave away. The black haired male suddenly felt amazingly smug, suddenly praising his earlier self for splashing out on the lavish gift.

"Well?" Pansy drawled at her blonde haired friend who managed to wrench his eyes from his gift and he removed his hands from his mouth showing his lips which were drawn into a devious smirk, he pushed shut the lid. Blinking languidly and leaning forward a little.

"Guess?" The word rolled off his tongue like the raven haired girl rolled her eyes and Blaise let out a humoured snort and Hermione looked at Harry with a soft smile…not that he noticed -he was enraptured in all things Draco.

"Hmmm, something nice?"

"Of course something nice… Now guess!" a wide smile broke the taut smirk uncontrollably as Draco commanded her to guess properly.

"Something Shiny… Something Expensive… okay come on now, what?"

"Favolé." He barely whispered and Slytherin eyes and Hermione's flicked to Harry momentarily as the blonde turned the whole box around and presented his lavish gift.

"Wow Draco, how amazing." Pansy drawled only in a slightly patronizing way.

"Oh shush, just because I have been brought such an amazing present." Draco drawled in a tone that still managed to outdo the other Slytherin's sarcasm

"Yeah, to add to your massive collection." Blaise said looking up at the ceiling and Pansy snickered.

"One can never have enough Favolé." Draco stated coolly, gently closing the box and patting its lid gently. "But all good gifts aside, has he giving any inclination as to seeing me soon?" Draco asked turning to Harry and putting him dead on the spot and unable to answer… so he just gaped like a fish.

* * *

**Actually that wasn't even a cliff-hanger end, it was kind of anticlimactic I feel, but the less than twenty word chapter summary was:**

_Harry is aided by Snape and buys Draco a super pricy gift and becomes smug until… (Then plot bunny screams next chapter)_

**So as you can see, when it ends, it ends. u_u **

**If you'd be so kind as to review telling me what you think, what you ate for lunch today? IDK  
I'll be so kind as to update as fast as I can :L  
Ah~ Passive blackmail, if I could marry you. Ohohoho I would.**

**Till next time-**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really liking the influx of reviews right now :D Okay so Chapter 11 is admittedly shorter than normal and more than a little rushed but I know the next few days are going to be all about partying for me, so I wanted to update now, rather than leaving you for more than a few days.**

**So its 2:30am for me right now… welcome to chapter 11**

* * *

"It seems strange," Draco mused, lying on his bed and scrutinizing a cufflink, wearing a silver silk pajama set which clung to his lithe frame and was a little too long on both the arms and legs so they had been rolled up to expose his hands and feet. Pev was sat gurgling on his stomach like in the morning. "He buys me the most wonderful of gifts but can't find the time to actually meet with me…what does he do again?"

"Uhhh investments and shareholding in businesses." Harry, who had been sitting on the edge of his own bed, responded weakly. Praying that the blonde didn't ask him any more improvised answer questions.

"Must be rather hands on." Draco sighed placing the cufflink down on his stomach and scrutinizing his hands before sliding them up and down his neck, probably just for comfort but to Harry the eyeful of taut alabaster flesh sliding against the milky softness of his neck and when he snaked his long, svelte fingers into his platinum hairline and curled at the strands, it made him feel the blood drain away from his head and pool further south.

Harry simply hummed in response watching out of his peripheral as the blonde sat up and started patting around his bed in search for something, whilst he thought of unsavory images of Vernon Dudley in a mankini in order to quell his growing erection.

"Where is it? Fuck!" Draco appeared to be on the floor now, looking under his bed and lifting the emerald fabric skirting and looking increasingly flustered by his body language. He hopped up, back onto his feet and lifted the sack searching underneath where it had been and moving the duvet quite aggressively causing a ruckus until the room went ominously silent.

"YOU LOUSY, FLOURY FUCKER!" He shrieked, shaking the sack about in the air and Pev began to emit crying sounds. "SCARHEAD! GRAB ME A KNIFE!"

Harry frowned at the blonde incredulously, no longer cringing over the nasty, mini Harry quelling images of his uncle but looking at the beautiful yet crazed blonde that had just called him 'scarhead' for the umpteenth time with the familiarity as if it was his name and was presently pinching their flour baby in its gut with the same svelte fingers that looked more like claws now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted striding over and fighting Pev out of the blonde's hands.

"It ate it!" Draco snarled and Pev emit some more crying noises.

"Ate what!" Harry snapped back, sharing the glare that was being aimed at him.

"My cufflink! It's in its gut!"

Harry paused then, squidging a still crying Pev's soft floury body and indeed feeling something that was hard and with the cufflinks square shape. "So what, you want to cut Pev open and kill him?" he retorted crossly, cross because Pev had eaten his gift but more cross at Draco for not taking enough care and allowing the flour baby to eat it in the first place.

"Pev is not a he, Pev is an it and if I have to kill it in order to get that cufflink back… I will." Draco threatened, his eyes thinning with some sort of undercurrent Malfoy maliciousness.. Yeah his father was there behind the eyes.

"Well we're not killing Pev; we'll just go to professor McGonagall and ask for assistance."

"No, I'm not seeing that old hag for anything!"

"So what! Are you going to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Pev?"

Draco raised an eyebrow momentarily before they both stared at a still warbling flour sack before sharing a look.

"You do it." The blonde ordered whilst Harry frowned back.

"No, you do it."

"Why are you scared potter?"

"Me? Scared? Of course not. I just don't want to be blamed when Pev explodes or whatever."

"Oh~ so you are scared? The insufferable smirk came across rose lips once more and Harry felt his blood pressure rush upwards as he became more riled.

"NO. I just said- Oh, I know what you're trying to do." Harry felt his own smirk come up and

"Just do it Scarhead." The sigh was exasperated and tired and a little bit pissed off.

"My name is not scarhead."

"Fine! Harry. Just do it already." Harry stood abashed at the blonde using his first name, for possibly the first time ever and without a second thought he tightened his hold against Pev's sack stomach, pushing his shins against the chest at the end of Draco's bed to position himself before tensing his arms and pushing hard.

Pev made the equivalent a screaming noise as Harry repeated the action several times and then suddenly the blue and silver cufflink shot out of the flour babies sack like mouth followed by an influx of a yellow flour-like substance all over the sheets.

Pev stopped wailing then and after Draco retrieved his cufflink he took a thin looking Pev out of Harry's arms and began to pat its head apologetically before ambling off to the Gryffindor coloured bed and lifting the covers ready to enter.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Harry asked hoarsely, shocked at the blonde's action to get into his bed.

"Well, my bed is covered in some weird substance that I don't want to touch and I'm tired. So I'm sleeping in your bed. You take the couch." He stated coolly and lifted a knee onto the mattress.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Harry stated angrily, suddenly pissed off that his brain had made him so enthused by the idea of being inside the same bed of the blonde, only to be rebuffed and disappointed at being effectively shoved away."

"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch then." Draco yawned, moving away from the bed and moving towards the door. He wasn't quite sure when or how it happened, but his hand still managed to grasp a lithe wrist and prevent and more movement away.

"Potter?"

"Uhhh. The couch is too small and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before…" Harry trailed off and they were left in the awkward situation just stood there for a while.

"I suppose so." Draco responded and pulled his wrist out of Harry's grasp before looking at the bed and Pev and then walking back, brushing past him gently and sliding underneath the covers.

Suddenly feeling very conscious Harry awkwardly walked over to the other side and slid into his own side whilst Draco blew out the lit candles on the bed side table, sending the room into pitch black darkness except for the sliver of more than irritating moonlight that just snuck through the gap in the curtains.

Harry pulled off the useless glasses and placed them pretty carelessly upon the bedside counter on his side and noticed a disheveled shift from the blonde.

"Glasses." He explained and received a soft sigh in response, clearly having the mental question answered.

"Doesn't it irritate you having to wear glasses every day?" Draco's sleepy voice seemed soft within the night air. "I mean, they're a dependency."

"Yeah they are, but I've never known a time of not having them, so I'm kind of used to it."

"Hmmm I suppose." Draco mumbled mid yawn and drew out a hand which patted Harry's arm once but retracted as it was clearly done in order to find Pev, whom he then curled into his chest. "…Thank you for rescuing my cufflink." He only just audibly whispered and the green eyed male thanked the darkness for covering the blush that flush that came from the tone of the blonde's voice. So soft, gentle and lilting.

"S'alright." He replied a little gruffly, finding his throat dry again. "It looks like a very valuable piece."

"Yes." Draco's voice exhaled breathily and Harry could almost feel the smile around the word. "It's a unique set by a French company called Favolé. It's traditional for parents to buy their children a precious gift on their tenth birthday, my parents decided to buy me jewels and they brought me a Favolé set, I've sort of been collecting them over the years but they're pretty expensive. You can't just buy one piece of Favolé. They come in sets in a range of different colours. I've only ever had blue sets. I'm not as keen on the red or gold sets."

"Mr Peverell made a good choice then."

"Yes he has good taste. I'm pleased." Harry felt a smug smile creep across his face and he lay there in perfect smug silence, until the breathing of the blonde evened out and became heavier. Then with careful trepidation he pulled a sleeping Pev from limp arms, along with a particular cufflink and placed them together on his bedside counter.

He turned back gently and watched, with the aid of the miniscule amount of moonlight, the blonde's sharp yet delicate features that came soft in his light sleep. He leaned closer a little, so that the blondes breath ghosted his flesh and eventually pressed his lips to the warm porcelain forehead and let them linger, inhaling the blondes familial scent and pressing their bodies ever so slightly closer together.

Draco subconsciously shifted a little and Harry retracted himself rapidly, eyes widening dramatically in the fear that the paler male had woken, however, he hadn't and had quite simply encroached a little into Harry's own bed space, a whole leg crossing over his own.

Sighing heavily, Harry slid a hand down under the covers, deciding that for his personal sanity and that sleeping in the same bed with his future fiancée - but as another, was compromising enough, he needed to distance himself as he wasn't quite sure as to what he could potentially do when in a lust filled state.

He gently grasped a perfect thigh and subtly lifted it a little but stopped when Draco made a soft mumbling noise and then he slowly lowered it again.

He lay there silently for a further five minutes, his new found composure threatening to slip away at any minute.

A perfect hand next decided to oppress him further, patting the bed at first and then his chest before curling an arm around it and before he knew it, somehow… perhaps around half an hour to ten minutes later, Draco was using his collar bone as a pillow and was lying completely on top of him, a fair expanse of his body lying between Harry's legs.

Even their toes were touching, which in the scheme of things was pretty small, but in honestly was possibly one of the only places where their actual skin was in contact. Indulging in what had ironically been laid out for him, Harry slid his arms around the blonde's slim torso, sliding his hands underneath the soft clothing fabric and onto supple skin. Breathing heavily and finally closing his eyes, he buried his nose into lightly shampoo scented locks and began to drift into deep comfortable slumber.

But it didn't last long, and he woke up instantly a few hours, later screaming out in a pain that seemed to crawl though his limbs and bones. Draco who had managed to stay in the same position woke suddenly at his cries and after being more than a little shocked laced his hands into Harry's un-glamoured hair and began to massage gently.

"Potter! Potter! Harry!" He cried frantically until the raven haired male, at hearing his first name, stopped screaming out, calming his nerves and letting the pain subside to a dull throb.

"Draco." He whispered hoarsely sliding a hand which was still underneath his silk pajama top to his neck to rub gently for comfort.

"Potter are you okay?" The blonde asked, less than calm and more than awake- exactly what Harry didn't want with the glamour clearly worn off.

"Yes, I'm fine Draco, just go back to sleep."

"No Potter, seriously-"

"I'm fine, just a trapped nerve or something. It's late, now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Draco sighed softly and made to move, sliding his hands out of Harry's sleek hair and onto his shoulders only to have Harry's arms tighten around his waist effectively pinning him.

"Pot-"

"Sleep." Harry ordered, underneath his unwavering words he was more than panicking about Draco finding him out, he just hoped that the blonde was too sleep inebriated in order to notice his hair.

"Fine, but Potter, have you changed your shampoo or something?… your hair seems different."

* * *

**Yeah I ended it there because I got a little too tired…**

**(This may be a chapter to modify in the future - I like the content but it could have been pulled off better, I wanted to answer a few questions I got from some reviewers but I doubt I did in this chapter… I'll do so in the next if I can.)**

**Anywy... Leave me a review and let me know what you thought, (reviews are a lovely motivator to start my day :)) and let me know the approximate time you reviewed {just random nerdy curiosity} **

**Till next time anyway**  
**Hollita x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bam! And I'm back. Admittedly I wanted to update this last night but I got too tired and when I checked over it in the morning I was very glad I hadn't, it was in a bad way.**

**Anyway, this story is now quickly picking up momentum; we're very near the meeting point :O yes! Yes we are!**

**So let's plough ahead.**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my lovely reviewers for their support and kind comments; they're serious motivating and help keep my updates as frequent as possible. I'd also like to take the opportunity to state that even after watching all the films and then the final one; I still don't own anything HP. It's quite sad.**

**I'd also like to say to my reviewer that brought up the need of a beta. Unfortunately I'm a rather impatient person and can get irritated more than easily and would inevitably fall out with any betas for any of my fics because I wouldn't be able to wait for the edited chapters.**

**But I intend to reupload edited chapters in the very near future. Thanks for your understanding.**

**Now for said, un-beta'd chapter**

* * *

Harry stared at the sleeping blonde that was curled up at his side and slowly slid out of the bed, letting out a heavy relief sigh that the blonde was still asleep and that as of yet he hadn't royally fucked up. He quickly threw on his clothes and pulled out the marauders map from his trunk. Granted it was useless without a wand, but he needed to cut the crap now, almost being caught had shaken him up too much and now he needed more 'Gryffindor' help.

"Mr Potter, blood purification practices are strictly illegal!" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily whilst the black haired boy simply sat on the couch in her living space. She meanwhile was stood, drinking a tote of fire whisky as his awakening of her had been shocking, especially when she didn't recognize him at first.

"Yes, well it's been done anyway. As you can see by the memories that I've given you; Draco almost caught me and it is imperative that he does not until the designated time." He exhaled, a little too tired to be polite and respectful enough.

"Mr Malfoy almost caught you because you woke up screaming." She responded tartly giving him an unimpressed look.

"Yes, Professor Snape gave me a potion to change the blood structure of my muscles, organs and bones. I think it works a little like Skelegrow - that's horrendously painful enough and that's only for bones. Anyway, as you can clearly see. I look a little different so I need to glamour myself …and for that I need my wand."

"So in short you woke me up at quarter to six in the morning to demand your wand?" She asked, clearly irritated by this.

Harry frowned to himself momentarily, thinking about what his Malfoy charge would do. He smirked, feeling the inner Slytherin come forth and made to look his aging professor directly in the eyes. "Please try and understand professor, I wouldn't have come and asked you at such a time unless it was this important. You see, Draco has been hounded by this terrible, terrible man."

He began to make his eyes water now, opening them wider to appeal to her sympathetic side.

"And this man, this terrible man wants to marry him. So Mr and Mrs Malfoy and I arranged that I will marry Draco and protect him from this disgusting person, but things need to go exactly according to plan and last night that was almost ruined. So please, I'm not going to hex him or use it against any other students for that matter but I seriously, seriously need my wand."

She stared at him with her lips pinched together and looking cross before her expression softened slightly. "That has to be the most farfetched story I have ever been told Mr Potter and I am more than tempted to serve you detention and take more than a lot of house points…" She sighed at this point, massaging her temples and taking a rather large swig of the whiskey. "However, you being you, within your first two years your school the events that followed you were fairly farfetched to begin with. So… I guess that I will have to give you a chance. Do not, abuse it."

Harry practically skipped down the corridor with an amazing sense of elation, working marauders map in hand leading him to the room Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were housing in, his wonderful re-acquainted wand in the other making him feel whole again and a lot more confident and powerful.

He rapped languidly on the wall next to the entrance portrait, waiting for one of the three to be awoken and to come out to find him. It was Blaise. Who merely blinked at the un-glamoured him, before beckoning him in.

"Aren't you going to comment on how different I look?" Harry asked with a frown, stepping through the portrait hole and noting Hermione and Pansy in the doorway of a bedroom, looking more than a little sleepy.

"You don't look that different Potter, a little taller, a little darker, your eyes are still the same, your face is still the same, and your voice is still the same. Only real difference is that your hair has become less bushy and looks a little more disheveled-respectable rather than disheveled-got caught-in-a-turbine." Blaise stated haughtily and walked off to the kitchenette to get himself something.

"You look good Potter." Pansy drawled lazily whilst Hermione simply stared at him, for once appearing to be completely shut up. "Not world breaker good but better than most and better than you were before kind of good. But how are you covering this up from our dearly oblivious little Malfoy?"

"French Glamour charms." Harry stated bluntly, brandishing his wand in a flourish before tucking it back into his jeans pocket.

"You told McGonagall?" Hermione finally asked incredulously, creating a tense quietness as the Slytherins scowled at him simultaneously.

"Yeah, I had to. Almost got caught by him last night. So I had to get my wand back." He sounded and looked and felt a little sheepish but after a while both Slytherins seemed to do this accepting miniscule nod thing. "She won't tell anyone, she's not like that." he added simply.

"She won't tell anyone unless she wants to be found mutilated in a ditch." Blaise stated with an amused smile and Pansy rolled her eyes before looking at the bemused and a little concerned Gryffindors.

"You don't mess with the Malfoys." She supplied as an answer. "Anyway Potter, I think that Hermione and I should take you shopping because you may physically look the part but your excuse for clothes do not and as you may have figured, Draco is beyond materialistic."

"Alright, but when should we go?" Harry asked thinking of another excuse other than I'm seeing your fiancée for a third day in a row - which is more than a little odd.

"Today. You can tell Draco you're going to see Mr. Peverell to arrange for a meet up. Blaise will keep him occupied and if McGonagall pulls anything Blaise can let her know where you are."

"Wait, no! I can't go off for another day and leave Draco alone again!" Harry argued deciding to himself that A. it would be a bad idea to go shopping with the two girls because it would be a living hell. And B. he really didn't want to spend yet another day away from the blonde, because absence really did make the heart grow fonder along with a certain emotion called lust.

"Actually Harry, Pansy has a point. I mean your clothes don't really fit you at all. You don't own a suit and if you want any chance of Draco actually going ahead with this, you could at least try to appeal to him more so." Hermione chipped in and Harry exhaled deeply, his only backup supposedly dissipated and agreeing against him.

"Fine, we'll go shopping. But not in Hogsmeade!" Harry responded eventually and both girls looked at him in humor.

"Well of course not in Hogsmeade! There are no decent shops there. We'll have to go to Diagon!"

* * *

Hermione was not impressed about the Slytherin Floo, she vowed she would report it to Professor McGonagall as soon as given the opportunity as it was entirely unfair that the Slytherins had the ability to leave the school at any given time whilst everyone else was not exempt.

However, about midway towards a certain shop known as 'Timmings & Tattings' - the more expensive version of Madam Malkins, Hermione changed her tune, deciding that it was a good job they had the Floo system at their disposal as otherwise they'd be pretty fucked for Harry getting clothes, or his lavish gift for Draco or otherwise. Pansy additionally encouraged her u-turn thinking by running jokes about various Slytherins withdrawal symptoms when after a few months of use the fireplace broke and many people couldn't stand not having weekly contact with either their parents or older/younger siblings. It explained that certain month a while back when the school casualties due to student duels and fights had risen tenfold.

"Here we are!" Pansy announced proudly outside the shop which appeared to have been newly painted an appealing mint green, its window displays eye catching with a variety of male and female clothing all in similar shades of tyrian purples, iridescent indigos and lustrous golds. "Let me introduced you Mr Peverell to something you have never seen before. Decent clothing store - Mr Peverell, Mr Peverell - Decent clothing store." She mocked with a smirk plastered upon her face before pushing through the front door and making a little bell sound. Hermione puffed in amusement before following her in, leaving Harry outside to let himself in again, having to push the door open and making the bell sound again.

"Good morning, how can I be of service today?" A short little man, wearing a waistcoat and a working monocle greeted in a high, yet well toned voice.

"Yes, my friend," Pansy stated, pointing at Harry quite uncouthly, "is in need of quite a bit of new clothing."

The small man adjusted his eyeglass and looked Harry up and down with observation, before scrunching his nose a little and agreeing with a hushed 'indeed'.

"Anyway, as you can see he could do with some smarter clothes. Plus he's due to ask for someone's hand and this person has 'standards'."

"Standards?" The little man asked with a intrigued expression and whilst Harry and Hermione, stood blank the brunette girl lapped it up.

"Yes… Standards, care to know?"

"Of course. I'm more than interested now. I hope you won't disappoint me." The man smiled, removing his monocle and cleaning it upon a velvet swatch from his pocket.

"The colours in the window…"

"Are the 'new black'. Your friend has the skin colouring that these colours do look effective on."

"Good to know. How quickly can you have say, some high class dress robes done by at the fastest?"

"Tell me this Person with standards is, and I can get anything you want made and shipped by the end of the day."

"The Malfoy heir." Pansy practically purred and the two Gryffindor bystanders watched the man turn a weird flush of red all the way down his face, going to his neck and ears.

"I'll go get the fabric rolls!" He stated breathlessly before scurrying off leaving them stood in the stop front on their own.

Pansy turned around looking smug and more than pleased with herself. "Both Mr Timmings and Tattings suffer from a sense of being star-struck if you drop a particularly prestigious name in there."

"Pansy, I don't think it's a good idea to go around telling everybody that I'm going to ask Draco to marry me, word could get out." Harry whispered in a cross tone, Hermione nodded and made an agreeing sound.

"Nonsense, It's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone and the neighbor's cat about it. Only people who need to know for whatever reason, for instance, normally any clothes from here take about a week however you'll have them by the end of the day. Besides I have more trust in the gentlemen here than I do in your old crone of a Gryffindor head teacher." Pansy ended haughtily with a sniff before the man returned with several rolls of different fabrics in the window displays colours.

"Alright Sir, so what I thought was this dark indigo with a gold lining sewn with a verdant green thread to match your eyes." The shop owner said as he pointed in turn to the various colours in turn and pulled out a green thread reel that looked out of place and stark until it was placed on top and between the two fabrics.

"Brilliant, what would you suggest he has made in this colour scheme?" Pansy asked, whist Harry simply looked at the fabrics not quite making the connection or understanding the use of colours together and Hermione looked at him with the same look she often gave Ron when he didn't figure or catch something quite simple.

"Well, I think that this would look particularly effective as some dress robes with matching trousers as well as an everyday jacket. We can do some simple black or slate grey trousers with the same green thread so that the two complement each other. Also we can do several shirts in a mixture of pastels and ivories. Perhaps a sturdy outdoor coat also in a black or tan brown, some leather shoes and boots also in both colours, and a few fine woolen jumpers for when it becomes colder."

"Sounds good and how much can we expect to pay for all that?"

The man then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and after a few scribbled notes and details later he announce with no trouble at all 'Two hundred and sixty two golden galleons, four silver sickles and two bronze knuts."

"That's fine." Pansy chirped

"Harry," Hermione hissed "That's almost two thousand Muggle pounds!"

He simply winced back, whilst Pansy continued to discuss with the tailor, moving on to talk about hem lines and neck lines and Merlin knows what else!

"Alright then, if we can take your measurements." The man directed towards Harry and lifted part of the counter to let himself out, bringing his wand with him along with a measuring tape that floated closely behind. "If could please follow me."

They followed the man as he walked over to the wall with various rolls of fabric partially sticking out of it and much like a bookcase entrance he adjusted a particularly patterned roll and part of the wall swung away as a door. Revealing a rotunda with a round pedestal in the centre, clearly for the customer to stand on whilst being measured or fitted. Two large sash windows somewhat apart were situated on the one side, showing an enclosed garden area that was full of vibrant foliage and allowing plenty of natural light in. additionally there were several bare mannequins with different numbers stamped on the neck to symbolize clothing size. Finally there were a couple of curved desks made of either glass or Perspex on the one side, holding what appeared to be accessories in one and lingerie in another.

"If you could please remove your clothes and step onto the platform Sir." The man said calmly, pulling a piece of parchment out of a draw along with a quill, which he tapped with his wand to enchant it into a quick quill.

" my clothes." Harry stuttered suddenly feeling more than a little exposed at the strange mans request.

"Yes. Remove your clothes down to your underwear as you cannot be correctly measured otherwise." Another male voice sounded fairly sternly from across the room and they all turned to him, Harry feeling no more assured.

"Good-day Mr Tatting," Said the man who had been with them from the start, who could be assumed to be Mr Timming.

"Good-day."

Mr Tatting was in opposition in looks to Mr Timming, tall and with a sharper face, steely strong eyes and more business like looking. He was younger and potentially less experienced in tailoring but clearly the dominating partner in what could be assumed as a shared business.

"Will you need any help?" Tatting asked conversationally, adjusting a mannequin that was slightly askew.

"Not until the clothes are being sewn."

"Okay then, I'll take front of shop. Do as you have been asked Sir, it will speed up the process and I would hate to have to bring another client into the same room for a fitting for a lack of time."

Sensing the subtle threat, Harry somewhat stripped in record time. Finally stepping out of his worn jeans and standing upon the podium feeling more than a little embarrassed especially when the monocle wearing tailor started frowning at his left peck in particular and he realized it was the three dot triangular scarring of the purification leech. Thankfully nothing was brought up on the matter and the enchanted measuring tape was soon wrapped almost invasively around his torso and the scratching of a nib occurred before it practically whipped away from his skin and moved to wrap around another limb.

At some point, when the intruding rule wrapped around the top of is thigh, Pansy and Hermione stood directly in his line of sight and the dark haired girl lifted a light blue pair of lace and silk briefs that she shook purposefully, catching his attention completely before she turned them around with a vicious smirk, revealing the scant lace at the back which made the cogs of his officially Draco obsessed brain begin to turn, producing a bright blush that made his face and cheeks burn and his whole body feel unusually hot.

The fabric roll door opened, snatching him from his embarrassing reverie and Mr Tatting appeared with a weird expression upon his face.

"It would appear that… 'Mr Peverell' has some visitors." He squeaked before stepping aside away from the doorway to let to black clad figures in, one of Mrs and another of Mr Malfoy.

They were greeted as such and both of them managed to savour a small satisfied smile at being recognized.

"Good Afternoon Mr Peverell, we're here to invite you to close friend's Soiree this weekend in order for you finally meet our Son." Narcissa said sweetly and smiled as such whilst Lucius forced a smile, but at least he tried.

"That sounds perfect Mr and Mrs Malfoy, perhaps we could discuss this in a short while when I've finished here." Harry managed despite being practically exposed and knowing that despite the kind words and if somewhat awkward smiles that he was scrutinized and looked up and down. Every piece of his flesh being visually eaten in one account to find his best bits and defiantly in the other to find even the most miniscule of flaws.

"That sounds apt; we'll see you in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour." Lucius practically demanded in his all too natural superior tone, "Do bring Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger with you." And with that, as soon as they came, the Malfoy's left, leaving them with a gushing Mr Timming and a flustered Mr Tatting to miraculously work together and finish his measurements and write up his postage address…which would be sent to Pansy for oblivious Draco reasons within a potential world record for time.

At first the raven haired male and the bushy haired bookworm felt a little bemused by the upping of the ante until Pansy took to mouthing the phrase 'Star-Struck' every time a noticeably rushed action occurred.

Twenty five minutes later on the dot, they entered the Leaky cauldron and found the Malfoy couple sat together in a dining booth, thankfully designed to keep conversations private with the wooden beams either side of the bench seats. On the table a bottle of red wine and two half filled glasses were placed by them and there were three butter-beer half pints lined up clearly set out for them.

"We're here!" Pansy announced, skipping over and sliding onto the opposing bench seat, shuffling along to the end. Closely followed by two less enthusiastic and lively Gryffindors.

"I see that you've made Harry have some new clothes." Narcissa said to the Slytherin girl with a smile which was quickly returned.

"Yes, because he looks a mess." She replied cheerfully but in a light tone.

"You can say that again." Lucius supplied abruptly with a smirk before receiving a more than sharp elbow to the ribs by his elegant yet no messing spouse.

"Well it's more than good timing, we sent a message to Hogwarts but Blaise told us you had gone shopping, we were in the area so we thought we'd discuss it in person and arrange some sort of loose plan." Narcissa said smiling now at Harry who nodded back in agreement. "So you will arrive at this party with Blaise, who has been there before. The evening is with the theme of Masquerade-"

"Because it has to be cliché." Lucius cut in, taking a large swig of his wine and receiving a dark look from his wife.

"Shush," She sighed before returning to her original speaking. "So we will supply you with mask, fortunately the people holding the party are good friends of ours as well as owing us several favours. So we have let them know that you wish to propose and they have offered to privatize the residual lounge for you so you can 'court' our son without the interference of unwanted others."

"As in Averley." Lucius spat, refilling his glass to the rim before drinking even more and Narcissa gently put a soft hand on his wrist and soothed him to slow down. The blonde haired man settled his glass and gave her a small wan smile, which she returned.

"Anyway, seeing as you are going to propose we hope. You will be in need of an engagement ring. Now you could buy a brand new one. However Draco has an appreciation for the more traditional and that includes the use of house rings. So we have tracked down the Peverell ring, which more than conveniently is an original blue Favolé." She ended with an amused smile as Lucius pulled out a black velvet pouch from his pocket before unwrapping it revealing a simple silver band with a single clear diamond cast at the top with blue flecks in a strip around the band centre.

"Draco really likes Favolé doesn't he." Harry joked with an awkward smile.

"He collects it." Lucius sighed rolling his eyes and Narcissa let out a puff of amusement.

"At least he has taste." She supplied

"In hoarding."

"Better than alcoholism." She retorted, pulling the wine bottle and his glass away from him.

"I am not an alcoholic, I just find it relaxing."

"Lu, Be quiet. Now Harry, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger. I think you be off on your way back to Hogwarts, wouldn't want your absences to become too noticeable." She said in a chiding tone, noting their now empty glasses. "We'll see you in two days Harry, don't lose the ring." She finished… or rather Lucius did with the stern glare and contrite nod before the ever so friendly -

"Or I'll throttle you."

* * *

**Ending there because it's late. The next chapter should be the one :D**

**Reviews would be lovely and would get it out a few days faster than if review-less**

**Till next time regardless**

**Hollita x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Not much to say really. This chapter was harder to write than I initially thought. **

**Other than that thank you very much to my reviewers for supporting me thus far, keep it up and I'll do the same! I'd like to exclaim that I still don't own HP or any of the HP universe. I'm still trying though!**

**On with the fic! ~**

* * *

He saw only a few glimpses of a slightly giddy Draco that evening and over the next day, the blonde seemed to have attached himself, like a limpet, onto Blaise. Because Blaise was the only one of them who could stand the continuous flow of 'what ifs' tirelessly. Said what ifs ranging from the fantastical such as 'what if he arrives in a crimson carriage that flies and then lights up bright blue!' to the simply paranoid and insecure, 'what if he doesn't like me and changes his mind, what if he takes one look at me and says no!'

Suffice to say Harry was nervous enough without an over the top and frantic blonde beside him, winding him up more so by making him feel like a more than potential disappointment, so it was probably for the best that Draco had chosen Blaise to cling onto rather than him, which really was completely understandable but by God did it irritate and make him jealous.

However jealous or not, the evening of truth came upon him and Draco for some peculiar reason, Pansy had surmised that perhaps it was either for comfort or to show Mr Peverell that he could deal with the equivalent of a child, had decided against the opinion of quite literally everyone, parents included, to take Pev the Flour Baby with him.

They waited until said blonde flooed away to Malfoy Manor to get ready…

"Do we serious need to do this?" Harry shrieked as the binds on his wrists and ankles resisted him and the devil that was Pansy Parkinson smeared more wax upon his chest and Hermione fingered his wand thoughtfully, her eyes glinting with something not kind-Hermione like and was quite malicious.

"Yes." She sneered getting off the mattress and going to Blaise who was already dressed to help adjust his tie. "Draco does not appreciate body hair." She then nodded at Hermione who moved to the centre of the foot of the bed and brandished the wand at him with a snake eye look.

"I suggest you clench your jaw Harry." She stated shortly, flicking her wrist and watching a few magical sparks appear at the end.

"Why?" He asked shakily and she raised an eyebrow at him condescendingly. Talk about picking up bad habits from the Slytherins. She simply rolled her eyes, another bad habit, before flicking the wand rapidly at his skin and the tacky wax tore away, his hair in tow.

He screamed, in a manly fashion of course, but he still screamed before looking down at his chest and finding it slightly rouged from pain and now completely hairless.

"Much better." Pansy trilled pulling out a pair of black silk boxers from a packed box and stretching them out in the air before tossing them at him as Hermione spelled off the binds on his limbs. "Now go take a shower and then put those on."

He was then forced to endure possibly the most rigorous cleaning session of his life, later going so far as Pansy forcing a potion down his throat which made his badly bitten fingernails grow almost painfully before they were roughly cut and filed to identical rounded tips that only just lipped over the edge of his fingers.

His hair was scrubbed separately in the sink by Hermione because apparently he hadn't done it well enough and then it was dried into soft black waves that were sculpted around his face, painfully because the brush used was a hedgehog in another life.

…And he was then made to wear those fitted silk black boxers, which he'd tried to get out of because they clung to him and his form far to much and were cut in such a way to try to make him look bigger and then his wand was used against him once more to give him the closest shave ever so there was absolutely no chance he might have the slightest bit of unwanted stubble that would surely upset the particularly finicky blonde who apparently had a proven yet completely unproven hatred for body hair.

"Right okay. Now put your dress robes on." Pansy ordered passing the wrapped box that clearly contained them. "Along with shirt and these socks and these shoes."

"But that shirt is pink and… and frilly for god's sake!" Harry spluttered whilst she and the Slytherin male sent him a couple of particularly disparaging looks.

"What's the matter Potter? Not I'll state it as clearly as possible then; I've come to man enough to wear pink or embellished shirts?" Pansy snarled more than quite aggressively, she sighed however afterwards and softened her expression and then smiled gently, "no longer hate you… But if you fuck up, I can guarantee that Draco will end the night in Averley's arms and Draco has been my best friend since I can first remember and I will not allow him to get hurt because you couldn't get to it and do as your told, now put the fucking shirt on!"

* * *

A rather shook up Harry stood waiting at the floo fireplace, dressed in his indigo dress robes which in effect were the Wizarding equivalent of suit slacks and tailcoat and in honesty the only real difference between the Muggle and Wizarding version was the larger amount of fabric being used. His shoes, which fit perfectly, felt odd and slightly uncomfortable with the miniscule heels on them. The shirt he didn't want to wear felt stiff and disabling and the boxers he was made to wear began to itch.

"Harry, she's just nervous." Hermione who seemed to have turned back to her down to earth, kind Gryffindor self smiled gently, looking slightly up at him. "And stop over thinking by the way, you look brilliant." Harry couldn't help but return her cheerful smile, feeling his shoulders drop and relax and suddenly all his attire didn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

"Right I think that we're ready." Blaise called, walking down the corridor towards them, doing up the cufflinks on his plain black shirt. A trotting Pansy followed closely behind, holding what seemed to be a pair of Venetian masks and for the first time Harry noted that her usually quite pale but vibrant skin suffered more than mild pallor, it looked truly grayish and placid; her eyes looked truly sunken and bruised.

Despite this, she managed to smile at him as she walked over and passed him the mask which was pretty plain, with the exception of a few feathers and the shimmering of crystals sewn into it. Meanwhile Blaise affixed a simple black mask of his own that was adorned with raven feathers and nothing more.

"Anything we need?" The Slytherin male asked and everyone shook their heads. "The ring?" He asked directly at Harry and Harry patted the ring safely in his pocket. "Good, anything else, to say? Do?"

"Mon cher means my darling, love or sweetheart in French." Pansy commented on the offhand and Harry felt himself give her a more than strange look.

"Why?" Blaise asked her, looking up at the ceiling and gesturing his voicing with his hands.

"Well, if Potter needs a chat up line, greeting or conversation starter I figured it sounds better than something in English, besides, Draco likes anything French."

They arrived at the party way past the halfway point so it was in full swing. The manor in which the party was held was lavish and opulent, the family owning it clearly had a thing for anything crystalloid from the many glass chandeliers, to the ice sculpture containing the punch. Otherwise the theme was gold, everything else was gold. Chairs were gold coloured, walls were gold coloured, stairs were covered in a gold gilt. It was in essence a little bit too much, but it was enough for just one night.

Blaise pulled him through the throngs of Ladies in their evening gowns which fitted and flattered their forms and the Gentlemen, who walked around and discussed business with one another, all whilst trying to make lasting partnerships or eyeing up their potential competition.

Harry felt a little disorientated by the many masses of people and wondered how the hell he was supposed to find Draco, let alone get him in a private place. With his mind on other things, Harry being not aware of his own invaded and fundamentally none existent space; practically ploughed into a large portly man with a orange, pumpkin themed mask on.

"Hey!" The man growled, turning around and glaring at him with cruel looking eyes before sneering and striding away to a slightly disheveled man at the side, using a cane similar to Mr Malfoy's, except even more ostentatious - if that was even possible.

"Potter!" Blaise hissed tightening his hold upon Harry's wrist and tugging him through another swell of people rapidly. "I think that was Averley." Harry blinked and then frowned, before turning back to the place the man had walked off to, but he had moved already.

"AH! Mr Zabini and… Mr Peverell!" A soprano voice announce from behind them as to make a clear scene and both boys turned to a short young woman, barely into her twenties with copper coloured hair and very familiar silver eyes.

"Lady Mericotte." Blaise greeted and promptly took the outstretched hand and kissed the back of it briefly. Harry meanwhile just sort of nodded his head in a weak bow, but she smiled at him regardless.

"Welcome to my Party Harry Potter." She said in a lowered voice that only the two boys could hear. "I must say that I unfortunately have never been one to read the prophet or listen to common gossip so I know very little of your background. However it would appear that you are here to propose to a distant cousin of mine. So I have allotted a room for you especially, after all, these things are best done behind closed doors because he's nervous and your nervous, you know. Anyway, if you would like to follow me." She said liltingly, but grasped his wrist with a strength even Blaise didn't use and preceded to drag him up the stairs, greeting guests along the way until they reached a balcony space which had no-one else taking it up.

"Now, let's see. Aha~ in the lilac. Blue suits him better, but in the lilac regardless!" Harry followed her pointing direction and zoned in upon Narcissa Malfoy, obvious with her black streaked platinum hair. Dressed in a plum coloured dress which revealed her well proportioned hourglass figure. Her mask covered most of her face, pretty much just showing her lips and chin. Next to her, Lucius, dressed in black and gold, his hair had been curled somewhat and tied backwards, unlike his wife's mask, his was small and simple and barely embellished, but it seemed to suit him perfectly and finally Draco. Dressed in a lilac dress robe which was gathered with ruffles upon the sleeves, with ivory trousers and shirt and steel grey shoes. His mask was a hybrid of his parents. Small and minimalist on one side and heavily ornate with feathers, crystals and precious metals on the other. His hair additionally, which of course he'd been noticeably growing over the past school year, was curled somewhat like his fathers. However, due to it being only just shoulder length it wasn't tied and seemed to float as he shook his head whilst in animated conversation with a sandy haired blonde man who perhaps was leaning a little too close. But still, Draco looked amazing, he was Harry's vision of beautiful loveliness and the raven haired male felt a soft toothless grin come over himself.

But then he spotted Averley. The fat bastard was close now. Fucking close! And unlike the man which was talking to Draco he of course was evil. Harry balled his fists.

"Mr Zabini, could you go get Draco please and bring him to the west lounge." The Lady ordered gently, placing a soft hand upon Harry's arm to sooth him. "Don't worry. Your concerns are the same as my own. Shall we go?"

She lead him back down the stairs and off away from the masses of guests and up to an ornate gilt door before drawing out a key and unlocking it, and then stepping aside and leaving room for him to enter.

"All you need to do is wait here… and breathe." She smiled, before leaving him to wander his way in a little more and pace up and down upon the spot. The lounge was almost a carbon copy of the Malfoy's, even down to the curtains and settees.

Time crawled painfully slowly from then on as Harry stood in the lavish lounge, leaning back on the minimal heels of his new Italian shoes and shifting his brushed indigo dress robe because once again he felt uncomfortable and out of place within those clothes.

On cue, the doorway opened and a smirking Blaise lead a tentative Draco, who was biting his nails in a completely un-Malfoy like fashion, in after him. The dark skinned boy winked at Harry cheekily, before swerving quickly behind the blonde, whispering something that by lip-synching standards looked a little along the lines of 'stop biting your nails' in a porcelain ear and then pushed the silver eyed male further into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Draco stepped backwards and leant gently upon the now closed door holding a happy looking Flour baby Pev who he gently patted the scratchy sacking head of. Harry, feeling himself have a sudden swell of Gryffindor confidence, straightened his posture instantaneously. Raising his head and pushing his shoulders back and holding his stomach in.

This of course brought rapt attention upon himself as Draco stared at him avidly and tilted his blonde head to the side in contemplation. After all, Harry still looked relatively like Harry in more than many ways, but the differences were far from subtle, such as his height. He was now just short of a foot taller than the blonde and deep down he reveled in it. From the little he knew, Draco supposedly liked older people, so at least maybe his extra height would make up for his lack of 'extra years' and apparently Draco didn't like hair either… - well Harry no longer had any upon his chest so that was at least a start.

"Mr Peverell?" Draco asked perfectly with a quirk of a fair eyebrow underneath his mask that seemed to tighten that particular side of his face, despite being covered, it a very damned sexy quirk of an eyebrow Harry was sure and as the blonde continued to scrutinize him, they shared a small smile. Harry because so far it was going well, sure it so far had only been one question, but it was still going well. whilst for Draco the smile was probably because he had perhaps found Harry's/Mr Peverell's appearance satisfactory.

Said blonde stepped forward a few strides eventually and lifted a porcelain hand in front of himself, towards Harry. Upon the slim wrist a particular bracelet sat and upon the long svelte middle finger the triple ring stood. Harry's mind drew a blank and he stared at the silver orbs inlaid between the lilac mask which blinked at him before they began to quiver with a sort of unsure emotion with a likeness to fear.

"Mon Cher." He whispered as seductively as possible, trying to make up for his lapse in judgment and leaving the blonde hanging for a while. Gently, he caught the blondes hand within his own and bent down towards it, pressing his lips just below the ring to the soft yet hard skin and kissing it languidly before allowing Draco to retract his hand.

"I was wondering when you would come to visit me sir." Draco said sweetly, his voice unwavering and took another step forward towards Harry, said male smiled gently as the blonde straightened and brushed at the folds of his collar affectionately before looking up at him into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have met with you sooner or in complete privacy, I have been very busy of late." Harry responded carefully but silver eyes blinked in clear compassion.

"I understand," Draco smiled gently before frowning slightly, "…Thank you very much for my present." He said softly and Harry's heart took an involuntary jump.

"Ah, I'm glad you like it, thank you for my watch also, but if I'm completely honest I had a tip off that you liked that jewellery" Harry responded meeting Draco's eyes, which glittered with nervous happiness. Feeling his ego somewhat swelled and stroked by the emotions he could evoke, he took another step forward and closed the gap, lifted Pev out of the blonde's one hand and placed the Flour Baby on the nearby side table before returning to his beautiful 'significant-other-of-sort.'

Svelte fingers curiously trailed further up his collar and his neck as he turned to Draco, a cat-with-cream grin breaking out across his lips as he slid his own splayed hands ever so slowly down the blonde's sides and with equal leisurely pace, the blonde pushed up onto the balls of his feet slowly to reach his height and they slowly angled their heads sideways and their lips finally pressed together.

Despite the chastity of the kiss, Draco let out a quiet and soft moaning noise low in his throat and Harry's hold tightened around the soft yet firm flesh of Draco's hips as pianists fingers splayed out and raked through his hair and scalp and momentarily he opened his eyes and shared a smile as his mask and the Slytherin's own was gently removed, the sparkling eyes of the blonde, who must have been admiring his whole face, crossed over him before Harry opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Harry was in heaven. Despite the many girls and occasional boys he'd kissed, often when more than slightly under the influence, this was the best kiss he'd ever experienced. It was so passionate yet lilting and nervous at times. He slid his hands slowly, further down the blonde's body to rest and squeeze Draco's firm, pert buttocks through the fitted ivory trousers and all of a sudden an agonizing pain went through his nether regions and blinding whiteness went through his one eye. He crumpled completely to the ground, losing that perfect grip and stared up at a sneering blonde who promptly kicked him in the stomach fairly forcefully.

"Bastard." Draco spat with a disdainful look down at him which soon turned from pure anger to a mixture of disappointment and hurt, silver eyes which had looked up at him with such happiness and affection now looked down at him with resentment and hatred, they pierced into his very soul and they abhorred him and showed the unnecessary pain he had caused, as they began to water with the surge of oncoming tears and began to bleed the transparent liquid down a porcelain face. "I was so stupid." Draco whispered to himself, dropping those forlorn mercurial eyes to look down at his shoes and shaking his fair head ever so slightly. "So stupid."

"…D..Draco I this… Averley.. I." Harry stuttered completely lost for words as silver eyes snapped back to him, back with a fury Harry couldn't reckon with.

"You know what Potter. Just shut up." Draco spat, before lifting a dozing Pev off the table and running off out of the room, leaving Harry once again alone and this time feeling completely deflated rather than just simply nervous.

Seconds, five minutes or ten minutes passed before Harry gained his bearings and decided to vacate the room. Fuck! Bloody Fucking Fuck! Pansy would be beside herself, Blaise would hate him and the Malfoy's. He needed to find the Malfoy's. The main hall was significantly quieter; half the guests seemed to have disappeared there was space.

Taking advantage of this he found his way to the Malfoy's and Blaise and the Lady he couldn't remember the name of, who were all standing together talking in a little group. He felt his blood run cold, especially when Narcissa spotted him and then seemed to pale as his face gave it away. A black eye was certain and the swelling had only just started. He approached more so and swallowed as the others noticed him and shared similar looks.

"Where is Draco?" Lucius asked in a panicked tone Harry thought the man couldn't possess. Harry just shook his head and Narcissa breathed in heavily.

"Where is Averley?" She rasped paling and then turning to her copper haired distant relative who bit her lip roughly.

"Last time I saw him he was talking to that underdressed man I have before seen, who he said was working for him as a personal assistant. They then split ways and… Blinky!" She screeched at the end, her soft voice turning vicious and a elf dressed in a pillow cover abruptly appeared. "Where is Lord Averley?" She asked rapidly.

"Blinky saw Lord Averley just now, asking for his coat from another elf and then talking to Master. Blinky thinks Lord Averley is preparing to leave." The elf piped and there was an audible swallow.

"Was Lord Averley with another man?"

"Blinky didn't see another with Lord Averley."

"How is Lord Averley leaving this evening?" Lucius asked hoarsely and the elf turned to him promptly. Narcissa was gripping his hand like a vice.

"Via apparating carriage."

A scream tore through the building along with the sound of smashing glass and all the remaining guests turned to the hallway the sound had come from, all of them becoming jittery. Some of the men now running in that direction.

"Block all magic in the grounds!" The hostess ordered with a shriek at the elf who clicked her fingers instantly and a spark travelled across the air.

"HARRYYYY!" An undeniable scream of his name ripped through the air like a blade through soft tissue and Harry felt his feet surge from underneath him, blood rushing past his ears as he pelted down the hall, pushing the men advancing quickly but not as quickly as him out of the way. In the background he heard the hosting Lady shouting, ordering the guests to find Averley, Draco and the man Averley had been with.

* * *

**Leaving it there is pretty shitty of me, I must admit. But believe me if this chapter contained what is now going to be the next chapter;it would be far too long and my writing standard would get increasing bad as it progressed. **

**So yeah. Also I want lotsa reviews. I'm not going to lie. I do. For completely selfish reasons aswell but you know. **

**reviews let me know what you think, show me what improvements I can try and work on and really do motivate me a lot to keep churning out chapter updates so reviews would be much appreciated and I'm sure would help get the story in my head, onto the computer.**

**Till next regardless**

**Hollita x**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMFG! Its an update!  
**

**Hi my lovely reviewers and the people who read my fic but don't review (You Bastards!)  
So as I was going on a roll, updating weekly etc. etc. My dear sister starts fucking around on the computer we share, visiting dodgy sites and gets us a nice bit of malware and viruses - which fry our computer:**

** meaning that even though i switch on the hard-drive the screen doesn't come up so i'm basically fucked. until i get it fixed or find a reset button? (Anyone a reviewing computer nerd and knows of a reset button? please let me know!") **

**Anyway, my phone only allows me to review not post chapters so I'm actually posting this chapter via my homophobic Gran's computer - she doesn't know. **

**Hopefully i'll have my computer fixed somehow soon, in the mean time my updates may be sporadic and slow, my apologies.  
regardless i hope you like this chapter, it was quite a challenge i must admit but we're getting there. **

**Oh and also to my dear reviewers and bastards who have been awaiting the smut and hot-gay-loving ... itsa coming soon ;) **

**Finally i disclaim that i don't own HP and that i wasnt involved in the english looting thats been a-happening, as im still without working computer  
****(Oh Granny if you only knew that i wasnt readin my email :O)**

* * *

The walls of the room which Harry had reached, along with all the furniture, were coated with the white powder of flour as well as on the floor. Harry felt a pull at his heart. Pev was injured! It chilled him, but not as much as the cool evening breeze which came from the broken window, which glistened glutinous crimson along the cream painted sash and the broken frame and glass. Blood. More than a lot of blood. A dangerous level of blood and possibly Draco's.

He stared out to the garden outside and the large coppice of trees off in the not too far distance and his mind raced through ideas and scenarios. There was a good chance that if the guy couldn't apparate he'd have taken Draco there. His mind suddenly switched onto trailing and he found himself carefully jumping through the broken window and quickly following the traces of blood and flour in a quick trot, until he heard the undeniable screams and shouts of Pev and another up ahead, instantly he broke into a run.

As he got further from the house, the light levels reduced rapidly and he felt his heart pace increase tenfold whilst he slowed. The soft damp grass changed to become coarser and he found himself having to vault hedgerows where there had been definite damage to the plants through human struggle, some even glimmered with the viscous fluid which looked black in the lack of light but could well be more blood.

He saw movement up ahead, what appeared to be struggling and more screaming sounds reached his ears. He started to run again. Charging into the vicinity of the trees where the light was at its poorest. Branches snapped under his way and he stumbled as he ran but he saw a person and he targeted upon them, lurching at pace in their direction.

The dark haired man flicked his ineffectual wand at Harry before looking horrified at the lack of response. he turned tail and ran away as Harry raced after him. It was Averley's man! He thrashed through the thickets of hedge growth, box shrubs and plants, charging after and gaining upon the lean accomplice of the overweight tyrant with every limbering step. Draco clearly wasn't with him anymore which was disastrous to Harry's mind but he was going to catch this bastard and beat the shit out of him until he told him where the bleeding fuck Draco and Pev had been disappeared to.

His chest and ribs ached with stabbing stitch, his legs protested with low burn of lactic acid and his throat was so raw it could be on fire, but somehow he picked up the pace and got ever nearer to the sprinting bastard who by this point had given up on magic and dropped his wand some way back in the process.

The shabby man leapt as they reached the landscaped 'ha-ha' but stumbled on the landing sending himself sprawling to the ground in an unkempt flurry. Seizing his chance Harry followed mercilessly, leaping quite literally onto him and soundly bringing a vicious fist somewhere to the back of his head. The man let out a dull groan and rolled around, trying to both shake him off and fight back at the same time. But Harry was on fire and the bastard didn't stand a chance.

"Where the fuck is he!" Harry screamed sending another deft fist into the man with a now splintered nose and cracked cheek bones, before wrapping no longer tolerant hands around his neck and beginning to tighten them.

"H..he g…go.t. Aw..ay..…sss..top!" The man choked, brown eyes dilated in fear and hands clutching desperately at Harry's death gripping own.

"Drop him Peverell!" A shout came from his peripheral behind and Harry glanced before slowly complying at the sight of a burly wizard who's ornate robes seemed to not suit him in the slightest. He stepped away quickly allowing the man, plus a couple of others who had just arrived to detain the injured kidnapper and allowed his racing heart rate just to lower a little. "They've found Averley trying to leave through the main gates in his coach, Master Malfoy is still unaccounted for however."

"That thing said he'd escaped." Harry spat, giving the broken man a death glare that could practically sear flesh.

"Then Master Malfoy is most probably hiding somewhere in the grounds," a witch who's mask had been pinned into her hair stated, wrapping a sash around mans wrists tightly - one of which appeared broken, served him right! "But he'll be frightened and could potentially be injured."

"I'll find him then!" Harry announced firmly and with his confidant expression seemed to be able to quell the opposing expressions on the others faces.

"Alright, we'll go and tell lady Mericotte to lift the magic block, that way you can use your wand to lead you to him." The burly man stated and Harry nodded swiftly before jumping up the ha-ha onto the raised ground and heading off to the thicket of trees and hedges and what looked like a towering maze.

He wandered aimlessly his wand out but he couldn't feel the indescribable tick that his wand held as it connected to his magic and so, he was running blind. Not knowing the layout of the hosts gardens in daylight let alone in darkness and unable to use his magic. Desperately he looked at the ground for signs of flour or blood but none was around. He grew pensive. As he wandered along the side of the maze and looked down towards the ornamental pavilion which was near another coppice of trees that the blonde could have potentially gone to.

Harry hoped to god that Draco hadn't gone into the maze, it didn't appear so, but there was always the potential he had and he really didn't want to get lost in a maze in the dark when the blonde might be injured. He ambled quickly in the direction of the pavilion, constantly flexing his wrist and awaiting the instant pulse that would come and announce the return of his magic.

Harry's heart leapt with a mixture of concern and relieve at the sight of the slightest vestige on the pavilion paving. A dispersed cloud of fine white powder dotted with small blackened crimson globules dropped within it indicated the blonde's and the flour babies past presence and better yet, more than clearly, the residue led off in the direction of that particular amount of trees.

If he'd thought he'd ran his absolute fastest when chasing that felon earlier he was past mistaken, he tore across that simple bit of night colourless lawn as if it was made of viciously corrosive acid, the stitch that pervaded him futile against his adrenaline pumped heart. His insides burned but he didn't care and within that glorious moment he felt the necessary tick in the wood in his hand, he flicked his wrist aggressively and his mind filled with images of Draco's beautiful face. 'Locare Draconis!'

He stopped his run abruptly, causing his toes to ram into the fronts of his shoes and making them sting and ache residentially. His ankles hurt also, wrenched to stop, his Achilles ligaments stretching and elongating before retracting with resent. The light his wand had sent out floated slowly in front of him and he followed it quietly, careful of his steps, after all Draco would be hiding away from people and the slightest sound could make him bolt.

"Sorry." The whisper came through the trees and the air like a bell and Harry quickly cancelled the little spark, listening to the pained muttering that followed, that sounded like a child whimpering, "I'm sorry. So sorry, this is all my -" the soft utterances choked at the end and hicked into short hoarse sobs and Harry found himself throwing caution to the wind, striding through the undergrowth and lighting a strong, but not overly bright lumos which he shook of the end of his wand and into the lower canopy of the trees.

Draco was propped up against the buttress roots of a large oak tree his head bent over and the weakly warbling flour baby was sat cradled weakly within his lap-laid arms. Silver irises weren't even aware of the change of light or his presence.

Harry stood dumbstruck and stared in horror at the deep lacerations which were hacked into the blondes shoulder and collarbone, on his face and his one arm which was completely soaked in blood. Draco had been splinched in what possibly could have been a failed apparition kidnapping and it appeared Pev had additionally been hurt. What once was a beautiful lilac outfit was torn and covered in a mixture of blood and flour. He looked beyond ill, his translucent skin grayish and deathly and it was a wonder how he was still on the cusp of consciousness.

Harry stumbled forwards towards him, kneeling down to eye level and staring at unresponsive eyes hoping for a response which never came. Desperately he flicked his wand at the blonde's injuries, chanting 'curate' and 'restaurare' and becoming enraged at the very little healing that the spells did. Draco moved and Harry felt his heart jump with hope until the blonde weakly pulled the no longer clamouring flour baby into a frail embrace. Pev had become silent and Harry felt the world crumble as the realisation that whatever charm animated the little flour filled sack had faded away in what was effectively death.

Slow heavy tears seemed to roll down grazed porcelain cheeks and highlighted that one eye was beginning to purple and bruise and Harry decided that enough was enough, Draco needed help and he wasn't capable of helping him. He got up from his perch and brought a hand slowly and carefully underneath Draco's knees and another behind his back, surely grazing the back of his hand against the tree and then he lifted, bit by bit and arduously slowly.

Draco screamed what sounded like a terrified 'NO' all of a sudden and began to desperately writhe in his hold and hit out at him to try and get away, his breathing was frantically laboured and Harry could practically hear his hammering heart threaten to overload in his chest, Pev was laid precariously in his lap threatening to fall.

"Draco! DRACO!" Harry shouted, feeling the blonde still ever so slightly before continuing at a half pace. "Draco it's me! Harry.!"

"Harry?" Draco whispered hoarsely one of his cold hands finding its way onto Harry's shoulder and gripping like a vice, said raven haired boy squeezed gently back at the blondes back for comfort. "Harry." The blonde, quivered in his hold, his injuries obviously causing him plenty of pain.

"Yeah, hold Pev. I'm going to take you back and get you healed."

"Healed, am I bleeding? … shoulder?" Draco let out a shaky breath as Harry began to walk purposefully towards the path that lead towards the house, now lit by small magical fairy lights since the magic was now useable within the grounds.

"Yes, your shoulder."

"And my eye?"

"Not your eye, its just bruised."

"He punched me in my eye like I did to you… It hurts." Draco whispered and Harry frowned at his wavering tone which sounded a little like Luna when she started talking about Nargles and Snorcracks or whatever the hell they were called.

"Draco. I think you may be becoming delirious, now please shut up." Harry exhaled, breaking out into what he assumed could be called a smooth run, where he took the majority of the bouncing on his knees and looked particularly stupid but he was covering more ground and Draco wasn't complaining as they reached the mansion garden and the lights of the building. Harry felt himself internally celebrate as he looked down with a wan smile at the blonde who was looking quite ill but was still just conscious enough.

A couple stood at the doorway looking out for them and they looked relieved as they saw Harry and Draco, but then, when they saw the blonde's true state she recoiled looking faint and the man pulled a grim expression as he lead her away. Harry wasted no time getting inside, bringing Draco through the small crowd to the settee where Lucius was currently downing what appeared to be another in a long line of heavy liquor shots and Lady Mericotte was holding Narcissa's hands to console her. Blaise meanwhile was hovering around in the background looking concerned - pacing.

"Mom, Dad…" Draco managed to mumble, shaking them from their reverie as he looked at them with tired looking eyes. Both Malfoy parents looked relieved but at the same time alarmed.

"Dittany!" A dark haired man at the side of Lady Mericotte announced, jumping to his feet in urgent excitement.

"No! he's allergic!" Lucius responded sternly and Harry felt Draco nod ever so softly in his arms. Everyone around them looked blank and began to pull contemplating faces, clearly racking their brains whilst Blaise began to pace more frantically, practically marching back and forth.

"Uhhh Phoenix tears?" Harry suggested in nervous question and everyone there turned to him like hawks to a live mouse meal.

"Luchere?" The man who had spoke before asked Lady Mericotte and she gave him a delighted smile.

"Binky!" She called in her high but lilting voice and the house elf appeared instantly, "Go and get the vial of Phoenix tears please."

Harry moved forward with a flagging Draco and gently lowered him onto the couch with his parents either side. Narcissa made a small squeaking sound of someone holding back tears as she began to gently stoke her son's head, whilst Lucius took one of those alabaster hands and began to rub comforting circles with his thumb into the back of said hand.

The elf returned quickly with a dusty but full and well sealed bottle and passed it to the man Harry still didn't know the name of but assumed he was a relation or something as he seemed to be in control as such and seemed close to the hostess.

He uncorked the bottle and chucked the cork somewhere, eyeing it up, before pouring the liquid over Draco and his wounds almost carelessly, half wasting the substance but none the less curing the blonde of his ills and making him look almost as good as new.

Much like Harry; looking pretty well with the exception of his clothes being ruined with blood, sweat and no pun intended - tears.

Once completely cured, all eyes then turned to the other victim of the attack, Pev. Who's drawn face no longer held any life and had reverted back to it's drawn expression held no emotion at all, fortunately it wasn't covered in blood like the two young men, but the gash in it's side where it had been cut and the fabric frayed looked unnecessarily sinister. Pev the flour baby was dead and it was a great loss.

"I think I'll take my leave now," Blaise announced softly, looking first to the hostess and then the Malfoy's and then Harry. "And tell Pansy and Professor McGonagall about Draco and Pev and you Harry."

Harry nodded briefly and they shared a soft smile before the dark skinned boy grabbed his mask and walked off to the fireplace and left in a flurry of green flames.

Harry watched as Draco gently stroked the lifeless body of Pev whilst in his dazed reverie before he hugged the tarpaulin sack softly and stared with weary eyes into dead space as before.

"Draco dear cousin, why don't you go and have a nice hot bath to clean and relax yourself, you know where my bath salts are." Luchere Mericotte chided gently and softened her own stone grey eyes as she met dilated duplicates.

Soundlessly and wordlessly the blonde lifted himself to his feet and passed the sad remains over before wandering off upstairs and out of sight. Narcissa exhaled heavily and smiled weakly to herself, dabbing her eyes with a cream handkerchief before turning to her no longer drinking husband and looking promisingly at him as she then patted the eye nearest to her which looked a little watery.

'Such a pretty little thing, isn't he?'

'I'd hardly call him pretty my dear, but more than fetching in a handsome sense.'

'Ah, if only I had another available child.'

'Yes, he puts our son's choice to shame.'

'A Malfoy at that as well.'

'Hmmm, but alas his fidelity.'

'Hush now, a splinching is not an affliction upon ones virginity.'

'But the slander!'

'Slander comes from the same people who assume that a failed kidnap victim must have lost their virginity in the process.'

'Well I certainly wouldn't let my son marry him.'

'Your son wouldn't stand a chance. Ugly son of a bitch I'm afraid, no offence.'

'I'm surprised he's still conscious, must be stronger than he looks.'

'Will be good if he need's to bear any children then.'

Harry listened with a frown to those talking around him, unable to decide whether he should be irritated, angry or enamoured that they were talking about Draco in such a way that made him sound like a prize rather than a person. He fell upon irritation in the end. They had no right to discuss about him when they hadn't gone out and found him, when they hadn't carried him for ten minutes solid without the aid of weight reducing spells, when they hadn't watched him cry as he realised despite his desperate state that the flour baby he had cared for practically single handed and with the optimum care had effectively died, when they hadn't had a bleeding leech suck all the blood out of them for him and whilst on the subject, most importantly, when they weren't stood in the middle of someone else's home, dripping in said boys blood and allowing it to go into the cream carpet.

"Harry?" Luchere's dulcet voice broke through his angry thoughts and staring at the stained carpet and he looked up at her and she was smiling gently at him. "Why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself, plus you'll need to keep a sharp eye on Draconis, he has lost a lot of blood."

Harry just found himself to nod and agree and then found himself racing up the stairs towards the bedroom Draco was in.

* * *

**And conflict is resolved... somewhat. One of my reviewers mentioned a worry for Pev. TBH at first i didn't want to kill him off and was only going to injure him, but then i realised that in the end Pev would have to exit the story anyway so i wanted him to 'die a hero', rather than just be taken away, sorry for all the Pev lovers - We look forward to the Draco grief either way though... and with greif comes comfort and with comfort comes luvvvvv and with luvvvvv... you get the picture.**

**All that in the next chapter i think.  
Review lots past that 200mark and i'll stop being such a tight cashed bitch and just go buy a freaking laptop or something. **

**Till next time then**

**Hollita X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! My computer still isn't fixed but I'm back at my Granny's! **

**(Oh thank mercy I made my Granny get herself a computer and internet though she never uses them!) **

**Not much to say about this particular chapter actually, cept that it changed its mind several times because although I'm not the canon queen i do try to be as damn close as possible - makes the story better that way... more on this in my A/N at the bottom of this page! **

**As always thanks so much to my reviewers! your kind reviews, con-crit, general musings and questions help keep this here fic alive and going strong and i cannot express how grateful i am - it does wonders to my fic writing esteem.**

**I would like to disclaim the i do not own HP or anything HP-verse. Alas, I am a too-poor-for-my-liking English person with an unhealthy addiction to apple cake and Earl grey tea!**

* * *

The upstairs was undoubtedly grand, even in the dim light of only a few lighted candles that were only lit for convenience, the gilt furnishings and drawn curtains still shimmered with their latent expensiveness. Harry walked quietly down the corridor which was more of a grand hallway in its own right and noted every door to see if there was anything to hint Draco's presence within.

It took a few doors, all of which being closed, until he reached an ornate oak door which was left ajar and had a very dim, but apparent glow coming from its vicinity. He tentatively and softly pushed it open after around five minutes of standing outside of it - feeling a little bit daunted.

The bedroom was dark and empty, it was large and spacey but held more than a lot of furniture and furthermore boasted its own balcony, which took up a whole side of the room and was accessed by what appeared to be unfurling French doors.

Warm light and warm air tempted his senses and Harry ambled across the darkened room to the honeyed light coming from another gently closed door. Draco definitely needed to learn how to close doors behind himself properly.

Despite it's partial openness, He knocked politely on the bathroom door to signal his presence before entering in, finding the certain blonde looking at him from just over the bath rim. One eye purpling now, indubitably like his own, he smiled softly as he approached in a gentle gait until he was literally stood right next to the lithe male in the bath.

"You look like shit." Draco harshly spat, giving him a once over with his eyes before their eyes met and despite his callous tone, Harry could clearly see the pain behind them.

"You've been telling me that for years." Harry returned softly and watched as the blonde turned away, pulling alabaster legs gently through the water into himself and wrapping an arm around them, effectively leaving more than half the bath empty.

"Yeah, well, I never expected to inform you of that whilst you're covered in my own blood did I?" Draco huffed, turning back to him sharply and then indicating with his head to the free space in the bath. "You smell, get in." He ordered. Scowling to himself and adjusting in the bath once more so that he faced straight down it.

Rather than retorting or smelling himself - to prove Draco wrong, Harry slipped quickly out of his sullied clothes and clambered into the tub opposite the blonde, feeling the water table rise dangerously close to the edge and into his lower ends of his hair.

"Merlin it's hot." The Dark haired youth exhaled as his whole body and skin began to sear in the pretty extreme bath heat. Whilst Draco, who's usually colourless, pale cheeks appeared flushed a vibrant pink, smirked lightly at him and his apparent distress and let out a brief uncontrollable snicker.

The lithe hand, which wasn't currently wrapped around long legs and guarding modesty - subconsciously or not, lifted languorously out of the heated water in a cloud of steam and turned on the cold tap, filling the already rather full bath with refreshing coolness and Harry felt his feet and legs make their way into the coolness whilst Draco did the opposite, stretching out his own legs into the water which was still warm.

However after only a few seconds Harry had to rapidly turn off the calming water flow as the level rose to a threatening level and thus prevented any fast reduction to a relieving temperature, but at least the heat was more bearable now.

They seemed to slip into an amicable silence from then on, Draco sliding every few half minutes down the bath a little, turning near platinum blonde flaxen as it saturated within the heated water and Harry sitting pretty upright, head leaned over the rim to prevent himself from sliding down in a similar way.

"Are you alright?" Harry eventually asked weakly in a hoarse voice, flicking his eyes to meet Draco's tired own.

"Yeah." Draco exhaled shakily closing his eyes and leaving them like that as he slid further down into the bath so almost all his head and hair as submerged. "Just, well… as much as I can be."

"You lost an awful lot of blood." Harry retorted giving a small wan smile which was returned.

"Good thing I'm not squeamish then…" Draco's smile turned to a smirk, before he sobered, "I could have died."

Harry felt his own smile drop then as he turned to look down into the water, trying to fabricate something light and humorous to lift the blonde's somber tone. "Thank Merlin you didn't!" He started with vigor, noticing how quickly obsidian pupils in mercurial pools flickered to him. "Otherwise I'd suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of Pansy Parkinson."

Draco properly smiled at his comment, his lips parting as he let out amused air. "Mmmn, that's the problem with making friends with sadists." He partially whispered, sliding his hands into his wheaten wet locks and massaging them through and over his scalp before sitting up slowly and letting the excess water drip from damp blonde tendrils. "You don't get much choice between them in Slytherin House."

Harry didn't really listen to the last comment, instead he stared, enthralled by the little droplets which collected at the tips of the blondes hair and slowly trickled cold translucent beads onto porcelain collarbones and noted the svelte hand which slunk up to brush at the drying blonde strands along with the soft murmur which signaled his not so subtle staring had been more than noticed.

Harry flushed and looked up from the blonde's delectable collar bones to his eyes which were looking at him softly but with question. "Uhmmm." He responded ever so eloquently, trying to answer back with a good excuse for his staring stint.

"You did it to shield me from Averley didn't you." Draco stated without question, his eyes beginning to search Harry's own for either truth or deceit. Harry simply chose to nod in response, not quite able to respond in words. "How did my parents take it?"

"Well, it was your mothers and my idea, your father didn't. Still doesn't approve." Harry felt himself mumble, detaching his gaze because he couldn't stand the look he may receive.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco beamed brightly, his silver eyes glittering in mirth at the mere idea of his dear fathers irritation at the-bloody-boy-who-lived fraternizing with his only son and heir.

"Hmmm, is that why you had your blood purified, because my father wouldn't allow you to even think about courting me if your blood wasn't unmixed?" Draco asked with a smirk in his tone and Harry actually looked up, relieved to find a light hearted expression on the blondes face.

"Pretty much, it hurt like a bitch too! Plus, I had to endure Snape's presence the whole way through!"

"Aww, you poor thing. Was this during the time that you said you were off to visit yourself and I was left all alone to care for a crying flour baby?" Draco asked in an unheard sympathetic tone, which sent a weird chill right down Harry's spine despite the baths heat.

"Ummm yeah it was."

"Then I have no compassion for you!" Draco responded tartly, folding his arms across his chest and sliding down the bath so his hair was re-submerged in the slowly cooling water before sighing heavily. "…What are we going to do about Pev?"

"Blaise has gone back to Hogwarts and will tell Professor McGonagall."

"Great~~" Draco hissed rolling his eyes angrily. "That will do a load~ of good."

"McGonagall knows about Averley." Harry defended, not receiving a softened look.

"Only because you went and told her. You may be safe, but I'm a Slytherin and that bitch hates the lot of us." Draco sighed, actually getting up and out of the bath in a huff and striding off giving Harry an appetizing view before he ended it by wrapping an ivory silk bathrobe around himself.

"It's just the same with Snape and Gryffindors, but she wouldn't do anything to you over it." Harry responded in his own irritancy, jumping out of the bath himself and covering himself with only the too small white towel which he wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah yeah Potter, I suppose she wouldn't, seeing as you went and told her that we'd be engaged." Draco argued and stalked out of bathroom into the bedroom, leaving Harry to remove his wand… and funnily enough the antique Favolé engagement ring, from his bloodied clothes.

"Well you know, you could still get engaged to me. Seeing as of all the shit and pain I went through!" Harry shouted into the other room before walking into it.

"No thanks Potter, besides what're you going to propose to me with, a towel?" Draco smirked at him from the bedside, looking down at the cover he wore - which was just casually sliding off and not really covering him at all.

"Haha Malfoy, oh that was so~ hilarious, my sides are splitting." Harry responded sarcastically, mimicking the blonde's supercilious tone and receiving a disparaging look from the blonde.

"Don't do sarcasm Potter, just don't." Draco retorted, seemingly minus the usual absolutely biting insult. He moved over to the base of the king size four poster and pulled out a trunk from underneath it, before opening it carefully and pulling out a crimson silk robe similar to his own and flinging it at the undressed man.

Harry decidedly saved the comment on the Gryffindor colour and put the robe on instead, relishing the smooth yet strong feel of the fabric on his skin.

"Right now seriously, what the hell are we going to do about Pev?" Draco asked sitting on the duvet and looking at him expectantly.

"As I said, McGonagall will be fine with it. Don't worry." Harry found himself chiding and received yet another cross look and Draco began to open his mouth to speak. "Oh um, this is for you!" He prevented, holding out the ring and walking slowly over to place it in the blondes porcelain palms.

"My engagement ring?" Draco asked with interest, lifting it between his thumb and forefinger to scrutinize it and then sliding it onto his marital finger with perfect ease and holding his hand out in front of himself to view it in it's supposed context.

"I think that it's umm one of that make you like-"

"it is, it's an antique as well. How much did it cost?"

"It's from the Peverell Vaults." Harry answered, seating himself next to the blonde who was still examining the piece with enthusiasm.

Draco dropped his hand into his lap quietly and looking intently at it, twisting and quivering his lips in silent thought to himself, whilst Harry simply watched him. The ring was on his finger yes, but they weren't anywhere near engaged and so if anything, it made things even more awkward.

Harry shuffled in place, his body temperature slowly cooling as any remaining water evaporated from his skin and noted that Draco had turned to him due to it, he smiled awkwardly, gazing into silver eyes which seemed to slowly dilate as he lost himself within them.

He leaned towards the blonde slightly, a little part of his brain screaming to take advantage of the situation and kiss him already whilst a larger part argued to play safe and not. Draco followed suit it seemed, tilting towards him ever so slightly but not making anything particularly clear. Tentatively Harry leaned a little bit closer, closing the gap even more and blinking softly as he watched the blonde reciprocate him exactly, fawn eyelashes fluttering as mercurial orbs blinked gently and their short breaths ghosted each other due to the mere centimetre gap.

They seemed to twitch as if hit by a small electric charge when their lips met briefly. If Harry had believed their original kiss, earlier that evening was chaste, then he hadn't realised how chaste a kiss could be. They barely touched and the movement between them was practically none existent.

As they drew apart, Harry let out a low growling noise noncommittally, his libido turned on by the amount of contact and enraged by the lack of it at the same time and soon found those perfect lips upon his own again, this time more insistent and thankfully a lot less chaste.

Their lips parted and tongues entwined desperately and Harry felt a firm hand settle and then rake along his thigh amorously as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and maneuvered them around so that Draco was seated on top of him and he was settled more so upon the bed, all of his back down to the backs of his knees sinking into the plush duvet.

Draco moaned softly, plastering his body up against Harry's, somehow managing to open said male's robe at his chest and sliding his hands - and his nails, up and down Harry's lightly defined pecks, as they melded together and Harry slinked his own palms underneath the ivory silk and began to caress the taut yet soft alabaster flesh beneath.

"S..Stop!" Draco barked, pulling himself out of the kiss and somewhat pushing away as if he'd touched something burning hot. Harry instantly released him, but kept hold of his robe, effectively keeping him from moving to far away. He frowned at the blonde, whose lips and cheeks were flushed from their brief interaction.

"Why?" Harry demanded, somewhat angered at how he'd, to some extent, been lead on and then pushed away because Draco had apparently changed his mind.

"I think we should stop." Draco exhaled, tensing his eyebrows as he frowned to himself, much like Harry who was still lying on the bed, partially aroused, very disappointed and gradually becoming more and more so. He slowly pulled himself up to sit with Draco still in his lap.

"I don't."

"No! We should definitely stop." The blonde argued, moving to get off of him and finding Harry's grip upon his clothes quite restrictive, he tried to bat Harry's hands away but to no avail and to prevent his potential escape, Harry rolled them so that he was on top and Draco was pinned underneath him and his quidditch strengthened thighs.

"As I said, I don't think so." Harry spoke gently but ever so smugly and watched as silver eyes flamed in shock and anger and pale fists clenched.

"Get off me Potter or I will punch you." Draco threatened, clenching his jaw in anger and losing some of his androgyny in the process. Harry couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a humored laugh.

"What, again?" He choked out, grabbing both pale wrists and pinning them to the sheets. "You know I never really realised how physically aggressive you really are." He stated in a self-satisfied manner.

"Shut up Scar-head!"

"Oh, so we're back to scar-head are we? You screamed for me by my first name you know." Harry retorted smugly, reveling in how he could wind the already distressed blonde up.

"I was being attacked at the time!" Draco excused haughtily and looked away to the side with a scowl as Harry loosened his grip on his thin wrists a little and stroked down them with his fingertips.

"Yeah, you were being attacked at the time." Harry repeated gently, lifting himself off the blonde significantly and placing a tender kiss between expressive eyebrows watching as silver eyes widened at him afterwards and softened then ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

" me?"

"Yes, well with the fiancée thing and not telling you and all that." Harry mumbled quietly, getting up to kneel so that he wasn't containing the blonde but was still knelt over him.

"Oh, well I'm not disappointed per se, I…I was, but not so much anymore. Actually I was rather shocked at first, I had my suspicions, but well, I didn't really expect it." Draco replied in a similar hushed tone, not looking at him but off to the side.

"Is that why you punched me?" Harry asked with a chuckle and received a short blow to his shoulder. "Oh and another one?"

"Shut up Potter, you took advantage of my naivety and you got what you deserved; a black eye and- Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco cut off his conceited tone and switched to high pitched and flustered question.

Harry smiled even more than he already had, the beautiful flush that painted across pale cheeks not going unnoticed.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Harry lowly voiced keeping up his smile and leaning down closer to the blonde once more before he got a hand pressed against the bare flesh of his chest.

"I require chocolates and champagne." Draco interrupted him and blinked languidly

Harry stopped dumbstruck and completely gob-smacked, confused by the blondes sudden action. "…Why?" He asked and then got the trademark 'Malfoy Raised Eyebrows' before the left hand was raised and the ring embellished finger was waggled at him expectantly. "Uhmmm house elf?"

"No, my cousin." Draco mused staring up at bed canopy with a contented look before looking to him and smiling gently. "She received more than a few gifts and said I could have some. I would go myself but…" He blinked for significance.

"You want me to go and get you chocolates and champagne off your cousin because you're too tired to do it?"

"I've had a very hard day… Harry." Draco sighed, sliding a lithe hand up the small stripe of flesh on his chest that was exposed and stretched out his body on the bed delectably.

Harry was out of the room and charging down the stairs before he could shout 'Snitch'

* * *

**No bathroom smut I'm afraid dear reviewer ;O; **  
**At first it was going to be, because for some reason i find baths incredibly sexy (IDK ._.) but then as it got written i changed and bathroom smut got replaced with bickering and general awkwardness. **

**But! I also find chocolates and champagne very sexy, in fact very very sexy... lets just hope that Harry can coax this here fic's untouched Draco into consent with the fine drink and light aphrodisiacs and perhaps a little bit of underlying slytherin cunning... (Oh god i hope so [WORK! PLOTBUNNY FLUFF FILLED BRAIN, WORK])**

**Dont forget to review, till next time regardless**

**Hollita x**


	16. Chapter 16

**My cat got run over today, i'm in a bad mood so I'm not holding back what i really think!**

**We are updated!… I have a new computer, I've had one for a few weeks now.**

**That you ever so much to the lovely people who bothered to review last time, seeing as the amount of hits to the chapter was well over 2k, I only had a few.**

**So to put it bluntly, this chapter is for all those who have even bothered to review so far, the other lot of you I couldn't care less about, if I'm perfectly honest.**

**With this story, I find myself losing motivation and drive for it, usually reviews help stimulate that which is my point exactly.**

**Reviews = Motivation = Drive = Speed = Update**  
**Lack of Reviews = Demotivation = CBA syndrome = I have better things to do = No update for a while = Lack of ideas for plot = Temporary Hiatus = Long term Hiatus = story gets dropped.**

**It's how my brain works I'm afraid, are you aware of the donkey and the carrot theory?**

**If you 'award' something for doing something it'll do it again. Even in my case if it's 'con-crite'**

**Anyway, enough of my rant, you probably skipped this bit anyway... so here is chapter 16**

* * *

Harry pelted down the stairs and into the only well lit room, the living room, and found the Malfoy's, Luchere and the dark haired man who he presumed to she had relations with sitting there and all giving him a strange look.

"Please cover yourself!" Lucius ordered lifting an analogous hand to cover his eyes and both women gave him a raised eyebrow look before looking away and the other man turned away to the side instantly and whistled once. Glancing down Harry figured what the problem was and pulled the robe across to cover himself.

"Right well, uhhhh," Harry began, feeling rather flustered at his exposing entrance into the room and the fact that his underdressed appearance was probably even worse for Narcissa and Lucius whose poor little blonde heads were probably screaming 'What has he done to baby Malfoy?'

"Luchere!"

"Yes Harry!" She responded with the same vigor he had given when calling her name.

"Umm well, Draco sent me to ask you if you… we could have some chocolates and champagne." Harry finished ineffectually and looked at her with an awkward, pleading sort of look because to say that the air of the room had become tense, was more than even Malfoy standard sarcasm.

"Yeah that's fine, Darling, can you go and get me the gifts I put to one side for Draconis, as well as a couple of bottles of wine for us?" Luchere asked the dark haired man sweetly and he nodded and left without a word or otherwise.

"Harry," Narcissa began quietly and he turned himself to face her and Lucius who were both sitting quite stiffly in their place. "I hope that nothing of deep relation has occurred between Draco and yourself within the last hour or so."

Harry felt his own body stiffen, his shoulders raised. "Well I…I think that he's accepted my engagement proposal."

Relief appeared to flood Lady Malfoy's face instantly after that and Harry felt himself frown in bemusement. Lucius on the other hand was looking at him with stern eyes.

"Can you please explain your state of undress then?" He asked tartly and Harry felt himself flush hotly in embarrassment, but at the same time the rebellious part of him surged and ordered himself to stand up straight and tall, effectively standing up towards the blonde's father.

"Well Mr Malfoy. If you recall Draco was bleeding quite a bit and of course my clothes got damaged in the process of bringing him back and I obviously didn't bring anything spare to wear so he found this out for me." Harry answered feeling more than slightly pleased with himself at the confidence he'd portrayed.

"Oh, well that's fine then." Lucius responded looking slightly abashed, as the man, who Harry assumed to be Luchere's significant other. Leant over the settee and placed what looked like a shot of brandy into his palm. "Just as long as his virginity isn't compromised then I don't mind." Narcissa nodded gently and placed a soothing hand on her husband's thigh as he took a large swig.

"Here we are; chocolates and champagne." The dark haired man said gently, walking up to Harry and placing a golden tray, which was laden with a decorated walnut box, two gilt champagne flutes and an unopened bottle of some clearly expensive champagne, into his hands. "The bottles charmed to open when you want it to, no spells necessary." He commented lightly and Harry found himself nodding like a little nodding dog, there was definitely something in the man's voice which made everything he said agreeable. It wasn't sinister, it was just disconcerting.

Harry walked carefully up to the room they had situated, not that it was necessary because the tray seemed to be charmed to prevent trembling. He gently opened the door and closed it behind him, eying up the bed which had all of its side drapes untied from the mahogany posts making it look enclosed and exceedingly inviting.

Cautiously he approached and pulled open one of the light silk curtains revealing Draco who was laid out on the bed, dressed in some mint green pajama bottoms and a loose, very thin white tank top which really wasn't worth wearing, seeing as it was practically see through. Apart from that he was sliding Harry's wand between his fingers (Hahahah sorry but yeah innuendo-pro mind went crazy there), sending a couple of coloured residing lumos' into the upper canopy to join the others he'd already sent.

"How are you using my wand so well?" Harry asked in bemusement as Draco floated the tray out of his hands and onto the duvet next to him, sitting up and opening the champagne and pouring it out into only one glass and taking it to his mouth for a gentle sip.

"I just have amazing skills." Draco hummed, picking up some fabric garment and passing it over to him. "Please go and put these on, I think they'll be long enough."

Harry frowned but took the clothes, which turned out to be a beige pair of pajama bottoms and another super thin tank top thing, which he already decided to pass on wearing because there really was no point in it, other than creating another layer between his flesh and the blonde's, even if it was of the most diaphanous material.

"Can I have my wand so I can go clean my teeth?" Harry asked, finding the blonde to be already scouring the mini parchment pamphlet that came with the confectionary in order to choose his first chocolate. His wand was quickly passed to him and seeing as the blonde clearly wasn't waiting for him on the chocolate front, he quickly walked off back into the bathroom which was now miraculously clean of all of their ruined clothes.

He ambled up to the sink and peered into the mirror, satisfied by his appearance that he looked quite fresh and without being too narcissistic, that he looked more than quite attractive by his standards. He rushed brushing his teeth with a transfigured glass to toothbrush. After all, there really was no need seeing as he was going to be eating chocolates and champagne and he could just spell his teeth clean anyway, but he could at least use this time to compose himself.

In a mixture of anxiety and exhilaration, he strode back out of the bathroom into the bedroom and clambered back into the bed, entering into the ever so slightly warmer microclimate that the drapes surrounding it created. Draco was still flaked out upon it and was eating what appeared to be his seventh or eighth chocolate. Additionally the amount of champagne in its bottle was significantly and visibly reduced, to less than half. Harry's champagne flute however stood perfectly filled and waiting for him, sat upon the tray which was either latently charmed or Draco had managed to spell wandlessly, to float just a couple of inches above the duvet.

He pulled his whole body in, assuring the bed's hanging curtains were secured at the back as to keep the heat in, before he waded across the soft and overly plush duvet, up to the blonde, taking his drink and taking a sip before downing the lot. The taste made the fact that Draco had already drank half of it more than understandable. It was truly delicious.

He then turned his attention to Draco, whose head was propped up onto a pillow in a just so way which allowed him to sip his champagne perfectly. They shared a small smile and a thin hand waved in a halfhearted sort of way which kind of had a beckoning tone. Harry maneuvered himself around so that he was much closer, knelt right next to the blonde's legs until the blonde moved one up and around him so that he was settled in-between.

Harry slid his hands over the blonde's clothed legs gently, hitching mint covered thighs up as he settled properly between them with his own upper legs supporting them. It was technically a rather sexual position but whether the alcohol had gone to his head or the blonde's or Draco was simply being very accommodating all of a sudden, it didn't really make any odds. Said blonde watched him through lidded eyes as he brought another chocolate to his rose lips, pushing the luxury into his mouth sensually and letting out a soft contented sound.

"Will you care to give me some rather than pigging out on them all on your own?" Harry chuckled pressing his hands either sides of Draco's torso and leaning over him, pushing up lithe hips and pressing them together especially. Lazily the blonde drew a hand to the open box, not looking as he fumbled a little and then found one of the chocolates. He surveyed it between svelte fingers before smirking softly and bringing it to Harry's mouth gently.

"Do you think it will go to my hips?" Draco asked before cackling hysterically to himself, pushing the chocolate which was now melting against his fingers, almost against Harry's mouth but missing it slightly and pressing it to the side, smearing the same softened delicacy which coated his fingers onto Harry's cheek.

Draco calmed down and breathed heavily pressing the mostly melted chocolate finally to Harry's lips and allowing him to take it. But why would Harry simply eat the chocolate (which happened to be coffee flavoured urghh!), when he could suck those svelte, sexy fingers into his mouth and lick the bitter but still mostly sweet residue off of them? Using his eyes which so many people managed to comment on, to stare into mercurial silver orbs which absorbed him and dilated even more so.

Harry released Draco's now slicked fingers and using his tongue tried to remove the chocolate on his cheek, failing of course because a generous amount of the stuff was too far from his reach. He didn't notice, or maybe he did, how the now clearly - more than slightly inebriated blonde stared.

"Draconis." Harry growled out, rolling the 'r' and hissing at the end as he lowered himself closer to blonde sliding his hands under the others back and pushing him more upright into the pillows. "Did you give me the coffee flavored chocolate on purpose?" silver eyes glinted with mirth as the blonde feigned an apologetic expression biting his bottom lip between his teeth to control his blossoming grin.

"Oh did I give you a coffee one? I didn't realise." The silver eyed male lied smugly and lifted another chocolate from the box. "This is a caramelized honeycomb one, with miniature nougat globes and almond infused chocolate shell… and… it's my favourite." The blonde exhaled before biting down into it and drawing it away slowly, creating a long string of viscose sugar which looked beyond delectable.

He held one half of it in his un-wet fingers and maneuvered the other half between his teeth so the it was held almost clamped there like a precious stone set in a ring. Harry felt his pelvis move first as the blonde began to sit up more so and leaned up into him, bringing their lips within kissing distance.

They paused there for pregnant seconds. As Harry's hands gripped lightly upon Draco's back and svelte but strong, Quidditch toned thighs wrapped around Harry's hips tightly. Harry couldn't wait any longer so he leant the extra mile feigning centimeters and pressed their lips together forcefully, managing to push the half chocolate between their tongues and lave it to melt at the friction along with the stroking actions as their tongues danced.

Draco moaned creating a vibration that made their kiss quaver softly, dislodging the chocolate from between their tongues and making them have to break their kiss, swallow and breath in well needed air. Pressuring fingers came to his mouth with the other half of the chocolate and he accepted it as the blonde licked at his chocolate covered cheek, cleaning away the sweet yet irritatingly sticky residue.

His hands drifted lower, holding at the small divots of good health in Draco's lower back as he pressed the blonde deeper into the mattress using his weight and feeling those perfect hands lace into his hair and begin to massage his scalp fervently. He ground without meditation into the blonde, eliciting a flawless exhale from him before their lips met in another heated kiss.

Harry groaned as he rubbed again, feeling the hot tightening in his groin which signaled his growing arousal and the similar light-headedness of it all.

"H…Harry, I feel strange." Draco whispered against his lips, before pecking at them lightly, soft hands fell away from his face making Harry feel a small amount of loss, and he flicked his eyes to look into silver which was unsure and more aware than before. All signs of alcohol seemed to have faded.

"Where?" Harry asked gently, begrudgingly pulling away a little and removing a little of his weight. Draco smiled ever so lightly and closed his eyes, but the creases still looked pained.

"My stomach."

"The chocolates and drink?" Harry supplied but received a shake of the head.

"No, it's lower, it feels like a tightening and its…ah…beginning to hurt more." He exhaled, tears pricking in his eyes and escaping them ever so slightly.

Harry leaned away before gently lifting Draco's top ever so slightly, revealing his midriff. He gently pressed a hand to his stomach and rubbed slightly. A just warm hand covered his and pushed it lower, so that it slipped underneath the mint waistband partially. The space felt unusually bloated and Harry could swear he felt movement.

"Draco… it's as if something is inside." Harry muttered quietly, looking into silver eyes which had widened and looked quite distressed.

"I can't be pregnant! I haven't!-"He sounded panicked, silver eyes distorted to immense sizes and Harry exhaled slowly in hope that it would somehow calm the other down.

"I know, but it feels like there is something inside." Harry whispered bringing one hand to brush away the small glittering tears which had only just escaped the eyes and were glistening upon porcelain skin.

"Can you go and get Claus?"

"Claus?" Harry questioned in confusion, Draco nodded softly, closing his eyes to rest. His brow furrowing on occasion due to tweaks of sharp pain he was suffering. Harry slid off of the bed carefully so that he could leave quickly.

"My cousin's husband, He's trained as a healer."

Without a reply, Harry quickly left the room and scurried down the stairs, less rambunctiously this time and ran around downstairs in search of 'Claus'.

No one was there. They had all retired to bed it seemed and so he pelted back up the stairs a sense of urgency suddenly overcoming him. Draco could be in a lot of pain and he was fucking around, wasting when he could just use-

HIS WAND! It had been in his palm the whole time and he hadn't thought about using it. That was what the stupid wandless flour baby care did to you; it made you think like a muggle, a muggle without a charged mobile phone! Cursing quickly under his breath he pronounced the locating spell and the man's name and speedily followed the light which whizzed ahead of him.

He nearly plowed into the man who was walking down the hallway dressed in his own bedclothes.

"Claus!" Harry shouted breathlessly, thankfully making his voicing quieter than usual.

"Yes Harry?" The man asked with a frown. Harry knew that he looked like an idiot, running around the halls only in a pair of pajama trousers all flustered and bedraggled.

"Draco! Draco's stomach is hurting him." Harry wheezed, the burn of lactic acid suddenly coming along with his own abdominal cramp.

"Chocolates an-"

"It's not the chocolates!" Harry interrupted the man's amused reply and watched as his initial irritation at being cut off turned to both intrigue and perhaps mild concern. "It's, it's as if there's something growing inside!"

The man's face truly looked concerned then.

They made their way fairly quickly to Harry and Draco's room and the first thing Harry did was run to the bedside, pull away one of the drapes and inspect how Draco was. His initial paranoid fears of Draco were quickly dissipated but the lithe blonde looked far from healthy or happy.

"About bloody time." He grumbled softly as Luchere's significant other made his way over and did his own inspection.

"Something growing inside he says?" Claus asked with a quirked eyebrow that had a skeptical look.

"I haven't done it! I swear!" Draco spat looking slightly angered until another swathe of pain seemed to cross him and his look and attitude weakened.

The older male gently pulled forth a hand and firmly compressed the painful part of Draco's stomach. The irrational part of Harry's mind went mad at the idea that another was touching Draco almost so intimately but judging by the blonde's expression there was absolutely nothing behind it. His rational side kindly told it's opposite other to shut up.

"Right, well what exactly were you doing before Draco had stomach complaint?" Claus asked coolly, looking to Harry who was looking not only awkward but also a little sheepish.

"Uhh…" He stalled watching the man nervously.

Maybe it was pretty obvious within his demeanour or Luchere's husband clocked it anyway. "Honestly, I don't care what you were doing before, whether it was sex or whatever, I just need to know."

"…We were kissing." Harry said quietly, not liking how the man's eyebrows leapt upwards at his response.

"Just kissing?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Y..Yeah."

Claus turned back round to Draco and began to soothingly rub his lower stomach gently once again, applying more force than Harry had, almost like a massage. "Dear me, Dragon, I'm afraid your future husband is completely out of touch with our traditions."

"You're telling me." Draco mumbled, his eyes closed with tears shining under them from the pain.

Claus backed off and withdrew his wand turning to Harry and gesturing with his other hand that he go to Draco, who was still breathing quite heavily, to relieve the pain and sooth him in the same manner as before.

"Accio Valerian draft." Claus voiced clearly, wordlessly spelling open the door as to prevent any unwanted crashes. "Okay so, if I'm not mistaken it appears that somehow your magic's have connected and Draco is now growing a womb."

Both Harry and Draco, whose eyes had shot open at the comment, stared at him in mild shock.

"It's not a bad thing, it would have to had happened somewhere along the line in order for you to have children. Typically, both the Malfoy and Black lines are notorious for having difficulty in childbirth and thus it's affecting you more painfully than it would another. Valerian root will numb the pain and will allow you to sleep fitfully; it shouldn't have any unwanted side effects."

As he finished his small speech a silvery bottle flew through the air and he caught it in his hand gracefully before checking the labels and shaking it to see the amount within- it was practically full.

"Right, now I should say that as this is a calming draft it may cause extreme drowsiness so I advise you not to get up and wander around." The blonde silently rolled his eyes at the man's concern and gave Harry a weak smile before pressing down his hands on his lower stomach, applying more pressure.

Claus poured a little of the mixture, which was a sludgy, brown colour and bore a powerful, none to pleasant odour. It was passed carefully to Draco, who had to begrudgingly sit up in order to consume it.

"I suggest you hold your nose as you drink it." Draco was quietly advised and did so without much complaint, showing exactly how much pain he was truly in.

"It still tasted really horrible!" The blonde groused, rubbing a hand across his mouth gently and blinking languidly at Harry, who was gently rubbing circles into his pained flesh.

"The best medicine always does, I expect you'll begin to feel the effects in a few minutes. If anything else changes you know where I am." and with that Claus left, leaving them alone in the room once more. Harry quickly got off the bed and closed the door too, before speedily making his way back and closing the drapes as he entered the bed again.

"Is it beginning to work?" He asked quietly, moving his hand over Draco's own and soothing the area also.

"Hmmm, yeah, but my body is feeling really quite heavy now." Draco sighed, easing his way back down the bed as to be more comfortable. Using his wand once more Harry spelled away the chocolates and champagne reckoning that Draco, who was looking quite sleepy now wouldn't want them, his appetite had also gone.

"The drowsiness?" Harry asked, pulling the covers up as to slide underneath them next to the blonde.

"I think so." Draco yawned and somehow shuffled a little so they were closer together. Harry carefully snaked an arm under the blondes back and pulled them together for the last few inches, feeling the weight of the blondes head ease onto the space between his chest and his collarbone. "But the pain's almost gone."

"That's good…hey, what do you think we should say about Pev tomorrow?" Harry asked but got no reply other than a soft, heavy breath signalling Draco's slumber.

* * *

**:O It's not a cliff-hanger! Oh noes! Now what am I going to do to get reviews for me to update? Lie? Tell you that next chapter Draco's going to give birth to a monster from Alien?**

**No, I'm just going to say that it is what it is, one of my reviewers asked me to delay the smex in order to keep the story from losing plot, and I did. Not only because of this but also because it didn't feel right for this chapter. I want to put in plenty of Draco being adamant as to' not before marriage and them crumbling because Harry secretly has ninja skillz :'D**

**It may be next chapter, that's all I can say.**

**If you'd like to review, it'd make my day and you'd end up with an update!**

**I'm not going to rhyme any more but I will admit, this chapter could have been posted about a week ago but despite the fact I got ten lovely reviews in the end, at one point (a few days) I had three and at the time I wondered if I should just abandon this fic. I don't think I will, but the idea was there.**

**till next time if there is one**

**Hollita x**


	17. Chapter 17

**And we have updated! (cheers!) **

**Hello again, so as promised I updated fairly quickly, this chapter changed so many times it couldn't be put up sooner unfortunately and whilst I'm looking forward to furthering it, some of my dear readers I'm afraid might dislike the way it's going, but we'll have to see. I guess.**

**I would like to first sincerely apologise to the reviewers who voiced a dislike for potential m-preg after so many chapters and at the same time cover another note. **

**Within this story I believe I have clearly labelled it HP/DM (as in Harry being 'on-top') right from the start as I hold no appreciation for the other way round (because its not canon at all, its dud shit in my view because Harry suddenly becomes this Mary-sue, bitching, crying, weak, overtly feminine severely out of character guy with a dick - who doesn't have a dick- who does, even in the best written stories IN MY VIEW [NO offense!] ) and I also feel a great sense of loathing and disappointment when I get about fifteen long chapters through only to find that out in some shitty sex scene.**

**So, whilst i apologize for irritating those who hate M-preg by allowing the plot to venture that way at the same time i would like to, not so kindly ask, those who sent me messages last time about how they hate the pairing the way round that i prefer to learn to fucking read.**

**Sorry.**

**Meanwhile, (this authors note is getting quite long, so sorry) i'd like to say thank you so much for the the lovely masses of reviews I did receive, whilst i'd like to let you know that Draco is not pregnant (yet/perhaps) and that he can just conceive now, i found some of the reviews, including the one about Pev manifesting itself into him as pure, brilliant genius. **

**So thankyou very much.  
****I do hope that you like this chapter and it's direction**

* * *

A small 'crack' roused Harry from a fitful sleep and he opened his eyes blearily, to note a little house elf who brought in a tray laden with croissants and French bread, marmalade, jam and honey. A jug of a deep orange coloured juice which looked too light to be pumpkin and an ornate teapot filled with perhaps tea, hopefully not coffee, Harry couldn't stand the stuff, it was a shame, but there was something in the taste that he really didn't like.

He flexed his body a little, noting that the blonde was curled around him, one of his legs and arms had been taken hostage between Draco's thighs and arms respectively and soft blonde hair was mussed in such a way that it covered sleeping fawn lashed eyes and most of his delicate face.

The thin night top had rode up significantly and Harry stared at the milky expanse that was the blondes stomach with a strange sense of longing. He'd never contemplated how a male could conceive and now, the fact that Draco could officially bear children, his children, made the yearning to have sex and to make the blonde pregnant even more intense.

His future life and family, with Draco at home and himself as an Auror and lots of lovely children with blonde and black hair and silver and green eyes. Perhaps they'd get a dog as well, a small thing though, a Spaniel or Jack Russell.

Gently, he lifted one svelte thigh off himself and curled another arm around the blonde, rolling them so that Draco, who was only just on the edge of waking was laid out beneath him, his blonde tresses which were always quite fluffy from sleep had moved out of his face, revealing his fawn eyelashes which occasionally fluttered as he neared awakening.

Harry leaned softly over him and pressed his lips gently to the juncture of the blondes throat and neck, nuzzling it slightly and pressing soft moist kisses to the space. Draco let out a gentle but muffled sigh to announce his awakening and Harry smiled into his kisses which didn't stop despite it.

"Mmmmn, Harry?" Draco asked as he was pulled at the waist into a tight hold which was something like a hug, his legs slightly not covered by the duvet anymore.

"Good morning." Harry whispered into his delicious flesh feeling the blonde tremble at the vibration his voice made.

"Good Morning." Draco replied softly with a sigh, pushing him away ever so slightly so that they were in eye line.

Harry moved forward gently, to press their lips together but found Draco to duck out of it at the last minute and let out a short breathy laugh.

"Uhh, No. I'm not a fan of morning breath thanks."

"…Even you have morning breath Draco." Harry chided softly.

"Everyone has morning breath." Draco exhaled, drawing Harry's wand to his lips and zapping his mouth and teeth in a mint green light before doing the same to Harry before he could disagree against it. It felt like a sharp zap of overly strong menthol streaming through Harry's mouth and over his teeth almost painfully before it disappeared, leaving him with the feeling that he had endured a very thorough brushing session.

"That was horrible!" Harry voiced, receiving a sleep blurred smile in response.

"But no more nasty morning breath." Draco hummed before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss which Harry tried to deepen to no avail as it appeared the blonde was more interested in the food the elf had delivered for them for breakfast. "I'm so hungry." He groused before picking up a particularly delicious looking croissant and peeling away a piece of it to consume.

"What's in the teapot?" Harry asked moving up to the tray himself and taking a slice of bread and promptly buttering and slathering it in strawberry jam.

"Earl Grey." Draco exhaled, turning over a teacup and then hesitating at the other, "You want some?" Harry nodded softly and watched as Draco slowly poured out the tepid liquid and added milk and a lump of sugar to his own before looking at him expectantly.

"The same as yours please." He answered the unspoken question and was given the initial drink whilst the blonde repeated the same actions and made his own hot aromatic beverage to match.

"Can we actually eat in bed?" Harry asked with a cheeky smirk watching as silver eyes sharpened at him as the mind behind them figured out what he was asking for.

"You mean as in eat breakfast, whilst in bed, as in under the covers?" The blonde asked with a coy smile, taking a sip of his tea delicately.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little too intimate at the moment?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry began to frown

"Not really." he answered gruffly, looking confused

"If it wasn't for the occurrences of last night, you'd be sleeping in a separate bed in a separate room." Draco stated, somewhat clearing up his bemusement, Harry mentally snickered, like that was ever going to happen, he'd end up sneaking in.

"Well that's proof that every dark cloud has a silver lining then." He smiled gently at the blonde moving a hand in the direction of the head of the bed in a silent gesture.

Draco just smirked at him, "If Claus had gone and told my parents, you'd currently be sleeping outside, chained up like a dog!"

Harry returned the look in kind and leaned closer to the blond, "Because your family's into that sort of thing." He whispered watching as silver eyes dilated in anger and he shortly received a sharp punch to the shoulder for it.

"So, imagine how'd they'd act if they saw us eating breakfast in bed," Draco responded coolly ignoring his comment somewhat.

"Well why don't we find out?"

"I'd rather not."

"Pussy." Harry goaded revelling in how the blonde's anger flared up again.

"What?" Draco snapped, challenging him to say it again.

"You are."

"I most certainly am not!" Draco hissed, taking great offence and ripping a croissant between his teeth ferociously, taking his anger out upon it and giving Harry a death glare look.

"Are!" Harry continued childishly watching as the blondes already flushed face brightened in apparent anger.

"Drink your fucking tea!" He snapped before downing the rest of his cooling drink and getting up, storming off into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. Harry sat on the bed quietly sipping the now lukewarm drink and debating to himself whether the amount of fun he got from the irritating the blonde was worth the pain he'd surely get later.

"Are!" He called out after a few more seconds, feeling the blonde's ire right through the door from how tense the whole room felt, he chuckled quietly to himself and took a bite into half croissant that Draco had left, he got a weird spine tingling feeling at one point when he noted the whole 'indirect kiss' thing, but then not only did the room feel lonely but also his brain started to ruminate. "Hey," He called with some uncertainty, perhaps Draco wasn't even listening to him. "Uhhhh you know it's almost ten right? We should be getting back to Hogwarts."

"Can't be asked!" An amused voice called through the wall and Harry felt the sobering feeling of being left dissipate, he couldn't seriously be becoming clingy could he?

"Won't your prudish parents get mad?" He called out again, noticing too late that his description probably was neither correct nor appropriate.

The door opened with irritable vigor and Draco was now brandishing an old fashioned hair brush, "First of all, my parents aren't prudish, they're traditional you git, and secondly, they don't give a damn." He then moved to brush his hair crossly as he approached the bed.

"About you or school?" Harry asked with a deep frown and noted that the blonde looked shocked before his expression softened a little and turned to condescending and haughty rather than angry.

"School you twit! My parents adore me!" he retorted, lengthening his neck to stick his head up with his nose pointed in the air, a light, halfhearted sneer pulled across his face and his eyes brightened in personal delight, found himself exhaling in the blonde's pompous attitude. "Hmmm, I was thinking about laying around staying in bed all day." he hummed and turned to Harry silver eyes glittering with some plot. "But then again all you seem to want to do today is insult me, so maybe we should get going."

Harry raised his own eyebrow as the blonde gave him a unabashed look of smugness and Harry got off the bed advancing slowly towards him, taking hold of comfortably skeletal hips and pulling them flush together.

"Am I really upsetting you?" He asked in a soft voice which came across more husky than he planned and he felt the blonde quiver in his hold, fine hands threading through his hair as a soft cheek rested against his chest, fine hairs tickling his flesh lightly.

"I'm made of stronger stuff, so no. We definitely need to work on your insults, they're not cutting enough." Draco sighed and leaned into him somewhat more, "As Claus said, you're clueless."

"How?" Harry asked with a frown, wrapping his arms completely around the blonde's waist and pulling him up into a sort of hug.

"Wel-"

"Tell me in bed." Harry interrupted, pulling up softly and showing he wanted the blonde to lift up, Draco frowned and looked at him with confusion before curling around him and jumping up to be carried. "You know, you're actually heavier than you look." Harry mused softly and received a sharp look.

"Another poor insult Potter?" Draco hissed, digging his nails in, in a last ditch attempt before he was dumped on the bed in a disheveled way.

"No Malfoy, just a statement. Now, what about my clueless-ness?"

"Clueless-ness isn't a word," Draco chided, moving the tray onto the floor by the bed and getting in under the covers being promptly followed. "Now, let's put it this way; you're at a party where there are a lot of impressionable people, people who could ruin you if they liked, and some guy comes up into your face and begins to make up shit. What do you do?"

Harry frowned before turning away and staring at the door feeling first a simple gaze and then the soft bristles of the blondes hairbrush in his hair and over his scalp.

"Uhhh, walk away." Harry answered feeling the blonde stop brushing before continuing just as softly.

"Hmm, that is the Ravenclaw response. But depending upon the situation, you may come across as wise or weak. The typical Gryffindor response would be to use physical force but that wouldn't do you any favours, nor would getting upset like a Hufflepuff. The best thing in that sort of situation would be a witty retort to shut them up."

"The Slytherin response." Harry stated, feeling the brush go through part of his hair that hadn't been brushed before, it felt wonderful against his scalp much like a massage and he found himself enjoying it so much that he leaned into it.

"Something like that." Draco responded softly pulling the brush away and finishing his own hair gently, "So, why don't we go out to lunch somewhere whilst you think of a 'Slytherin response' to feed professor McGonagall when she calls us into her office later?"

It was well past dinner time when they arrived at Hogwarts through the floo system, no students were around and the place was pleasantly silent but at the same time it only heightened the anticipation as they neared the Gryffindor quarters along with the house heads office.

The door swung open for them as they neared it and they entered quietly, Harry first with Draco pressed up close behind him, Harry's hand drawn behind for the blonde to hold for support. The old Gryffindor head was sat at her desk reading through various files and looked up to gesture for them to sit as she finished.

They sat in unison upon the old worn-red leather settee and Harry quickly took the opportunity to visibly hold the blonde's hand and press a couple of reassuring kisses to his cheek, making sure that his aging professor saw them occur before she gave them her full attention.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I'm glad you are both well, I was concerned by Mr Zabini's information last night but you look not too worse for wear. May I ask where your flour baby is?" She ended curtly and Draco inhaled, opening his mouth ready to speak but Harry placed a hand on his thigh and gave him a gentle but strong look which seemed to assure him.

"When Draco was attacked, our flour baby was torn in the process and the charm upon it disappeared." Harry said clearly with resolve whilst the teacher gave them a stony look.

"When I saw you last, the terms were that you reached the third task with the flour babies; which was to locate it when lost with clues. That event has passed without you." McGonagall responded coolly and Harry could feel a frown coming across his features and a soothing hand crossed over his thigh.

"Yes, Professor we know, but Harry-"

"It was my fault Professor." Harry stated firmly, cutting Draco off and giving him a confident smirk and noted after a few half seconds the acknowledgement in mercurial pools. "You see, I didn't get to Draco and Pev, our flour baby, fast enough and because of that I couldn't save both of them. If it had been a real child, I would have tried my hardest for both of them, but because it wasn't a real child I prioritized and my priority was Draco."

"And what would you do if there was a real child in that situation, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked skeptically, making Draco clench his hand on his thigh sharply and Harry start to feel a slight dislike towards the woman.

"I don't know." Harry answered curtly, clenching a fist at his side. "Maybe if you decide to make the year below us look after flour babies, you might take the time to teach them how to save a child."

"Are you suggesting that the experience was a waste of time?" She questioned, clearly irritated herself by his response.

"Yes. Professor it was." Draco responded and she turned to him with a well noticed scowl. "You made a whole year group look after the equivalent of a child by reading a manual, a guide book. I may be an only child but I'm sure if you asked someone who's had many, like Mrs Weasley, she would tell you that looking after children doesn't abide to written rules. I would have much preferred to learn how to deal with child health problems and illnesses, I think it would have been more beneficial as well as interesting." Draco ended and Harry noted that the woman's expression had somewhat softened and she appeared to be taking in his words rather than simply dismissing them.

"I see Mr Malfoy, I will forgive you for your tone and your failing to fulfill our arrangement, and Harry's, if in return you could supply me with a list of finer alternatives to the flour baby challenge."

"Thank you Professor." Draco retorted snidely and Harry suppressed a light snicker at the blonde's acerbic tone which was lightly cosseted by tiredness.

"…Professor," Harry started, feeling her eyes swivel quickly upon him like a hawk and he swallowed softly. "What will we be doing about our living situation?"

"Ah yes, the pair of you are engaged now." She responded thoughtfully. "I believe that Professor Snape has allotted living spaces for the pair of you somewhere in the Slytherin house dormitories. Other than that the only other thing is that there is a meeting for you Mr Potter with an Auror representative in four days' time, you will be informed of that closer to the time though."

They exited quietly and made their way towards the dungeons gently. Harry with a spring in his step, feeling quite elated that they had gotten past McGonagall without much trouble and his submission for becoming an Auror appeared to have been accepted. Draco was noticeably quieter and was trailing behind a little bit, but surely he was just relieved and tired, after all, he had clearly been the most nervous about meeting with the Gryffindor head and had endured a very hectic evening the night before. It was of course understandable.

They found Snape and he gave them a piece of parchment with instructions and password before he skulked off into the darkness, the greasy haired man even managed a short congratulations. They found their room with perfect ease thanks to Snape's directions and Harry was absolutely delighted by their living quarters; the same as last time but much more elaborate with a mint green, cream and silver colour theme. Draco was still distinctly quiet and Harry found himself getting quickly concerned as the response he only seemed to get to anything was a quiet, non-committal 'hmmm.'

When they actually managed to reach the bed - the only one, so much for the separate bed ideal, Harry decided that something clearly had to be wrong, Draco didn't look ill, but he looked gaunt and pale, haunted and distressed. He kept fiddling with the cerulean engagement ring frantically, almost pulling it off his finger at times.

"…Draco," Harry started with query and watched as the blonde turned to him slowly before looking away, completely away. "What's wrong?" Svelte shoulders tightened before sagging noticeably and Harry felt himself move closer so they were better pressed together. "Please tell me."

Something incoherent was murmured inaudibly before the blonde fiddled with his ring softly before looking down to the bed sheets with a mournful expression.

"…I think we should end our engagement." He finally said and Harry felt the whole room go cold.

"WHAT! WHY!" Harry shouted suddenly feeling a surge of overheated blood go straight to his head making him feel both dizzy, ill and angry at the same time. "Draco, why?" he asked again, less loudly but still with force.

"I had forgotten that you aspired to become an Auror." He whispered with a smile looking at him briefly with a weak and short lived smile that looked more than pained. "It's a very dangerous job Harry, and I…I just can't."

The dark haired male frowned softly before taking the ring laden hand between his own, cradling it lovingly. "…You can't?"

"…I can't create a family, a life with children and fear every day that I will be left, alone to care for them and so… I can't marry you." He whispered desperately at the end and pulled his hand away, before beginning to pull the ring from his finger slowly.

Harry snatched his hand apart, holding the left hand tightly in his own, preventing him from removing the ring further. He stared deeply and angrily into silver pools before squeezing the blondes fingers lightly. "I won't become an Auror then."

"Harry, I can't be the reason why you-" The blonde couldn't finish his sentence as Harry's lips closed over his own and they indulged in a slow and simple mouthed kiss.

"Children, lots and lots of children." Harry murmured against the blonde's lips, feeling a loose tear smudge onto his face, "We should start now." He hummed, pushing the blonde down onto the bed more and into the pillows.

"No." Draco whispered between avaricious kisses pressing a palm to his chest as to push him away, as Harry pushed more against him sliding his hands down his back and down to the sensitivity of his lower back, squeezing the area fervently and pressing a knee between the blondes thighs. "Harry we can't! Not until-"

He slid a single hand down below the blonde's waistband and 'THWACK!'

Harry felt backwards and off the bed, staring up at the blonde who was looking furious and upset as a ringing pain went through the side of his head and he clutched at it. He had forgotten Draco could throw more than quite a punch.

"Not until Marriage!" Draco hissed in vehemence, cutting out the lights and turning on his side in an angry huff, taking half the covers with him for sure, Harry sat slumped on the floor for a good couple of minutes with a petulant expression before he tentatively slid back into bed, directly behind the blonde… spooning him.

Minutes passed like hours and neither moved, apart from the occasional squirm of shuffle from both of them to get comfortable, Harry at some point managed to wrap an arm around the blondes taught waist and pressed his nose into delicately scented locks.

He inhaled deeply in repeated breaths, sliding his hand gently underneath the blonde's shirt fabric to touch the softened skin of the blonde's stomach and pressed the rest of his both, flush against the other's back and revelling in the feeling of it. Warmth swelled and coiled in his lower stomach and he let his mind wander to various images in his 'debauched Draco dreams' revelling in the pleasant feeling of becoming aroused.

Draco shot away from him as if burned, spurting various curse words and turned on the light without warning, looking incredibly flustered and very shocked, holding the sheets up to his chest as if he was being threatened with defilement.

Harry stared at him with sore eyes from the light before feeling the weight between his legs which seemed to have distressed the blonde so much. He looked back up with a flush and noted that Draco looked absolutely livid and beyond embarrassed.

"I going." Harry stated, getting up stiffly and walking stiltedly from the bed.

"Where?" Draco asked with a concerned voice, making Harry have to swivel around to look at him.

"To the bathroom Draco, to wank." He responded bluntly, watching the blonde flush absolutely bright red, he on the other hand was beyond embarrassment now. He somewhat strode off noticing that the blonde had stared at him the whole time through. He shut the door and simply went to sit on the toilet seat and mull things over rather than do anything over his not so little problem. He'd forgotten it had nearly been three months since he'd gotten any and unlike Draco he needed it, he was a typical eighteen year old boy with hormonal urges.

"Harry," He heard the blonde from outside the door and smiled slightly to himself at the thought of the blonde waiting outside the door for him, looking concerned over him, truly concerned. "You're not mad at me, are you… I mean, I would but all my life I've vowed to be completely pure until marriage and…"

Harry suddenly got a thought, an evil and Slytherin thought. It was so cruel and iniquitous that the Gryffindor part of him shuddered but as cruel as it was it was also perfect, it was a chance to get what he wanted but at the same time it was a chance to make the blonde have sex with him willingly, he didn't want to force Draco, but he had just promised his dream job away, given up his only true aspiration, he needed something to make it all worth it, and this was perfect.

He got up slowly and ambled over to the door, opening it and leaning against the doorframe, standing directly in line with the blonde who was only feet away.

"I need your permission Mon Cher." He chided, noticing silver pools widen as he used the affectionate French moniker. "To relieve myself." he added at the end to enlighten the blonde.

"How?" Draco asked with a concerned frown and Harry quelled the smirk that tried to appear.

"With the use of a prostitute."

* * *

**Because Draco is really going to let Harry use a prostitute, or maybe he will. we'll have to wait and see, I expect this to be like marmite (love or hate)**  
**but I'd like to know regardless so if you'd be so kind as to review to me**  
**and let me know your thoughts and spurn on this plot bunny so it doesn't die!**

**till next time regardless, **

**Hollita x**


	18. Chapter 18

Urghh, this chapter update is short and contrived. I don't know. It was there the whole time and in my mind it flowed so smoothly and worked so well, however it didn't like being written, so I will state it now; this has to be my least favourite update, but I didn't want to leave you another day without not posting anything. So WARNING! This chapter may undergo significant change in the next few days, depending on what my reviewers think of course –

As of always, thank you ever so much to all my reviewers who make my day and motivate me to try and update frequently, life's got rather busy of late as it is and I revel in reading your views upon my posts, be you positive or negative.

I would like to disclaim, as I haven't for a few updates that sadly I don't own HP or anything HP-verse, it's a shame but it's the sad truth.

Anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

A pain filled yowl cut through the night air before it was followed with several more odd sounds, it rattled through the Slytherin dormitories, waking almost every student in the dungeons and probably Snape as well, causing some of the first years to quake in fear of an unknown monster and some lesser Slytherin's, from the same year and beyond, to almost wet themselves.

The next morning, which was peaceful and calm by little comparison, Harry crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, going up to the mirror over the sink to inspect the sore damage Draco had inflicted in his violent response to the 'let's go and hire a prostitute!' brainwave.

So much for the smartness of his inner Slytherin, it clearly didn't plan for Draco to not abide to his plans and have ideas of his own. He gingerly tried to cast a concealing glamour over his once again black eye but found, much to his dismay, that the pain was far too great and that he'd have to go without! Oh joy!

Draco was still curled up in his little bunker, made of pillows, which had been charmed so that Harry couldn't get too close or else be stung by a stinging hex. A part of Harry wailed in protest at the mixture of domestic abuse and neglect via cushiony cold shoulder but at the same time a larger part admitted that trying to get the blonde to give up his virginity before a comfortable time by involving the ever so seedy, wizarding sex industry probably wasn't the most academic of ideas.

He pulled his clothes on quickly and went to stand, in close approximation to the small little gap in the pillow cave, which Draco had left to prevent claustrophobia and general bad air circulation. Still, Harry could swear he could feel a small amount of heat radiating from within. A little blonde furnace- he mentally snickered.

"Is your eye hurting?" A curious question came from within, relatively strong despite a little muffling from the soft insulating walls.

"Yeah." Harry breathed out, leaning as far forward as he would dare and trying to peer into the blonde's nest to see what he looked like within, he couldn't see much, apart from a little definition of a limb and a few strands of silvery, platinum hair.

"Good." The smirk filled response sounded entertained as Harry leant a little too close and got a nasty flicker of light pain for his trouble. He let out an irate hiss before stalking off and picking up his wand from the bedside table, assured that he was going to break past the unpleasant ward and invade the blonde's pillowy defence.

He haunted back round to the small aperture and aimed his wand decidedly, pausing still as he tried to think of a spell which would dissipate the ward without having nasty consequences for either the blonde or himself.

Draco, at this point just happened to decide to vacate his little fluffy fort by demolishing it with a single shift, leaving him in the open direction of Harry's wand. The dark haired male paused watching as a fawn eyebrow quivered before it rose to a tense arch and he swallowed, lowering the wooden stick and looking a little sheepish.

"You were trying to hex me weren't you?" The argent eyed male whispered threading a hand through his sleep mussed hair and stretching out a little, flexing his feet and his toes before he got up and out of the bed and sauntered past him to the dressing table to brush his hair.

"Of course not." Harry retorted back with a sigh before seating himself right next to the blonde on the dressing table seat and watching him comb his hair out softly. Not so subtly sliding across it so that they were pressed up against each other by the hip and thigh, Draco turned to him in a questioning glance and pulled the brush from his newly neatened hair.

"Your hair's a mess." Draco said in a quiet murmur before he drew the brush into Harry's own hair and pulled through it, taking away the night's knots and tangles gently apart from the occasional knot which pulled painfully.

Harry flinched as a particularly nasty knot refused to budge without damaging many of his hair follicles beforehand. It did come free, eventually, but the tearing noise that came from it made him wince further before clutching the now painful area of his scalp.

Draco emitted a small murmur in a sort of question and Harry, turned to him with a wan smile before their lips were pressed together in a chaste peck where their lips didn't even pucker and they simply smiled against one another's flesh. It was strange to Harry especially the fact that it seemed more intimate than any other kiss they'd had before, it felt as if they had reached a level where they were comfortable enough to be in such close proximity, but it didn't last and soon enough Draco drew away with a small smirk and proceeded to get dressed into the closest clothes nearby.

"We need to hurry up for breakfast."

* * *

"So, it's true!" The elder of the Greengrass sister's announced as they neared the foot of the stairs and the residents of Slytherin house who were up and inhabiting the emerald common room turned and looked at them with rapt attention. A few pulled away from various papers they were reading in small groups, the most common being the prophet.

Of those who Harry knew on face value; Crabbe and Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy, Blaise, Theo Nott had a variety of expressions which seemed to embody the rest of their counterparts general expressions.

The two giant oafs looked rather bemused, frowns over their pudgy faces, the unfavorable looking girl, if she could truly be called a girl, looked upset and angry, as if the coupling of the so called Slytherin Prince and Harry was such as terrible thing. Still though, she only seemed to represent a minor few. Pansy and Blaise were wavering between grins and smirks and Theodore Nott seemed to represent the majority with a sort of serene apathy which still seemed to be in their favour rather than against it.

"It can't be true!" A sudden screechy voice filled the air and a lanky, greasy, mousy haired boy who looked like he was from the sixth year appeared from the crowd, right in front of them. "Draconis, you can't possibly be engaged to this pitiful excuse for a man! He's a sodding Gryffindor through and through, he has bad hair, bad taste in clothes and friends, and he's a scar headed, half-blood freak!"

The air in the room chilled and Harry felt a jolt of anger rush through him, especially at the last jibe from the younger boy; he wanted nothing more than to hex the boy into hospital wing till the end of next week.

"Mr Roberts," Draco responded with a loud, attention grabbing and quiet calling tone. "Do you see this here ring upon my finger?" The blonde, held out his left hand lax and in front of himself for everyone to see, "This is the engagement ring which Harry proposed to me with." He flourished his hand before drawing it back and giving Harry a devious yet amorous look. "Strange that he's such a pitiful excuse for a man and yet his ring is on my finger, funny that it's his ring and not yours."

He smirked now and advanced down the last few steps towards the lanky boy, striding up to him and making up for his lack of that few extra inches in height with confidence as he glided between the many others.

"As another point, regarding my so called 'freak of a fiancée', if you dare insult him in any way, ever again, I'll break every bone in your fucking body. Do you understand me Mr Roberts?" He snarled out, sharpening his eyes to give the other boy the patented Malfoy glare.

"Y..yes Draconis." The boy stuttered avoiding the piercing eyes which were burning into him without relent, Harry almost felt some pity for him, almost.

"And now, you can make up for your behaviour towards my fiancée and I by making yourself scarce, I don't want to be in your presence any time soon." Draco hissed before indicating with his hand, pointing a finger towards the door. The boy couldn't run away fast enough.

Draco whirled around swiftly with a smug expression smeared onto his face as he traipsed back up to Harry and sort of plastered himself up against him, arms wrapped around his neck, the Gryffindor boy couldn't really tell whether it was just for show or if the blonde actually spontaneously had wanted to give him the half sort of hug.

Unsure of how to react, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist but noticed that Draco was pushing away at this point, his hands settling on his shoulders to distance them at the perfect position so that their eyes were in line.

"Where are we going to sit at breakfast?" Draco asked gently, his silver eyes peering into Harry's softly, as compared to how he looked at the other boy.

"…Uhhh, well we could sit at the Slytherin table because at least almost everyone in your house knows about us, but then everyone in Gryffindor would probably react really quite badly to that…" Harry ended with a light frown and Draco pulled away as he contemplated, walking off towards the entrance/exit before walking back with a look of slight certainty.

"Why don't we go to Gryffindor and announce it then? I mean they generally go down to breakfast a fair bit later than the majority of Slytherin, besides they'll have to find out some time, so maybe actually telling them may be better than letting them all know secondhand." Draco suggested before gesturing in a hand back to the exit.

The fat lady glared hatefully at the blonde as Harry repeated the password for about the third time and she had to open the entry way whether she liked it or not. They walked in slowly; Harry in front and Draco behind, mimicking how they'd entered McGonagall's office, with the black haired male squeezing the slim, pale hand in his own.

It wasn't quiet, or calm like the Slytherin common room, it was loud, chaotic and brimming with people. There were no seats left that weren't taken and there was a heavy hum from the masses, most of them had the Prophet out in their small groups and for the first time, Harry decided to glance at the front covers which were all on display, and despite the fair distance from them all, the pictures on the front couldn't have been any more glaringly easy to see. The front page was a definite best seller, titled:

**HERO HARRY POTTER RESCUES BEAUTIFUL MALFOY HEIR FROM CLUTCHES OF EVIL LORD AVERLEY.**

Subtitled:

**RUMORS OF ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP AND A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL FLY - further details on page 3**

Additionally plastered upon the front, taking up over fifty percent of the page was a moving picture of Harry carrying a bloodied, barely conscious Draco - bridal style - through the foyer of the Mericotte Manor.

Then there were school pictures of himself and Draco separately near to the text that began to state the minimal truth along with a load of speculation and lies. Finally there was a picture of Averley, in his Azkaban chains, with his inmate number, screaming into picture.

He snuck a look at Draco who gave him a weak smile; he must have seen the coverlet also. Harry squeezed his hand ever so slightly more as they walked properly into the swath of people and were noticed by everyone.

The room quieted significantly, much like that of the Slytherin Common room, but if anything Harry felt more worried and nervous now, than he ever had, even with a room full of the Slytherin's he had felt more comfortable and that was saying things.

"Uhhhh… hi Harry…a., M..Malfoy." Neville spoke up first, greeting them nervously and Harry wondered if the boy was actually a saint in disguise, sure a nervous and under confident saint but a saint no less! Judging by how Draco's hand felt in his own, he must have felt much the same, Harry guessed.

Hermione wasn't present unfortunately, which was going to make things just difficult in general because she managed to apply diplomacy to the usually hot headed house mates, speaking of which, Ron was standing there in the crowd, giving them a non-too friendly look.

"Hi Neville, Uhhh… guys, you know Draco right?" Harry greeted and then sort of introduced Draco to them, there was a group undertone at his voicing and he found himself darting his eyes to most of them, one by one, to look for any particular signs of hatred… there were a fair few.

"Yeah, we know Malfoy Harry." Dean voiced before pushing himself through to the front of the rabble, "He's a git!" the group then murmured in agreement.

"When he wants to be." Harry mused with a light tone and made a point of looking at the blonde with a soft smile before lifting their held hands and kissing his alabaster knuckles.

"You're actually together!" A question came from the group with an unknown creator and Draco pulled a hand away from him simply.

"Yeah." Harry answered, turning his emerald eyes upon them and scanned to see their expressions, generally, people looked a little disappointed, but otherwise apathetic. Apart from a few, or rather one in particular…

"You bitch!" The undeniable screech came from Ginny Weasley, who stood there and shook with rage; she was still dressed in her bedclothes and looked more than very ruffled.

Everyone who hadn't been paying attention to her, did, and Harry tried to stand in between her and the blonde, but Draco clearly was gunning for a fight just as much as she was.

"Uhh, no Weasel-bint, I'm not the right gender for that." Draco drawled out, turning around and picking random lint off of Harry's top with gentle care, before he actually decided to look at the red faced girl and give her proper acknowledgement. It clearly only enraged her further.

"No! You are, Harry doesn't want you! He wants me!" She spat out like a rabid dog and Harry took note that her wand was in her hand and she was quiet literally spitting like a feral cat.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot, he ever so clearly wants you. That is why his engagement ring is on my finger."

"Oh shut up you filthy little whore!" She shouted out, pointing at the blonde with her wand and Harry began to edge towards the blonde as to protect him from any of her evil stinging hexes. "It's only a matter of time you know! Before the prophet finds out about your sexual encounters with that Averley man!" she began to cackle after that and whilst everyone bristled somewhat, even Draco wasn't as affected as Harry.

"Shut the fuck up Ginny!" He snapped angrily and the temperature in the Gryffindor room seemed to drop a hundred degrees. "You weren't there; you don't have a fucking clue. I don't want you sexually or otherwise. You can stop accusing Draco of being a whore, when everyone here knows you've slept with nearly half the Hogwarts student body."

"Oh fine Harry; just choose the slut of Slytherin over me."

"Ha! Draco isn't a slut, none of the Slytherin's are. They're all virgins; he's never even touched himself." Harry said with a smirk, looking up at the sky with a soft smile before turning to the blonde who was looking at him as if he'd just told him he'd gone and killed half a dozen new born puppies. He didn't look furious, just hurt.

"What!" Seamus choked out, going bright red and looking incredibly shocked, much like the Gryffindor lower years in particular. "Malfoy's never t..touched-"

"Drop it Finnegan or I'll hex you." Draco hissed, pointing his wand directly at the boy and he shut up instantly. "And yes, I'm completely chaste. After Scarhead has ever so kindly told you all." He huffed in the end, folding his arms and looking off to the side. Harry meanwhile shifted his feet uncomfortably. Perhaps he shouldn't have voiced that.

* * *

**Hmmm, Hmmm? I really don't know, please let me know if you like it, or if you want a re-upload with significantly more action… of the smut sorta kind.**

**Till next time regardless though**

**Hollita x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone! Its been half a year? a year? Who knows, anyway finally I gathered enough motivation to continue writing this story as well as a direction I would like to take it in. First of all I'd like to apologize for my absence. I know how frustrating it is when you enjoy a story and it's suddenly stopped without warning and not continued. But I am determined to see this through and then refine it as flicking through my previous chapters seem so terribly juvenile.**

**At the same time I would like to request your aid in an opportunity I have received. You see, I'm off to university/college later this year and the need to find a job that pays well ever increases. In short, I have been looking at modelling of late and have been busy building up a portfolio. Here in England/Britain we have several very good modelling agencies, one of which has offered to take me on, on the premise that I build up my portfolio furthermore with contractual work. Effectively experience is the new criteria to model. So I have been entering contests left, right and center. Currently I am entered into a contest to win a cover modelling contract with a Lolita Fashion based company Lolitadesu. However unfortunately I applied late and find myself with only two days to gain enough votes to get into the top three and potentially win the contract -compared to my competitors who some have had a whole month.**

**So this is in a way a plea to my lovely readers that if you could take the time to follow the link to my image (on facebook) and like/vote for my photo it could make the difference between me changing my life for the better and I would be unbelievably grateful for your support.**

**here is the link: (please remove spaces) **

** www. facebook photo. php? fbid= 381705481884795 &set =a. 368685369853473. 84587. 128728087182537 & type= 1 & perm Page =1**

**Thank you so much to all that do vote for me. Secretly I do wish these competitions on Facebook didn't exist, they're always based on popularity and how many friends you have rather than suitability and content. I just can't compete against some girls with 2000+ friends without asking outside people.**

* * *

**Now onto the story, this chapter is rather short, but its to get me into the swing of things and break away from the previous chapters dead end.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Draco didn't talk to him the rest of the morning, or lunchtime either. In fact on both occasions they didn't even eat anything. They just mulled about and every time Harry tried to invoke a conversation he was met with a somber look that said 'just shut up.'

Night-time drew near and as the dusk began to fall and Draco lay out lax on the bed it became quickly apparent that they weren't going to go have dinner either. Well not together at least, but Harry didn't want to leave Draco alone like this. Who knows what he would do.

"Uhhhh, Draco." Harry started and turned his head away to avoid the look of ice. "I, I'm really sorry for what I did, what I said I-"

"Is it really that much of a big deal that I'm completely inexperienced?" a harsh monotone cut at his words.

"No, but I-"

"It clearly is." Draco snapped and sat upright on the bed. "So we should do it. Right now."

"Do what?"

"Have sex, not here of course, but we should." Draco answered abruptly looking worryingly petulant and resolved, rising from the bed to get his coat that was hung over a chair.

"Draco, are you mad! No. We'll wait; I'll wait until we're married." Harry retorted and grappled him by the shoulders.

"Potter," Draco hushed, peeling his hands away off of his shoulders, "It could be years before we get married, and I know my mother makes it out to seem like we will be married at the end of the year, but that certainly won't be the case. Pureblood marriages require significant time for a cooling off period, in case it isn't to be. It could be five years before we marry, and I know you can't wait that long, you can barely wait now. So I," Draco breathed, momentarily losing his gaze as he frowned to himself. "I will yield."

Harry opened his mouth to retort.

"But!" The blonde snapped slamming a finger against his lips, painfully so, making Harry have to close them. "No one can know. Not anybody. Ever!.. do you understand that?"

"Perfectly." Harry whispered.

* * *

"Why here?" Harry asked looking perturbed at the evening busy Three broomsticks as Draco went up to the bar and asked for a room for two.

"Because if we do it at Hogwarts, someone will find out."

"Us coming here is more suspicious." Harry hissed back as the Blonde began to scale the rickety stairs, brushing past another going down with a mumbled apology.

"Only if you make it out to be, now get up here." Draco demanded opening the door into the old fashioned but cosy room.

Harry followed him awkwardly, shutting the door behind himself and casting a silencing charm across the room, but not for the sex. There would be no sex – for the arguing rather, because Draco was acting stupidly and it would just end badly in anything of that nature did happen.

"Draco," He started, turning around to the bed and his eyes bulged from his head at the sight of the lithe blonde naked except for the socks he was softly removing. He must have been frozen in said expression for a fair while as Draco turned to look at him with a somewhat irritated expression.

"Potter, get over here- I'm getting cold." He scolded bringing his arms around himself to further the point.

As if on autopilot , Harry traipsed over and got onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and settling over him in a press up positing before realising what he was doing and scrunching up his face in exasperation.

"You need to remove more than that-"

"I'm not doing it Draco." Harry chided moving back onto his knees, unbuttoning and removing his shirt and then, to the blondes surprise, draping it over his body so that it covered all his erogenous areas. "Because you'll regret it later, and I don't want to be responsible for that."

Silver eyes stared back at him with irritation flared and a sudden kick to his ankle captured Harry's attention before he was toppled mercilessly and his vision cleared to find Draco seated, straddling him and his lap.

"I won't regret it later. Stop acting as if I can't do anything without changing my mind later!" He sneered, the particularly ugly sneer that Harry hadn't been subjected to in a long while, it made him feel a little sick. "You want to have sex with me, because you're libido is raging, I want to have sex with you, so that you'll shut up about it. Therefore even you, brain of bloody Britain can grasp the bloody concept that we both want to have sex. Now stop pissing around about it and get on with it!"

Rant aside, Draco wasn't sneering anymore which was a plus point, and the callous shouting had flustered him somewhat, sending sweet colour to his pallid cheeks and lips.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, so that his face was mere inches away from the blondes and he could all but feel his breath. "Okay Draco, you win. But first of all I don't want you to complain about it at any point and secondly I don't want to have sex with you because of my libido or anything like that, I want to have sex with you so that we can bond completely, alright?"

A soft nod answered him before Draco's lips attached themselves to his own and began to kiss him as if life depended on it.

* * *

**and that's it, very very short I'm afraid, but I hope to get another chapter out to you tomorrow or the next day.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and any reviews are most welcome. And thanks once again to anyone who helped me out on the Cover model contest.**

**till next time**

**Hollita**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello All! As promised, another fast update. I'm on a role here. thankl you so much to everyone who reviewed and voted for me in the ongoing moedlling contest ~ particularly the modelling contest. If you haven't already please support me by following the below link to facebook and liking the picture ~ it could change my life, and waking up the next morning to find so many votes was so inspiring this was written in minutes! (bit of shameless bribing right there) **

**Anyway heres the link (please remove spaces) www. facebook photo. php? fbid= 381705481884795 &set =a. 368685369853473. 84587. 128728087182537 & type= 1 & perm Page =1**

**thankyou for your support!**

**And now onto the fic! Warning this chapter is mature and contains explicit sex. Do not read if it offends you.**

* * *

Harry drew back for air and gasped it into his burning lungs before he returned to join with Draco's succulent lips again, tentatively drawing his tongue across the soft lower lip to request a deepening of their frantic kissing.

Strong svelte hands made their way up his nape to tangle in his hair and the blonde let out a low moaning sound and curled his legs around him before their tongues slid together and began to roll and dance.

Quickly Harry began to feel altogether far too hot and confined by the rigid fabric across his groin and pulling one hand away from the enticing flesh of Draco's lower back, brought it between them and began to fumble with the zip, whilst making himself more flustered at the thought at the part of Draco his knuckles were brushing against.

Their kiss broke off, held together for a short while by a fine string of saliva that broke between them almost unnoticeably as the blonde lent back in his lap and brought a hand down to aid him remove his constricting jeans.

While Draco was otherwise occupied Harry took the opportunity to glance at him in his current state. Perfect hair was mussed and rumpled, sticking up at odd angles and looking more like a blonde version of his own locks. Whilst soft cheeks were stained a blood red over the cheekbones the same colour as kiss bruised lips.

His fly and button came loose and he lost clarity as Draco pulled away completely and as did his trousers, leaving him just in his socks and boxers, which were rather tented. Draco smirked a little and moved back over him and into his lap, pressing his growing hardness against his boxer clad own and gasping whilst drawing a groan from Harry.

The blonde nipped at his lips a little as he wrapped his arms around his torso, toying with his waistband. Harry meanwhile barely reciprocated as he focused on pushing off his socks with his feet and as he got the second sock off yelped when his ear lobe was engulfed into the blonde's mouth and tugged.

An amused chuckle both pleased and infuriated him and spurned by this Harry jostled them over, back to the pillows and headboard and began to suck voraciously at the tender hollow of Draco's throat cutting off his laughter and changing it to weak, stimulated mewls.

Hands clutched at his back, nails somewhat scraping as he ventured lower, to the middle of his fiancé's chest and then to over his heart, feeling its rapid yet steady beats through his lips and jaw. He ghosted breath over a pink, pearly nipple, and when the nails dug into him further - sucked it into his mouth with a garbled cry from the blonde.

Taut thighs hitched around his hips once more and locked him in place as Draco sobbed and the slightest of wetness that assaulted Harry's navel signalled his closeness. He all but ripped off his boxers, awkwardly though due to Draco's clinging and finally pressed them together in complete nudity.

Soft fluttering eyelashes caught his attention and he caught Draco's dilated eyes before initiating a softer, slower, more tender kiss and began to rock them, feeling his stiff and aching member slide against Draco's own length, feeling the tensing in the others body and the low moans that rumbled in the back of his throat.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He murmured against puffy lips, closing his eyes and sliding his hands down beneath Draco to his pert bottom and it's juncture to his thighs. A breathy hum and slightest nod answered him and slowly he began to draw his hands back up to the very small of Draco's back, feeling the divots that proved the blondes slim health.

He lifted and released one hand to pull a pillow forth and settled it below the blonde's hips to support him. Before leaning away, across to the vial of lubricant Draco had brought.

Turning back he caught Draco beautiful eyes and resolved to kiss him once again, lightly however, simply sliding their lips and catching them between one another before he trailed down. Down Draco's neck, and down his chest, kissing the centre. Down his stomach, kissing just above his belly button causing him to flinch, before moving lower to the nest of soft platinum curls, and Draco's length encased.

Without labouring the point he simply took Draco completely into his mouth and began to suck softly, tasting the salt on him and hearing Draco's initial cry and then sharp pants. The trouble of inexperience it seemed. He wasn't going to last long.

Monopolising upon Draco's focus being targeted upon the single area, with calm control he uncorked the vial and pored some of its contents over his fingers, before sliding them between Draco's thighs and buttocks and pressuring them into his most private place.

Draco moaned a little more and clenched around the intrusion, but with a little stronger sucking he loosened and Harry began to scissor his fingers as to stretch him. If the experience was painful, the blonde didn't seem to show it. He thrashed, but whilst making incoherent noises of pleasure not pain and clutched up the duvet below him, tensing when Harry hollowed his cheeks a little.

A wave of saltiness invaded Harry's mouth promoting Draco's near completion along with a cry of his Name followed by a scream of 'STOP!'

As if burned, Harry drew away, mouth and fingers causing the blonde to groan at the change.

"What-" Harry started with concern but stopped and the blondes almost embarrassed expression.

"N. not until, not until you're inside," Draco breathed catching then avoiding his gaze and flushing even more.

Harry couldn't help but nod repeatedly before he took more oil and slicked himself, moving closer to the blonde so that they were all but flushed together.

"This will hurt." He breathed making sure the Draco looked him in the eye. To his surprise, his fiancé drew a hand up and cupped his cheek soft enough to make him lean into it.

"I know, I'm ready." Draco whispered sincerely with a softest of smiles before Harry lined himself up and began to breach him. Watching as the smile turned to a grimace of pain and Draco lost his gaze, wincing and some tears sliding from his eyes at the sudden size his body was expected to stretch to.

"Are you alright?" Harry gasped out as he slid deeper, feeling Draco clench around him like a vice as he bottomed out completely.

Draco drew his hands to his face and whipped away the tears before giving him a shaky nod and slowly Harry began to withdraw, earning a hiss from them both before he surged forward, praying and cringing for no shout of agony.

Instead he was met by the most beautiful gasping sound he'd ever heard and arms and legs moved to wrap around him, demanding more.

"More!" Draco breathed heavily in synchronicity to his body and Harry repeated the action feeling him tense and gasp again.

"More!" The blonde repeated, his voice somewhat cracking and invigorated harry began to piston in and out with abandon, listening to only the squeaking of the abused bed and Draco's raptured cries and his own heart hammering. Feeling the delicious tightness of all of Draco's body, the slight roughness of the sheets beneath his elbows and legs, Draco's soft hair his hands were buried in, breathing in his soft recognisable scent and the heat between them.

He was in heaven and bliss, and perhaps Draco was too. However it could not last and Draco sudden hitch of breath and tightening and the splash of heat across his belly sent him over the edge with a garbled cry and he came, pulsing out the orgasm of his life before collapsing on top of the blonde in a boneless heap.

Soft hands carded through his hair and he sighed, moving to nuzzle just behind Draco's ear before drawing across and catching his lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked with trepidation that fled when he was answered with a tired laugh and moved to see Draco looking contentedly up at him.

"Mmmmmnnn, I could do with a drink though." The blonde sighed, lying lax as harry pulled his shirt back over him, wiping him with a waiting towel first to clean him up.

"A drink." He smiled fondly, " What kind of drink?"

A light shake of the head returned to him before still dilated eyes half opened blearily. "Anything but water ." came a lazy reply.

"Alright," Harry sighed happily, "I'll see what I can get, see you in a bit."

* * *

Dressed just in his coat and jeans and shoes, no underwear or anything Harry waltzed down the stairs in a happy daze, only reacting accordingly as he bumped into a large hooded figure that was moving up the stairs. The bloke practically walked through him and didn't even say 'excuse me' but Harry didn't really care.

It wasn't the post-coital bliss because of having been 'coital' but rather the swirls of images of Draco's soft sighs and mewls and the sweet unguarded smile he had been audience to afterward. He had no regrets, and it didn't appear Draco had any either. It was perfect, and he'd never felt so right before.

He reached the bar, which was still busy and eyed the bottle of Moet standing ready on the top shelf. The barman attended him quickly noticing his eyelined prize and discreetly passed over the bottle as well as two fine crystal cut flutes.

But suddenly the inn door flew open and a patronus of a doe rushed forth to in front of him.

"Potter!" Snape's voice shouted, "It's Averley! He's out of Azkaban and after Draco!"

Harry's blood ran cold and he dropped the champagne and glasses with a crash, charging up the stairs as fast as he could manage. He slammed open the room, but Draco was gone.

* * *

**:O Now that was cruel of me wasn't it, very cruel indeed but that's how the chapter wrote. it was basically a smut scene :x please don't delete me. I shall update soon, probably tomorrow I promise!**

**but until then, if your still interested, would like to give me a helping hand and maybe motivate me a little more~ here is the link again**

**www. facebook photo. php? fbid= 381705481884795 &set =a. 368685369853473. 84587. 128728087182537 & type= 1 & perm Page =1**

**till next time**

**Hollita X**


End file.
